Kingdom Hearts: Live or Die Prequel - The Ones Who Live and Die
by krazykeybladegal
Summary: Twenty-one years before Sora and his friends were even thought of, Sota and his friends were a group of college students who fought against the Darkness. Their friends, Joshua and Kira, have been acting strangely of late. And it's not just them; Sota's been acting oddly too. Can Sarah figure out what's the odds going on is all about? (Other characters other than KH are in this.)
1. Chapter 1-2

**( The prequel takes place twenty-one years before the main story. It focuses around the parents. I suggest that if you haven't read the first four parts of the main story then most of this will spoil some of the events. Also, I apologize for this just kind of starting off out of the blue, but it needed to be written so I wrote it. Enjoy!)**

**Prologue**

All adventures have their beginnings. And all have their ends.

But one does wonder, how did the Darkness fall the first time around? Sora wasn't there to do it, so what did really happen?

Before the final clash with Fate. . .

Before the battle with Kiari. . .

Before Sora. . .

A group of Keyblade Masters were the ones destined to change the world.

This is their story.

**Chapter 1**

**Predicament**

"Well, there wasn't anything interesting on this island," Sota stated. "Just another boring forest with boring animals and boring trees."

"What a waste of a day," Sarah sighed. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We have to wait for Bardroy to catch up. Once he's here, we'll head back."

"Sounds good." Sarah stood, fiddling with her fingers. _Perhaps the best time to tell him is now. . . Bardroy's not here. . . It's just me and Sota. But how can I tell him. . ._ "Uh. . . Sota," Sarah began slowly, "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well. . ." Sarah started, "It's just that. . . I uh. . . Well. . ." Sarah fell silent.

"Come on," Sota said, "You can tell me. What is it?"

"Well. . . I. . . I'm~"

Sarah halted when a scream filled the air. Both her and Sota recognized the scream instantly. Sota frantically glanced around the area. "Bardroy? Bardroy!" he hollered.

Down the hill, leading into the forest, the branches of trees rustled and shook until something dark arose from them at an incredible speed. Sarah had to squint to make out what it was. She was surprised to see that it was a girl. Large black wings emerged from her back as well as claws from her fingers and toes. Her black hair blew in the wind which revealed her demonic red eyes. Black horns stuck out of the top of her head. She flew farther off into the forest, her hand clamped tightly around Bardroy's ankle, determined to take him with her.

"Bardroy!" Sota screamed.

"Sota! Help me!" Bardroy cried.

"Who is that?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't know," Sota answered, "But I need to help Bardroy. Sarah, you stay here. I'll be back."

"But Sota," Sarah grabbed his arm, ". . . I don't think that this is a good idea. . . Something doesn't seem right. I don't like it. . . Perhaps. . . Maybe we should just get some help."

"But by the time we get some help, they could already by miles away. . . I have to help him now."

"But~"

"Please Sarah," Sota begged, "Bardroy's my little brother. He's all I got. . . I have to help him. . ."

Sarah hesitantly let go of Sota's arm. When he went to walk away, he stopped, turned around, and then took Sarah's hand. Putting his hand around her waist, he pulled her close, leaned forward, and then kissed her. Sarah kissed him back, her eyes slowly shutting. She ran her hands up and down Sota's arms and then wrapped them around his body in an embrace.

For Sarah, the passionate kiss ended all to quickly when Sota finally pulled away. "Don't worry," Sota began, "I'll be back. I promise." Sota slid his hand down Sarah's arm and then finally let it go. He took a few steps back and then raced off into the dark forest.

Sarah took a deep breath and sighed. Although she couldn't see the flying girl any more, she could still faintly hear Bardroy's screams off in the distance. She sat down at the base of a tree. All she could think about was Sota. _I hope he's all right. . . What am I thinking? Of course he'll be all right. He's gotten this far without any help from us. Sota's just. . . He's just perfect. . . Perfect for me at least. . . But the real question is. . . Am I good enough for him? Does he really like. . . __**love**__me? That night. . . It was so magical. . . I still never got to tell him that I'm. . . Well. . . that doesn't matter right now. The first priority right now is Bardroy. Once Sota comes back, I'll tell him. It shouldn't be long now. . ._

"Shut up!" the black-winged girl yelled as she dropped Bardroy to the ground and then landed. Bardroy sat up and tried to catch his breath. He scrambled to his feet and attempted to take a run for it but before he had the chance, the girl grabbed him and tried her best to keep him restrained. She wrapped her arms around Bardroy's waist and put her hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Elza!" the girl shouted. "Wherever you are, show yourself!"

Bardroy watched a girl from the corner of his eye step out of the forest and approach them. "Really Raven? You can't even catch a child properly," Elza sighed, brushing some of her green hair out of her eyes.

"He won't stop squirming!" Raven shouted.

"Then just knock him out."

"If I knock him out I'm not sure if he'll wake back up. You do it."

"If I do it, he'll be dead by tomorrow," Elza stated.

"Well, we have to do something about him!"

"Bardroy!" a voice called off in the distance.

Bardroy bit Raven's hand and when she uncovered his mouth, he screamed, "Sota! I'm over here!"

"Here comes Sota!" Raven said frantically. "Here! You take him!" She released Bardroy and then gave him a shove towards Elza. Elza wrapped her left arm around Bardroy's waist to keep him in place.

"Raven, go! I can manage from here," she said.

Raven nodded and then ran off into the woods. As soon as she disappeared, Sota came running out of the other end of the forest and into the clearing. When he saw the green-haired woman with his brother, his Keyblade immediately appeared in his hand. Elza lifted Bardroy off of his feet. She slid her right hand over his eyes and then titled his head to the right to expose more of his neck.

"What the hell are you~" Sota began but then fell silent and then watched with widened eyes as Elza's sharp teeth dug into the flesh of Bardroy's neck.

Bardroy's breath hitched. His eyes grew wide in pain as something else began to course through his veins. Elza pulled her fangs out of Bardroy's neck and then uncovered his now glazed eyes. She sat him back on his feet and put her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from slumping to the ground.

"What. . . What did you do to him!?" Sota demanded to know, his Keyblade in his hand ready to strike. "Tell me!" He took a step closer to her.

Elza quickly unsheathed the knife that hung around her waist and pressed it against Bardroy's throat. "Take one more step closer and your brother dies." Sota came to a halt. "Right now, there is a deadly poison running through this boy's veins in which only I have the antidote. I am the only one who can save him now."

Sota clenched his fists. "Give me the antidote!"

"All in good time. But first, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Elza. I'm working under specific orders. There's someone who would like to see and have a talk with you. If you go without a fight, I will happily give your brother the antidote and send him on his way. . . But as for you, you're going to have to come with me."

"As if I'd ever~" Sota started.

"Think about it Sota. Would you really sacrifice your _innocent _little brother just to save yourself? If so, I may as well kill him right now." Elza lightly sliced a small cut on Bardroy's neck.

Sota was immediate to answer. "Wait!" Sota sighed and lowered his Keyblade. "You win," he said, his Keyblade disappearing. "Just promise me that you won't hurt Bardroy."

"I promise," Elza said. She turned towards the woods and called, "Raven!" Almost immediately, the black-winged girl swooped down and landed next to her. Elza shoved Bardroy over to Raven and she wrapped her arms around him. Elza leaned forward and whispered something in Raven's ear that Sota couldn't quite catch.

_Damn. . . I let Sarah back there alone. . . Oh well. . . I'll come back for her later. . . _Sota thought. _Even so. . . She's tough enough to take care of herself. I wonder what she wanted to tell me. . ._

The full moon loomed over the dark forest. Crickets chirped as if they were singing a lullaby. Sarah looked up into the sky, wondering where Sota could have gone. _I hope he's all right. . . Where could he be? Maybe something happened. . . Oh no. . . Bardroy. . . If something happened to that kid I'll never forgive myself. . . I wonder. . .Should I. . ?_

Sarah heaved a sigh and then shoved her hand in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and then dialed the number for the emergency call.

**Chapter 2**

**Taking Responsibility**

"Where could they be?" Sarah asked.

"You know Sota and Bardroy. I'm sure they're fine," Runea stated.

"But it's been so long," Sarah sighed. "I mean, a week is a pretty long time. . . I'm not that worried about Sota, but it's just Bardroy. . . He's a child and anything could have happened to him."

"I thought you didn't like children," Runea joked.

"Runea, I doubt that this is the right time to joke," Sarah said.

"But you're the one who said that you hated children."

"I know, but~"

"Miss Sinclair, Miss Hanson," a man said, charging into the room. "We found Bardroy Davidson."

Sarah immediately stood up. "Where was he?"

"His body was found lying in the woods. Unfortunately, he is in critical condition."

Runea gasped, "Where is he?"

"He was sent to the emergency room. The doctors are giving him immediate attention."

"Can I see him?" Sarah cut in.

"They're working on him now, but you can wait in the hospital lobby."

Sarah picked at her nails as she waited and waited for the doctor to return. She was beginning to grow impatient. Runea gave Sarah a pat on the back. "Don't worry," she reassured her, "Bardroy's tougher than he looks. He'll be fine."

"It's just that. . . I was there. . . I could have prevented this. I don't even know what's wrong with him. Bardroy could be dying right now. . . This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault. . ."

"Did they find Sota yet?" Sarah asked.

Runea shook her head. "I heard that Darren was in the search for him too. He came back not to long ago. . . I never had a chance to talk to him. Do you think that I could maybe go and ask him about some things. . . or do you want me to stay here with you?"

"You go and talk to Darren. I'll stay here," Sarah told her.

Runea smiled. "I'll be back soon."

Finally, the doctor approached Sarah. "Doctor? How is he?" Sarah asked.

The doctor didn't reply but just motioned his head towards the hall he had just come from. Sarah hesitantly followed the doctor until they were standing outside one of the rooms. The door was pulled shut and the observing windows were covered by blinds.

"Well?" Sarah urged.

The doctor heaved a sigh. "It's not good."

Sarah's heart sank.

"It seems as though Bardroy has been poisoned. What the poison is, we don't know, and due to that fact, we don't have the antidote that will cure it."

"There has to be something!" Sarah protested.

The doctor was silent because of Sarah's sudden outburst.

Sarah lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry. . . I shouldn't have yelled. I don't know the first thing about medicine so I don't know how complicated it can be."

"Anyway, we've figured out what the poison is doing," the doctor stated. "The poison running through Bardroy's system is slowly deteriorating his organs."

Sarah gasped. "What? Is. . . Is that even possible."

"It is. His organs are breaking down even as we speak. We're trying desperately to find an antidote as you can see." The doctor pulled a string on one of the blinds and opened one of the observing windows so Sarah could see what was going on.

When Sarah saw the scene, it felt as if two knives had just planted themselves in her heart. There were probably six doctors and nurses in the room, four of them holding Bardroy down, one watching the heart monitor, and then the other, pumping liquid from a syringe into Bardroy's arm. They all waited for a reaction until they finally got one. Bardroy's eyes flew open and then he began to scream in terror and pain. He kicked and squirmed so much that the nurse watching the heart monitor had to help restrain him. "Please. . . Help me. . ." Bardroy pleaded to the doctor and nurses just before he fell into another series of screams. Tears were rolling down his face.

Sarah put her hand over her mouth and blinked away the newly formed tears that had found themselves into her eyes.

"We've already had five negatives. None of the antidotes we have given him have had a positive reaction," the doctor told her.

"Can't you put him to sleep or something?" Sarah asked, trying to block out Bardroy's screams that echoed in the hallway.

"We already tried but it seems that the pain he's going through is preventing him from staying unconscious."

Sarah put her hand to her head.

"Unfortunately, we need to have a parent signature in order to continue medical attention."

Sarah looked up at the doctor. "A parent signature. . . That won't work, Bardroy's parents are dead."

"If we are unable to get a parent signature, a family member can also sign if it comes to that," the doctor informed her.

"Bardroy has a brother. . . But he's missing right now. . . We don't know where he is. . ." Sarah told him.

"Perhaps you could sign it," the doctor suggested.

"Me?"

"Why not?"

"I'm not blood related to Bardroy at all."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm his friend, that's all," Sarah answered.

"We could have you sign the paper. It would still count."

Sarah bit her lip and yanked the paper out of the doctors hand. She pulled a pen out of the doctor's vest and then signed her name on the signature line. She handed the paper back to the doctor. "There," she said. "I want you to do whatever you can in your power to save Bardroy."

The doctor nodded. "We'll try our best, like always."

"Well?" Sarah asked, rubbing her tired eyes, the doctor approaching her a few hours later. It was really late now, it was past midnight.

"We finally found an antidote that will slow down the deteriorating of the organs but we didn't stop it. As long as Bardroy keeps taking that antidote, he'll be good. . . At least until. . . Well. . . How can I put this?"

"What?"

"Well, even though we did find something that will help with Bardroy's poison, it's not going to stop it. His insides will continue to deteriorate. In the end, only one thing awaits Bardroy."

"You don't mean~"

"I do." The doctor let out a sad sigh. "As much as we want to deny it, the truth is clear. Bardroy is going to die unless we find that antidote."

Sarah lowered her head. "We can't let that happen. . . He's just a kid. . . He's so young. . ."

"Someone's going to have to tell him. . ."

"We can't tell him!" Sarah protested. "He'll freak out! He's only ten years old! How do you think he'll react when he only has. . . only has. . ."

"A year at most," the doctor cut in. "But, there's a seventy-five percent chance that he won't last that long. . . Maybe only eight months."

"That's. . . That's hardly no time at all. . ." Sarah gasped.

"Which is why we need that antidote soon," the doctor said firmly. "Speaking of which, do you even know who poisoned him?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Do you know anything at all?"

"I wasn't there when Bardroy got poisoned nor when Sota disappeared," Sarah replied.

"Due to the disappearance of his brother, someone's going to have to take responsibility for Bardroy. You know, take care of him," the doctor said. "Do you think you're up for the job?"

"_Me _take care of _Bardroy?_" Sarah repeated in question. "I don't think that that's a good. . ." Sarah paused, _Well, it could be good practice. . . _"I suppose that I could try. . . Not that I'll be _that _good at it. . . But I could do it. . . for Bardroy. . . for Sota. . ."

"I can help to," Runea cut in, running up to them. "I overheard what you were talking about. . . but I'll help care for Bardroy too. I love children. Besides, Bardroy and I are good friends. And my good friend Darren wouldn't mind helping too."

_Yeah, Darren could help. . . Help put him to sleep when he won't shut up. One punch to the face with his fist and you're out for a few days. . . _Sarah thought. "Can we see Bardroy now?" Sarah questioned.

"Shortly," the doctor replied. "We're just finishing cleaning up the room. Also, something you need to watch out for. Because of the poison coursing through his veins, he's not going to be as strong as usual. Any minor injury, even just a scratch could be fatal now. You need to watch what he's doing at all times. Keep an eye on him. If anything happens, just contact the hospital."

Runea nodded. "Sarah, while it's on my mind, I have to tell Darren not to push Bardroy around like he normally does. You know Darren. . . Always full of energy. After that, I think I'm going to head back to our dorm. Is that all right?"

"Sure," Sarah nodded. "You can head back. I'll be heading back myself after awhile."

"All right." Runea smiled and then walked out of the hospital.

Sarah sighed and stood up. She stretched her sore muscles and that was when something caught her eye. On the bulletin board, there was a poster. A missing poster. She yanked the tack out of the wall and then pulled the poster closer to her so she could read what it said.

_Missing girl? Miranda Mason. . ? Who is that? _Sarah turned to one of the nurses. "Excuse me, but what's the deal with this poster?"

"Oh, that's Miranda Mason. She was reported missing a few weeks ago. She still hasn't been found. She's a student here. . . But it's been so long. . . We gave up the search for her. It's tragic, isn't it. . . She was only ten."

"It's horrible," Sarah agreed sadly. "What about that one?" Sarah pointed to the other missing poster that hung on the bulletin board.

"That's Adam LeVon," the nurse replied. "I forgot to throw that poster out. He disappeared months ago. He wasn't found either."

"He looks young. . . How old was he?" Sarah questioned.

"He was fourteen. . . He was one of the youngest students to enroll here at this school. So was Miranda."

"Bardroy's only ten too."

"Poor children. It always seems that the bad things happen to them."

"You got that right. Listen, I'm heading home. If anything happens to Bardroy over night, can you please contact me?"

"Will do."

Sarah smiled and then headed out the hospital door and to her own dorm.

Darren lied in bed and looked at the dark ceiling. He glanced to his left and, although it was dark, he could still see quite clearly that Sota and Bardroy weren't there. To his right, Joshua was missing also. The dark room was awfully quiet.

Darren swallowed and then heaved a deep sigh. _Bardroy's in real bad condition. I 'ope he gets better. Runea said I can't push him round anymore. . ._

Darren once again glanced from left to right and heaved another deep sigh. He finally gathered the courage to stand up and exit his dorm.

There was a knock on Runea's door. She sat up in bed rubbing her tired eyes. Sarah joined her. "Who would be knocking at this hour? It's four in the morning. . ." she yawned.

"I'm not sure," Runea shrugged, slowly getting to her feet and then heading over to the door. Due to the fact that it was mid-morning, Runea completely ignored the fact that she was in a baggy shirt and underwear when she answered the door. She was surprised to see who is was.

"Darren?" Runea questioned.

"Darren?" Sarah repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely and my room's so quiet. . ." Darren paused but then admitted, "Yo. . . I scared of the dark, okay? I don't wanna be alone."

"You're afraid of the dark?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"So. . . I was wonderin' if I could spend the night with ya. . . Well. . . can I sleep with ya?" Darren finished.

Sarah raised an eyebrow while Runea attempted to hide her blush. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sarah began. "Time out. You're telling me that you came here at four o'clock in the morning in your boxers just so you could sleep in our room with Runea?"

Darren nodded, showing that he didn't think that there was anything wrong with what he was doing.

Sarah sighed and then answered for the now confused/unaware Runea, "You can sleep here."

Darren smirked and entered the room without hesitation. Just as he flopped down on Runea's bed, Sarah corrected herself, "No, no, no. You can sleep in _Kira's _bed. She's not back yet. You're not sleeping with Runea."

Darren grumbled something to himself and then stood up. He collapsed onto Kira's bed in a sprawled out position. In minutes, he was asleep.

"Runea, you can go back to bed now," Sarah reminded Runea, noticing that she was still standing in thought in front of the door. "If you're worried about what Darren said, he phrased it wrong."

"Yes. . . Yes, of course," Runea nodded, trying to reassure herself that Sarah's statement was right and her thought was wrong. She got back in bed and then pulled the covers over her body and fell into a silent sleep.

Sarah shook her head and smiled. _Oh Darren. . . You're so. . . __**different**__. . .__Maybe that's why some girls like you. . ._

It was a matter of time before Sarah got comfortable and then drifted off into a deep sleep as well, thinking about one person and one person only.


	2. Chapter 3-5

**Chapter 3**

**Return**

Sarah groggily sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Her stomach ached and her head was pounding. She glanced over at Runea and raised an eyebrow.

Darren was lying beside her, locking her in an embrace. A smile was spread out across Darren's face as he slept silently. _What. The. Hell. I thought I told him to sleep in Kira's bed. He must have gotten up during the night. I wonder if Runea even knows. . . Poor Runea. . . When she wakes up. . ._

Runea narrowly opened her eyes and began to stretch.

_She's going to be so confused. . . Poor Runea. . ._

Runea began to slowly turn over. When she did, she couldn't help but to notice the arm that was tightly wrapped around her waist. Her eyes popped open almost immediately as she frantically spun around and then screamed.

Darren jumped up almost immediately, toppling over the side of the bed. Sarah couldn't help but to laugh. "What did you do last night?"

"D-Darren. . ." Runea stuttered, "W-what were y-you doing in. . . in _my _bed. . ?"

"I was cold last night so I decided to slip into bed next to ya," Darren replied.

Runea was silent.

"I thought I told you to stay in Kira's bed," Sarah stated.

"I told ya I was cold woman!" Darren snapped.

"Well you had enough warmth to get up and get into Runea's~" Sarah paused and then placed her hand over her stomach. In seconds, she dived off of her bed and then raced to the bathroom and hurled.

Runea raced over to the bathroom. "Sarah? Are you all right?"

Sarah stepped out of the bathroom with a flushed look on her face. She managed a shaky thumbs up. "Just a little morning sickness, that's all. Maybe it was from spending so much time at the hospital last night."

"That just nasty," Darren mumbled, standing up.

It was silent for a moment or two before Sarah finally screamed to Darren, "Will you put some clothes on already!?"

Sarah sat, reading the newspaper. She glanced around. Even though visiting hours were over and she was able to spend some time Bardroy, she decided to stay at the hospital for something to do. As she skimmed through the newspaper, she thought about some things. _I wonder where Kira and Joshua went to. I haven't seen them for awhile. It's weird. . . So many people have been disappearing lately. Sota still hasn't~_

Sarah gasped as a man barged through the double doors of the hospital, glancing around hastily. Sarah stood up almost immediately and then shouted in happiness, "Sota!"

She raced over to him and locked him in an embrace. Sota was still at first but then responded to her by wrapping his arms around her body and hugging her back. "Where were you?" Sarah questioned.

"I'm sorry. . . I got lost in the woods when I went searching for Bardroy. . . I was attacked by a group of Heartless and ended up getting lost deep within the forest. I finally found my way out," Sota replied.

"Really? You got lost."

"Yeah, stupid, isn't it?"

Sarah snickered. "It's good to have you back."

"I promised, didn't I?"

Sarah smiled and let her eyelids droop shut as she gave Sota another welcoming squeeze. She finally pulled away when Sota asked, "Where's Bardroy?"

"He's in one of the recovery rooms. He was having a rough time before but he's actually beginning to improve on his health," Sarah replied.

Without another word, Sota turned away and approached one of the nurses. "Excuse me, miss," he began, "but can you tell me what room Bardroy's in?"

"Davidson?"

Sota nodded.

"He's in recovery room thirteen, but visiting hours are over. If you come back with a parent or guardian~"

"I'm his brother. Our parents are dead. Please, I'm all he's got. He needs me. It's just the two of us."

The nurse sighed. "All right. Go on down that hallway and to the left. Room thirteen is at the end of that hall."

"Thank you." Sota charged down the hallway, almost taking out a few other nurses while he passed them.

Sarah sat back down in one of the hospital chairs. She thought about what Sota had said. _Just the two of them, huh? _She gently ran her fingers across her belly.

_Not for long._

**Chapter 4**

**It All Began With a Letter**

The lamp flickered as Sota sat down in his chair at his desk. He glanced around the room that was shrouded in Darkness. Darren's snores interrupted the silence of the night.

Sota sighed. He was exhausted. But, exhausted as he was, he knew what he had to do. He shook his head to keep himself awake as he pulled a sheet of paper out of one of the desk drawers and flattened it out. He grabbed a pencil and once it made contact with the paper, he froze.

He thought about what he was going to do.

_If I do this. . . I'll lose everything. . . But Sarah and Runea and everyone else wouldn't be affected. If I don't. . . Everything I come to know will disappear and I'll be alone either way. I have to do this. . . For everyone. For myself. . . For Sarah. . ._

Sota bit his lip and forced himself to write. _Even though what I'm writing will determine my Fate. . . At least I got to see you one last time before I disappear off the face of the Earth. . . Sarah. . . Please take care of Bardroy. . ._

Lightning flashed outside and thunder crackled in the sky. _They're watching me. . . I can feel their eyes watching me. . . She's just outside my door. . . And he's standing in the shadows behind me. . . The others are all around the building. . . They're all waiting for me. . . I can't turn back now. . . From now on. . . As I sign my name at the bottom of this paper. . ._

_ I belong to her._

**Chapter 5**

**Recovering**

"If I'm all better, then why do I have to take this medicine?" Bardroy questioned, giving the bottle of liquid a disgusted look.

"It will help you get stronger. You need to build up your strength," Runea told him, pouring some of the red colored liquid into a small cup. "Here." Runea handed him the medicine and a class of water.

Bardroy stuck his tongue out in disgust. "It smells like hell."

"Just drink the damn medicine!" Sarah shouted.

Runea frowned and then stomped over to Sarah and dragged her to the other side of the room. "What is your problem? Is this how you treat Bardroy after all he's been through?" she asked Sarah.

"He's just so annoying," Sarah grumbled. "Why do little kids have to ask so many questions and complain so much?"

"Please Sarah, he's still recovering. Do Sota and I a favor and help me take care of him," Runea pleaded. "I can't do it by myself."

"I know. . . I can see that Darren's helping out a lot," Sarah mumbled, glancing over at the sleeping Darren who was sprawled out on the couch with a bag of chips and bowl of ice cream. Sarah sighed. "It's just that I have no idea what to do when it comes to children."

"Bardroy's not even considered a child," Runea stated. "Sure, he's only ten, but I'd have to say that his maturity level is well. . . maybe just a little higher than Darren's. He's pretty smart too."

"I'm sorry Runea, but I'm not a patient woman. . ." Sarah admitted. "I don't think that I have the patience to take care of a child right now. I don't know how in the hell Sota was raised, but his patience must be pretty damn high for him to be able to take care of Bardroy."

"Where is Sota anyway?" Runea questioned. "I haven't seen him at all. You would think that he'd at least make an appearance."

"Yeah. . ." Sarah turned around and then yelled to the sleeping Darren, "Darren! Make yourself useful and wake up!"

Darren jumped up. "Huh? What?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to your dorm and find out where Sota is."

"Now?" Darren asked.

"No, tomorrow," Sarah answered sarcastically. "Now, you dumbass!"

Darren frowned and stood up. As he walked passed Runea he grumbled to himself, "Least you ain't aggressive or mean." He kissed Runea on the cheek.

Runea turned red and froze where she stood.

"Keep your fat, slobbery lips off of my woman!" Bardroy screamed to Darren after he choked down his disgusting medicine.

"_Your _woman? No, Runea _mine_. She belongs to _me_ and only _me_," Darren warned him.

"Like hell. Why Runea would ever pick you is beyond me," Bardroy responded.

"I ought~" Darren held up his fist.

"Darren!" Runea shouted. "What did I tell you about violence!?"

Darren frowned and lowered his fist.

"And I already told you that Bardroy's to frail to be pushed or messed around with. I don't want him to end up getting hurt," Runea lectured. "Now please Darren, go and find Sota."

"Fine," Darren groaned, turning and heading to the door. He gave Bardroy a glare. "I'm tellin' Sota."

"Go ahead. Tell him. See if he cares," Bardroy said, waving his hand. "That's right, you'd better run you big baby."

"Big baby? Oh, now you've~" Darren began.

"Darren!" Runea snapped.

Darren lowered his head and then headed out the door without another word.

Sarah shook her head. _I thank god that I'm not as pretty as Runea. If I had a ten year old kid and somebody as stupid as Darren flirting with me, I think I'd commit suicide. I don't see how Runea can put up with it. Her motherly instincts must have already taken over. I can't see how some people can fall in love. . . Or well. . . No. That's a lie. I already know what love feels like. . . Is what I'm feeling love or not?_


	3. Chapter 6-7

**Chapter 6**

**Disappearance**

"Is it true?" Sarah asked. "Is Sota really missing again?"

The policeman nodded. "He's been missing for a number of weeks. No ones seemed to notice. There's also still no sign of Kira Kardine or Joshua Capri. They seem to be gone too."

Sarah brushed some of her hair out of her face when she thought about something. "Do you think that these random disappearances have anything to do with the little girl who went missing a few months ago, Miranda Mason? And what about Adam LeVon?"

"They could be. But the question is, who's the culprit?"

"I don't know," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Well, don't worry miss," the policeman told her. "We'll figure it out."

Sarah nodded but was beginning to have second thoughts. _I don't think that I can trust any of these policemen anymore. Phh, yeah right. Adam and Miranda went missing months ago and they never found them. What kind of policemen do these people think they are. . . Abandoning children. . . It's just damn wrong. I'm still surprised that Joshua and Kira aren't back. I mean. . . I can see Kira not coming back seeing how she hates it here and I'm pretty sure that she hates all of us. . . But Joshua's kinda starting to make me worry. What if something happened to them? And it's not just them. It's Sota too. He's been acting strange lately. . . and now he's just gone too. Vanished. I don't think that he'd leave here without at least giving Runea and I message. He wouldn't just leave Bardroy. . ._

_I still didn't get tell him. . . What the hell am I waiting for? Wait till it's over with and then tell him? No. I decided to tell him beforehand. . . But now he's gone. Damn it. Why does everything bad always happen to me? I need to rest. . ._

Sarah nodded to the policemen and then headed back to her own room. When she entered, Runea slowly approached her and whispered, "Is it true? Is Sota really gone again?"

Sarah glanced over to Bardroy who was spread out asleep on Runea's bed. She nodded.

Runea sighed. "Where could he have possibly gone? Why does this keep happening?"

Sarah shook her head in response.

"Poor Bardroy. Sota's the only person he's close to. He'll be heartbroken when he finds out. And speaking of Sota disappearing, where have Joshua and Kira gone?" Runea continued.

Sarah shrugged.

"It's horrible. I've heard rumors that the Darkness has been beginning to grow. If so. . . Sota, Joshua, and Kira could be in danger. I hope that they'll be safe. . . Sarah?"

Sarah flopped onto her bed and hugged one of her pillows without a word.

"Sarah? Are you all right?" Runea questioned.

Sarah didn't respond, just lost herself in her thoughts. Strange disappearances, Darkness, Heartless, Sota. . . Everything haunted her dreams that night, willing them to change into nightmares.

**Chapter 7**

**The Hidden Message**

_Joshua. It just had to be Joshua who finally made an appearance. Why couldn't it have been Sota?_

_ But even though Joshua has come back, where was he? Is there some sort of link to the story he told? He told me the exact same thing that Sota said. There's no way that Joshua could have just got lost in the woods. He wasn't even on the same mission. But then again, he was out on his own mission somewhere else, so I don't necessarily have a say to what he was doing. But is what Sota told me a lie? Was he really lost for that few weeks he was gone before, or was he really covering over something else?_

_ The thing is. . . Where is he now? He's still gone. Rumors around this place spread fast. I've heard that he was dead. Others say that he and Kira ran off together. . . That really pisses me off to think that that one is true. But then again, I've seen Kira watching Sota. I've seen what she does. She can trick anyone with that body of hers. It disgusts me to think about it. What a bitch._

_ Perhaps that is where Sota went. Did he really run off with Kira. . ? It would explain why they're both missing. . ._

_ No._

_ Sota's not like that. I know him. He would never do anything like that._

Sarah sat, lost in her thoughts, when Darren interrupted her. "Yo Sarah. . . I'll be honest with ya, you's gainin' weight."

Runea stopped what she was doing and then turned to hear what Darren was saying. Bardroy and Joshua stopped too.

"I mean, seriously," Darren continued, "you've been to the gym at all? Look at ya'self. You look ter'ble."

"Uh. . . Darren. . ." Runea began softly but then paused. Darren wasn't finished yet.

"It don't 'urt to eat, but you should really throw in a salad once in a while. 'ow you even eatin' anythin' anyway? How does it fit?"

Runea could feel the anger from Sarah looming in the room. Sarah stood up, her back turned to Darren. "Darren. . ." she began slowly. The next thing Sarah said was unbelievable. It was the first time Sarah had ever used such language towards a human being.

Runea's heart stopped and her eyes widened. Bardroy's jaw dropped and Joshua began to laugh hysterically.

When Sarah finally finished, Darren stood in pure shock. "You. . . You. . ." Darren couldn't even think of a comeback. Sarah folded her arms when Darren finally blurted out, "Fat bitch!"

"Eat shit, Darren," Sarah retorted.

Darren racked his brain attempting to find a better comeback. Runea was finally able to take action and drag Sarah out of the room. She stepped past a messed up Darren, a shocked and confused Bardroy, a laughing Joshua, and then out of the room. Runea marched down the hallway and then entered a closet.

"What is with you?" Runea whispered to Sarah.

"What do you mean?" Sarah questioned.

"Why are you acting like this? It's not you Sarah. You've changed over the last few months."

"How?"

"You've been showing more attitude to everyone, getting lazy, gaining weight. . . What is happening to you?" Runea asked.

Sarah was hesitant.

"Please," Runea urged. "I'm your best friend Sarah. I won't tell anyone."

"All right. . ." Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Runea."

A moment passed and Runea was silent, as if she was trying to take in what Sarah had just said. Sarah managed a crooked smile. "Well. . ?"

"You. . . You're. . ." Runea stammered.

"Yes, Ruena. I'm pregnant," Sarah repeated.

A second or so went by until Runea finally responded, "Oh I can't believe it! Congratulations Sarah! I never actually thought. . ."

"Neither did I."

"Are you happy. . ? About having a child, I mean?"

Sarah slowly shrugged. "I. . . I'm happy. . . But I'm just not sure if I'm ready to take care of a child."

"A mother is always ready," Runea told her. "Once a child is born, your motherly instincts kick in."

"How do you know?" Sarah questioned. "It's not like you have a kid."

"No," Runea began, "but a few years after Bardroy was born his parents died. I helped take care of him afterward."

"No wonder you're so good with children. That's why Bardroy loves you so much."

"He. . . Bardroy _loves _me?" Runea questioned in shock.

_How clueless is she!? _Sarah thought before responding. "Of course he loves you! Have you seen the way him and Darren fight?"

"Well yeah. . . But I didn't really think it was that serious," Runea answered.

"Well, it's not like that serious. . . The kid's ten. I doubt he even knows what love feels like."

"Oh Sarah, I'm just so happy for you right now! I can't believe it! You must tell me, who's the father?" Runea questioned anxiously.

"Well. . . I'm pretty sure that it belongs to Sota," Sarah answered.

"Sota?_Sota?_ I thought that you told me that you didn't like Sota."

"That was before," Sarah protested in a whisper, "But now that I know him. . . He's actually really nice. . ."

"I told you Sota was nice! Oh Sarah! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl! I'll help you name it if you like!" Runea squealed. "How long has it been? How many months?"

"There's only about a month left. . ." Sarah told her, gently stroking her belly. "But. . . Even though everything's been going well. . . Sota's still gone."

"Maybe. . . Maybe he'll turn up before. . ."

"But what if he doesn't? What if something terrible happened to him? Rumors have been going around that he's dead. . . There was also one that he. . . he. . . He ran off with Kira. What if that's true?"

"I don't think that. . ."

"I can't help to think that both Joshua and Kira have something to do with Sota's disappearance. He wouldn't just run off. Not when Bardroy's so sick. . . Oh Runea. . ." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't know what to believe!"

Runea hugged her. "It's okay," she said softly.

Sarah wiped the tears from her face while Runea began, "I'm sure if we explain everything to Darren, Bardroy, and Joshua, they'll understand why you've been so different lately."

"You can't tell them!" Sarah cried. "You can't!"

"Aw, why not? It's not going to hurt any~"

"Runea, Sota doesn't even know. Every time I went to tell him, I couldn't or something happened and now he's gone. Joshua will laugh at me, Darren will flip out on me, and Bardroy. . . I can't even imagine what he would say!" Sarah slapped her forehead. "And Bardroy's the uncle! The whole school will know if I tell him! Oh please Runea. Don't tell anyone. I beg of you. Please."

"Oh. . . All right," Runea nodded. "But you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later."

"I know."

It was a matter of time before Runea and Sarah returned to their dorm. When they did, Darren and Joshua weren't there. "They must have went back to their own room."

"Bardroy had to head down to the hospital for his daily check up," Runea reminded Sarah.

Sarah nodded to show that she knew.

"Yo Sarah!" they heard Darren holler from the hallway.

"And here comes Darren," Sarah groaned. He barged into their room, almost breaking the door off the hinge.

"You could knock you know," Sarah lectured.

"But. . . But. . ." Darren panted.

"What is it Darren?" Runea questioned.

"I. . . I found somethin' man. . ." Darren said, holding up a piece of paper.

"What?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't know man, but it from Sota," Darren told her.

Hearing his name, Sarah snatched the paper out of Darren's hand, unfolded it and gave it a glance. Seeing Sota's name sighed at the bottom, she hastily asked, "Where did you find this?"

"In Sota's desk. I norm'ly don't root through his things, but I was bored. That when I found it," Darren explained.

Sarah read it silently to herself.

Runea watched as Sarah's expression began to change. It was serious at first, but then it grew weaker and weaker until it was contorted into an expression of pain and hurt. Disbelief and sorrow. Confusion and terror.

"Where'd Joshua go?" Runea whispered to Darren.

"To the cafeteria to get some grub."

"Did you read the note?"

Darren shook his head. "Couldn't read it. All I recognized was Sota's name."

Sarah slowly lowered the paper, her heartbroken expression never wavering. Runea slowly took it out of Sarah's hand and began reading out loud so Darren could listen:

Dear Sarah,

I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving. By the time you get this letter, I'll already be gone. I can no longer stay here at the college with you guys. I finally found my true calling; to be with Kira for the rest of my life. I love her with all my heart and she loves me. We're a perfect couple, which is why we both decided to just leave together. I'm sorry that I lied to you Sarah. I thought I loved you, I really did, but now I know that my heart was tricking me. My heart belongs to Kira, and to only her. I'm sure there's someone else out there for you. Once again, I am truly sorry and I know this is asking a bunch, but can you please take care of Bardroy for me? Kira and I both agreed that Bardroy was too young to come with us and we figured that he'd be in the way.

Thanks a bunch! Maybe we'll run into you sometime. Goodbye.

Sincerely,

Sota Davidson

Everyone was silent in the room. Even Darren couldn't make a comment. Sarah slumped onto the couch in despair.

Sota didn't love her. He loved Kira. The rumor around the school had been correct. They ran off together, leaving her alone to rot. They even left the practically orphaned Bardroy to fend for himself.

"Yo man. . . You. . . Ya sure that from Sota?" Darren managed to ask Runea.

Runea nodded and then remembered Sarah. How could she possibly approach her?

Bardroy stepped into the room minutes later. He glimpsed around. "What's with all the gloomy faces?"

No one answered.

Bardroy took notice in the piece of paper Runea held in her hand. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Huh? Oh this? It's nothing, I assure you," Runea said, trying to wave Bardroy off.

Sarah was able to pull herself together for a moment. _It's only a matter of time before Bardroy pulls that letter off of Runea. When he reads I, he'll be heartbroken. It must feel terrible to know that your own brother, the one that trusted and depended on all your life just dumped you off like a piece of trash. He's gonna be so sad and confused._

Bardroy pulled the note out of Runea's hand and read it. Sarah was surprised to see that Bardroy didn't even show a sign of sadness. Instead, he looked up at Runea asked asked in a serious tone, "Where did you find this?"

"Sota's room," Darren answered.

"Bardroy. . . I'm so sorry," Runea began. "I don't know why Sota would~"

"This isn't just a letter. . . It's a message," Bardroy told them.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Message?" Darren questioned, rubbing his chin. "'ow so?"

"See these numbers on the back?" Bardroy held up the paper. There were numbers written all over the back.

"So what?" Sarah asked, getting off the couch and approaching them.

"It's a code. A code I know how to break," Bardroy said. Sarah took the paper out of Bardroy's hand and read what was scribbled on the back:

4151420 2018211920 1015198211 1144 119181 208525185 2085 1514519 2589144 920 11212 238120522518 21 415 4151420 315135 1620518 135 119181 8119 25514 16121520209147 239208 2085 411811451919 6181513 2085 192011820 198519 201515 16152351862112 61518 21 2015 81144125 1514 25152118 152314 913 1915181825 21184181525 1144 1911818 913 1915181825 61518 522518252089147 9225 162120 21 20818152178 10211920 12520 135 19125 208919 9 1215225 21 91212 1391919 21

"How is this a code?" Sarah asked, curious to know.

"It's an alphabet code. If you convert the alphabet into numbers starting with one and ending in twenty-six, you can make a secret message. It's pretty simple actually," Bardroy explained.

"Oh," Runea said, "I get it now, A would be one, B would be two, and then it goes on and on until Z, which would be twenty-six."

"That's right," Bardroy nodded.

"How did you know that?" Runea questioned in wonder.

"I read a book on codes once. If you give me just enough time, I can probably figure out what it says. I was the one who taught Sota about it in the first place," Bardroy continued.

"That's amazing," Runea commented. "You're really smart Bardroy."

"Thank you." Bardroy leaned over and whispered in Darren's ear, "Score one for the smart kid."

Darren's face turned red with furry. "Oh yeah?" He lifted up his fist for a punch.

"Darren!" Runea snapped. "What's the rhyme for violence?"

Darren lowered his fist reluctantly. "Violence wrong and it never 'elps ya get 'long."

"That's right," Runea told him. "You should never show violence towards someone. Especially Bardroy. He's still a little sick from that one incident."

"But I'm all better now! I don't feel sick at~" Bardroy protested.

"Can we get back to the code please?" Sarah cut in.

"Oh yeah," Bardroy nodded. "Just give me a minute." Sitting down at the table, Bardroy grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. He quickly began to decipher the message. Turning to Darren, he asked him a riddle. "Hey Darren."

"What man?"

"What's the last letter in alphabet?"

"You don't know? That easy, man. It Z," Darren answered simply, his confidence shining.

Bardroy made a buzzing sound. "Incorrect. It's T. You know, A-L-P-H-A-B-E-T. The last letter is T."

"No, you said~"

"I said what's the last letter in alphabet. I meant the word."

"You little son of a~" Darren began, stepping towards him.

"Darren!" This time, Sarah snapped before Runea could. "If you touch him I swear to god I will cut off your head and mount it on my wall."

Darren took that as compliment. "You'd 'ang my face on a wall? Ya must think I handsome."

"You fool! It was a threat! Not a compliment!" Sarah yelled.

"Finished!" Bardroy shouted. He held out the paper to Darren. "How about you read?"

Darren frowned and bit his lip but reluctantly held his fist down.

"Well?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Can't read."

"Why not?"

"Never learned."

"Aw. . ." Bardroy grinned at him and then whispered, "Score three for the smart kid."

"Three?" Darren questioned.

"I got you with the alphabet riddle too."

Darren clenched his fists and his eye began to twitch. It took his all sanity to keep him from giving into anger.

Bardroy handed Runea the letter when she offered to read and she did:

Don't trust Joshua and Kira. They're the ones behind it all. Whatever you do, don't come after me. Kira has been plotting with the Darkness from the start. She's too powerful for you to handle on your own. I'm sorry Bardroy. . . And Sarah, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Just let me say this, I love you. I'll miss you. . .

Runea slowly lowered the letter. "Kira and Joshua. . . But how. . ? When. . ?"

"Them bastards. . . I can't b'lieve it," Darren grumbled. "They the ones who was always trickin' us."

Sarah clenched her fists. "Kira. . ." she grumbled through her gritted teeth. "That. . . That bitch. . . I'll kill her. . . I'll kill her for taking Sota. . ." Sarah's heart had pieced itself back together, but this time it was made of anger, love, and hate. She was focused on only three things. One; Kira was the enemy. Two; Sota, the one she loved, had been taken away from her. Three; she was pregnant with Sota's child and Sota needed help. She needed to do something. Now that she knew the truth, she had to act.

"We're going after Kira," Sarah told Darren, Runea, and Bardroy.

"Sarah. . ." Runea began.

"I mean it Runea," Sarah told her. "I have to do something."

"But Sarah. . ." Runea took Sarah's arm and whispered in her ear, "In the condition your in. . . I don't think that you can even fight. Not without injuring the baby. . ."

"I can fight. I assure you. Think about it Runea. You can't deny the fact that you want to go and find Kira and beat her ass to hell. And, what about Bardroy? Do you really think that you can say no to him? It's obvious that he wants his brother back."

"But Sarah, he's too sick to go with us."

"Who said he'd go with us? And another thing, while were out, maybe we'll find Bardroy's antidote for his poison. He only has a month left. . ."

"I don't know. . . I doubt the school will let us even go. . ."

"We're not going to tell anybody," Sarah said.

"But Sarah~"

"Darren," Sarah began. "Will you come with us?"

Darren nodded. "You man, if Sota's in trouble, I'll always be there to 'elp 'im."

"Runea?"

"Well. . . Okay," Runea agreed. "I don't like it but we don't have much of a choice."

"Then it's settled," Sarah concluded. "We'll leave tonight."

"Hey!" Bardroy interrupted. "What about me?"

"Oh yeah. . . You. . . Hmm. . ." Sarah bit her lip. "You can't go."

"Why not?!" Bardroy complained.

"You're still sick," Sarah replied.

"But I have the right to go! Sota's my brother!"

Sarah thought about it. It was true that Bardroy was Sota's brother, his only brother. And he did need the antidote for his poison. He only had about a month left. . . four at most. He wouldn't survive very long without it. Sarah looked up at Bardroy. "Okay," she nodded. "You can come with us."

"But Sarah, he's still too sick. What if something hap~" Runea began but Bardroy cut her off.

"I'm not sick at all!" he protested. "The only thing I'm sick of is hearing that excuse!" Everyone was silent.

"There's something that you never told me, isn't there? There's something more to the reason why I have to go to the hospital every day that you're not telling me."

No one answered.

"Yo man. Kid's right. He don't look sick at all. What gives?" Darren asked.

Sarah turned to Runea. "You didn't tell Darren?"

Runea shook her head. "I didn't want him to do anything rash. I thought that he may even tell Bardroy so I didn't."

"Tell me. . . What's the matter with me?" Bardroy asked. "What's been going on with my body for the last few months?"

Sarah lowered her head. "You had more than just a high fever, Bardroy. You were poisoned and that same poison is still running through your veins. We don't have an antidote for it. This poison is eating away at your organs. It's only a matter of time before your entire body breaks down. The doctor told us that you only had about eight months to live. You have about a month left. . . at the most, you have four, but that's unlikely." Sarah sighed. It broke her heart to see the horrified look on Bardroy's face, but he needed to know the truth. They had hidden it from him for too long, _way _too long. "The truth is Bardroy that if we don't find that antidote for your poison. . . You're going to die. Really soon."

"Y-yo man. . . Why didn't anyone tell me? I. . . I could have done somethin', ya know. . . Could have found the antidote," Darren managed to say, the same horrified look as Bardroy on his face. His was almost worst.

"D-die. . ? I'm. . . I'm gonna die. . ?" Bardroy looked at Sarah and Runea with terrified eyes, tears beginning to form at the edges. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Bardroy," Runea said softly. "We were afraid to tell you because we didn't want you to panic. We knew that you'd be scared."

"There. . . There is a cure. . . right?" Bardroy asked.

"We think there is," Sarah told him. "You said that some woman with green hair was the one who poisoned you, right?"

Bardroy nodded. "I passed out before I got her name."

"Well, we know that she has green ha~" Sarah froze. "Green hair! Runea, who do you know anyone who has green hair?"

"Well, there's a girl down on the four floor in dorm number three who has green hair. . ." Runea paused. "You don't think. . ?"

"I do."


	4. Chapter 8-9

**Chapter 8**

**Leaving**

That night. . .

"Open up!" Sarah shouted, pounding her fist on the door.

"I think her name's Elza," Runea whispered.

"Yo Elza! Open up the damn door!" Darren cursed. "Get the hell out here ya bitch!"

"What did you do with my brother!" Bardroy yelled.

"Guys. . . Please. . ." Runea began, "It's the middle of the night. . ." She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's three a.m. Everyone's still sleeping. Maybe we should come back in the morning."

"Runea, this important!" Darren protested. "We need ta talk to 'er now!"

It was only a matter of time before the other students began to holler at them. Someone in that hallway opened their door and began to yell at them. "Will you shut up!?" he yelled.

"Why don't you, Allen!?" Darren snapped.

"Bardroy! What are you doing!?" someone else screamed. "Go back to bed!"

"Shut up!" Bardroy retorted. "You have no idea what's going on!"

"Sarah! What are you doing in this part of the building!" another person screamed, racing up to her in his boxers.

"It's a long story, Jason," Sarah sighed. "Just tell us, where's Elza?"

"I haven't seen her. She hasn't been here for a few days. . ." Jason replied. "I don't know where she went."

"Tell me, can she do anything with poison?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't know, but she did get a hundred on the lesson in class that one day. She even got the bonus right. I tell you man, she's weird," Jason replied.

"Thanks Jason. That's all we need."

"Did something happen to her?"

Sarah shook her head. "We just wanted to know some more about her. You can go back to bed now. Tell everyone that we're leaving so they can shut their mouths," Sarah said.

Jason nodded. "See ya Sarah." He managed a small wave and then walked away.

"She has to be the one."

"Sarah, how can you be sure? So what that she's gone. She could have went home to visit her family or there could have been a death in the family or something else. . ." Runea suggested.

"Runea, number one, she's the only person in this school who has green hair. Number two, don't you find it weird that she fled right after we found out about Sota? Number three, Elza's a freakin' liar. She is _so_ good at lying. Thinking about it, I've seen her lie to people. They don't even suspect. Number four, she's clever. Number five~"

"Okay, okay," Runea said, silencing Sarah. "I get it. So Elza's a green-haired, clever liar who's missing in action. So what?"

"Number five, she's good at sneaking. I can go on like this all night long if you want me to," Sarah offered.

"I'll pass," Runea said. "Look Sarah, it could have been someone else who poisoned Bardroy."

"How do you explain the one hundred percent on the poison test?" Sarah asked.

"I took that test last semester," Runea stated. "I got one hundred on it and so did Darren."

"Yo man, actually, I cheated on that," Darren confessed from over on the couch. "Took Bardroy's test."

"You took my test?" Bardroy asked in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?"

"Can we get back to what's important please? Thank you," Sarah cut in, irritation in her voice. "The thing is that if we don't hurry Bardroy's going to die. Instead of sitting here protesting with me, why don't we at least find Elza and ask her about it!? Do you really want Bardroy to die Runea!?"

"But what if we're wrong about Elza?"

"I'll take all the blame," Sarah told her. "But our first priority is getting Bardroy the antidote."

"Yo man, what 'bout Sota?" Darren questioned. "What 'bout 'im?"

"Sota's strong enough to take care of himself. We still need to focus on Bardroy," Sarah stated.

"But Sarah~" Runea eyed her belly. "Are you positive that you want to go through with this? I mean. . . What about the~"

"It'll be fine," Sarah told her. "Trust me." Sarah turned to Bardroy, "Are you sure that you wanna go through with this? If anything happens to you while we're out there, you're just going to have to deal with it as long as you can, all right?"

Bardroy nodded. "I'll be okay."

"All right, get whatever you think is necessary to take," Sarah directed. "We're leaving in an hour."

**Chapter 9**

**As if Things Aren't Bad Enough**

Sota sighed and shook his head.

"Aw, lighten up man. It's not that bad here. I mean, yeah, Kira's a real bitch and all but at least we get fed and have a place to sleep."

"Easy for you to say. . . What was your name again, Anthony?"

The guy next to Sota nodded. "Anthony Livic."

"I had everything. . . But now because of Kira. . . I had to throw it all away," Sota sighed. "I had no choice but to join her. It was either that or lose everything else I had. Like I said, I didn't have a choice."

Anthony popped a lollipop in his mouth. "I feel bad for you. I wouldn't be here either if I had somewhere else to be. . . But that's the thing, I don't have anywhere else to be. When Joshua offered me to stay here, I took it. Besides, the food and the shelter's not the only good thing here. There's a girl. . . And damn is she pretty."

"Girl?" Sota rolled his eyes. _I've only seen three girls here. Number one, Kira. She's a total bitch slash whore. . . She's just everything that's bad. The other two were the ones that started this mess. They're the ones who kidnapped Bardroy and poisoned him. They both looked like total drips too._ "Please," Sota began, "all the women here are total bitches."

As soon as Sota finished his sentence, a dagger wielded by Anthony was pointed at his throat. "Don't you _ever_ say anything like that about Elza ever again when you're next to me. You might just find yourself dead."

"Sorry. . ." Sota groaned. "Even so, if you killed me I doubt Kira would let you off the hook. If you kill me, she kills you. And if she kills you, you'd never get to be with the girl you ever so want."

Anthony narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "I see, thinking outside the box. You do have a point." He pulled his dagger away from Sota's throat. "But there is something that I'm quite curious about, why does Kira have a liking in you? Why are you so special?"

Sota shrugged. "I don't know."

"You must have done something to get her to like you so much. I think she values you more than she does Joshua now. And Joshua's been with her for awhile. He's practically second in command."

"How many people are here?" Sota asked.

Anthony scratched his chin. "Well, Kira and Joshua run the place, Elza, Raven, and I do the errands and the missions. . . Oh yeah. . . And there's Adam. Adam LeVon to be precise."

"Adam?"

"You don't want to meet him."

"Why not?"

"He's Joshua's servant. One of them at least. . ."

"Who's the other one?" Sota questioned.

"I'm not sure. . . Some little girl of some sort. . . But I'm serious about Adam. Stay away from him," Anthony told him.

"Why?

Anthony glanced around the room and then whispered to Sota, "He's weird. He can control the shadows. . . And I'm not talking about the Heartless. I'm talking about the shadow that follows you everywhere you go. The dark one that lingers in light."

"He can control shadows?" Sota whispered back.

Anthony nodded. "Just imagine, walking down a hallway, minding your own business, and then your shadow just ends up attacking you and taking you down. That just some of what he can do."

"Well then, what else _can _he do?" Sota questioned.

"I don't think Adam is wholly human. I think his body is human, but his soul is one of a demon. I think it came straight from Hell. Another thing is that he doesn't eat food. . ."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Sota asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Anthony hissed. "He doesn't eat food. . . He feeds on memories. And once he takes all of your memories, he can implant fake ones inside of you. Thinking about it, he can make you a whole different person."

Sota raised an eyebrow.

"There used to be another kid here. He was Joshua's old servant. When Adam came along, he didn't last very long. You see, Adam was hungry. . ." Anthony narrowed his eyes at Sota. He pulled the finished lollipop out of his mouth. "I'm sure that you can guess what happens next."

"He killed him," Sota breathed.

Anthony nodded. "He devoured his memories and then ripped his body apart. Left it lying in one of the corridors. That was the most gruesome thing I've ever seen."

"You were there?" Sota asked. "Why didn't Adam kill you?"

"He gave me a warning." Anthony unbuttoned his vest and then tossed it aside. He pulled up his shirt to reveal a long deep scar that ran across his torso. "If I ever watched him while he fed again, he'd kill me. This is what he did to me. And he did this with his _hands_."

Sota cringed looking at the scar. "With a wound that deep, your lucky that you survived. Any more powerful and he could have cut you in half."

"I thought I was going die. He left me in the hallway. I dragged myself to Elza's chamber and she patched me up. Another reason why I like her. I can depend on her if I get hurt." Beginning to slip his vest back on, Anthony continued, "Now do you understand why you should stay away from Adam LeVon?"

"I need a description in case I run into him. You know, so I can get my ass out of there before he sees me."

"Let's see," Anthony began. "He's pretty short compared to us, being that he's only fourteen. This is going to sound a little weird, but he wears a purple tuxedo with a black tie. He also has short, light-blonde hair and light blue eyes."

"And he's Joshua's servant?"

"Yeah," Anthony nodded.

"If he's so powerful, then why hasn't he killed Joshua yet?"

"I think that Adam sees him as a father. A guardian."

Sota shook his head. "This whole place is crazy."

"Like I said before, it's not that bad."

"You said that there was a little girl here. Who is she?" Sota asked.

"I'm not really sure," Anthony shrugged. "Rumor has it that she's gonna be one of Joshua's servants too, and I'm pretty sure that the rumor's right. She was with Joshua one day. When Joshua was busy talking to Kira, I tried to talk to her. She wouldn't answer me. It was like she couldn't answer me or something. Anyway, I think her name's Miranda. Miranda Mason."

"Why does Joshua keep recruiting all these children as his servants?" Sota questioned. It seemed pretty odd to have children serve you.

"I asked him that before. He told me that children are the easiest to obtain and they're easy to replace."

"That's cruel," Sota said, disgust in his voice.

"I didn't think that it was the greatest thing either. . . But it's better not to protest if you want to keep your life. I suppose that it's true though."

"What?"

"It is easier to hire children to work for you. I already heard that he's getting another servant soon too," Anthony said.

"Who?" Sota asked.

"Hmm. . . I don't know. Some Davidson boy," Anthony revealed.

Sota's eyes widened. He sat up straight. "What did you just say?"

"Some Davidson bo~"

Sota grabbed the scruff of Anthony's shirt. "Which Davidson boy? What's his first name?"

"I can't remember."

"Think!"

"Uh. . . Let's see. . . Um. . . I'm pretty sure it started with a B. . . Oh. . . Oh! It's Bardroy! Bardroy Davidson," Anthony stammered.

Sota released the grip he had on Anthony's shirt. "Where's Joshua's chamber?"

"What?"

"Where's Joshua's chamber!?" Sota repeated in a yell.

"It's on the other side of the building. You know where Kira's tower is? Well, it's down that left corridor at the end of the hallway. Why?"

Sota was silent as he turned around.

"Oh no. Don't tell me that you're going there," Anthony said, shaking his head. "Don't you remember anything I told you about Adam? He'll kill you!"

"They'll kill my brother if I don't do something!" Sota yelled.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "Brother? Who's your brother. . ? Oh. . . Don't tell me that Bardroy's your. . ."

Without another word, Sota disappeared out of the room.

"Joshua!" Sota screamed, barging through his chamber door. "What the hell? You promised that if I came with you that you wouldn't touch Bardroy!"

Joshua looked up at him from his table. He flipped the leather bound book that he was writing in shut and then put it away. "You know, you really should knock before entering someone's room. It's rather rude if you don't."

"Don't give me that shit!" Sota grumbled. "Answer me!"

"Indeed I did say that. I said that I wouldn't_ hurt_ him, and I'm not going to." Joshua laughed. "I just need him for awhile. . ."

"For what?" Sota demanded to know.

"You know, to run a couple errands. . . Tell us a little about some things. . . He's really smart after all. He could easily give us a few answers. . ."

"What do you want to know?" Sota asked. "I can answer your questions."

"I'm afraid that you can't. We need him."

"I heard that you were going to use him as one of your servants."

"Someone here told that, I presume?" Joshua guessed.

"Maybe." Sota didn't want to rat Anthony out. He didn't seem bad, and Sota already knew that he wasn't like Joshua or Kira. "Anyway, what would you need him for?" Waiting for Joshua's answer, Sota glanced around the room. There was no sign of Adam, but he did spot the little girl, Miranda, that Anthony had mentioned. She stood on the opposite end of the room, a blank expression on her face with her hands behind her back. She was dressed in a black and white maids outfit. She only looked to be about ten.

Joshua noticed Sota eying Miranda. "Ignore her," he began. "She's just a mindless servant. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Then why's she here? What can she possibly be doing for you?" Sota asked.

"She cleans. She's my maid after all. She does whatever I command. It's pretty helpful actually."

"You didn't answer my question from before."

Joshua narrowed his eyes. "You are aware that Bardroy was poisoned, am I correct?"

"Yeah, because you ordered it."

"That was Kira, not me," Joshua stated, frustration in his voice. "Anyway, that poison is severely deadly. The longest someone has ever survived it eight months. Well, I'll have you know that it's been almost eight months since Bardroy was poisoned. Do you know what that means?"

The look on Sota's face was one of disbelief and pain. He was silent.

"Bardroy's going to die. I was thinking that since he's going to die soon, might as well make good use of him."

"You bastard," Sota growled, "do you really think that I'd let you get Bardroy? If he's about to die. . . then just leave him alone. . . Please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You see, Kira wants him too."

"What does she need him for!?"

"Info. And let me tell you this, Kira picked you to go out and fetch him."

"What?"

"That'll be your first assignment," Joshua told him.

"No! I'm not bringing my brother here!" Sota yelled.

Joshua smiled. "I thought that you'd be glad that Kira sent you. After all, if we send anyone else, they'll use force to bring him here. . . You know, which includes punching, kicking, stabbing. . . And with the condition Bardroy's in, they could easily kill him by mistake."

"I told you that I won't do it."

"Oh well. . . If we can't have Bardroy, then we can just use Sarah. . ."

Sota's frown grew larger. "That's low, even for you."

"Well, it's true. Either Sarah or Bardroy. Which one can we take?"

"That's not fa~"

"Life isn't fair," Joshua hissed. "Think about it Sota. Sarah's young. . . She can have a whole life it you let her. But with Bardroy, he's going to die soon anyway. . . there's nothing awaiting him in life but death. Make your choice."

Sota lowered his head. Bardroy was his brother. He couldn't just betray him like that. Sarah was the one that he loved. He couldn't betray her either. Why did he have to choose? Why couldn't Joshua and Kira just leave things alone? Sota looked back up at Joshua.

"Have you chosen?" Joshua asked.

"If I bring Bardroy to you, you won't hurt him?" Sota questioned.

"Of course not. . . The worst thing that could happen would be interrogation," Joshua told him.

Sota's eyes widened. He stepped up to Joshua and looked him straight in the eye. "You wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't." Joshua smiled. "But Kira_ would_. If Bardroy answers, we won't have to show violence."

"Bardroy's smart. He would never give you any important information."

"Which is why we'll use force."

Sota's frown grew even larger.

"Better go fetch him. Some of the others will go with you."

Sota was still frowning when he left the room.


	5. Chapter 10-11

**Chapter 10**

**Taken**

"What about Joshua?" Bardroy asked.

"Yo man, ''e said 'e was down in cafeteria," Darren stated.

"That was yesterday, Darren," Sarah pointed out. "After all, we're in an entirely different place right now."

"Guess you's right," Darren agreed.

"Even so, Joshua definitely is with Kira now," Runea said. "I still can't believe that they're with the Darkness. . . All this time. . ."

"They's traitors," Darren told her. "They can't be forgiven."

"Where do you think they went?" Bardroy questioned.

"Who knows? They probably have a house or a castle or something like that. All the bad people do," Sarah answered. "Maybe if we keep walking, we'll run into some~"

"Yo Bardroy! Duck!" Darren screamed, cutting Sarah off.

Bardroy quickly ducked down and put his hands over his head just as a sharp-clawed hand swooped above his head. If he hadn't moved, he would have been struck in the side of the head and probably killed.

Darren summoned his Keyblade and then charged at the attacker, a black-haired girl with incredible bat-like wings emerging from her back. When Darren slashed at her, she hopped back to avoid the attack. "Yo man, who're you?"

"Darren," Runea began calmly, "there's more than just her."

Everyone glanced around realized that she was right. A girl stood the left, and a guy stood to the right.

"Whatcha doin' 'ere?" Darren demanded to know.

"We came here for a little entertainment," the other girl told them.

"Wait a minute. . ." Sarah started, "you. . ." She pointed the girl with the black wings. "You're the one kidnapped Bardroy in the first place."

"Bingo," she laughed. "I'm Raven. And yes, I was one of the ones who took Bardroy in the beginning."

"And you must be Elza!" Sarah realized, pointing at the other girl.

"We know them two, then who's this?" Darren asked, pointing his Keyblade at the boy.

"Name's Anthony," the boy answered with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Don't give us that," Sarah grumbled. "What do you want? What's your purpose here?"

"Hmm, let's see. . ." Elza glanced around and then laid her eyes on Bardroy. "Oh, there he is. We need him." She pointed the ten-year-old.

"What'd you say? Ain't no way you gettin' Bardroy!" Darren yelled.

Raven sighed. "Everything has to be complicated. Oh well, we can always just take him from you. . ." She evilly smirked and then vanished.

"Yo man. . . Where'd she~"

"Darren! Behind you!" Runea shouted. Darren quickly spun himself around and then blocked Raven's lash. He blocked her next attack and then shoved Raven back. She once again disappeared. Everyone frantically looked around for Raven.

Runea gasped when she saw her appear behind Sarah. "Protect!"

An orb of light surrounded Sarah. Raven's claws bounded off the barrier. Runea spotted Raven appear behind Bardroy and then commanded, "Protectga!"

Protective coatings of light surrounded them all. "Bardroy!" Runea began, "You need to get out of here! You can't fight them! It's too dangerous for you to be here, especially since they're after you!"

"But Runea~" Bardroy started.

"Yo Bardroy! Get movin'!" Darren yelled, slashing at Elza who swerved to the left to avoid the attack.

"But where do I~"

Runea answered Bardroy so quick that he didn't even get to finish his sentence. "Just run Bardroy! Run! We'll come find you! Go, before the barrier wears off!"

Bardroy quickly turned around and dashed off into the woods. "Oh no you don't!" Raven shouted, pulling out an ebony black gun. She pulled the trigger. When the bullet hit the protective barrier, it shattered.

Runea gasped and then screamed desperately, "Bardroy, run!"

Bardroy's eyes widened when a bullet was launched into a tree just to the right of his head. The gunshots stopped firing as he continued to advance deeper into the unknown forest. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him. When he turned back around, he ran into somebody. He first feared that it was someone that was after him but gasped when he realized that it was someone else.

"Sota? What. . . What are you doing here?" Bardroy asked, wrapping his arms around him. "Why didn't you come back. . ?"

Sota lifted Bardroy off of his feet and then hugged him back. "I guess you got that message huh?" He looked around. "You're miles away from the college. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for you," Bardroy answered.

Sota sat Bardroy back on the ground. "I told you to stay put."

"But Sota. . . You're my brother. . . I had to find you. . ."

"It's okay. . . But Bardroy. . . I need you to come with me," Sota told him.

"Hmm? Why? Where are you going?"

"Uh. . . It's hard to explain. . . But. . . will you?" Sota asked.

"Where to?" Bardroy questioned.

Sota sighed. "Kira's Castle."

Bardroy's eyes widened. "Kira? You. . . You're taking me to Kira. . ?"

"It's more complicated than that. . . But you need to come with me. Please Bardroy," Sota begged. "I don't wanna have to force you."

"No. . ." Bardroy shook his head, taking a step back. "I. . . I can't go with you. . ."

Sota grabbed Bardroy's arm. He could hear someone calling Bardroy's name in the distance. A girl. . .

_Sarah._

"Sota. . . Let go!" Bardroy protested.

"Answer their questions and you won't get hurt," Sota whispered to Bardroy quickly. "I'm sorry." Sota swung his arm around and clonked Bardroy right on the side of his neck, knocking him out instantly. He caught Bardroy as he fell and then gently sat him down on the ground. He could hear someone approach from behind him.

"Bard~" He heard a gasp from over his shoulder. He didn't turn around. "Sota? Sota. . . is it really you?"

Even though Sarah saw that Bardroy was unconscious, she had her attention set on Sota. She raced over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sota. . . We've finally found you. . . We've all been. . . I've been so worried about you. . ." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. "I've missed you so much. . ."

Sota slowly stepped out of her embrace. "Why did you come here?" he asked, his back still turned to her.

"I needed to find you. . . Sota, I love you. . . And. . . Well, I have something that I need to tell you."

Sota bit his lip. As much as he wanted to turn around, he knew he couldn't. He knew that if he did, he may never be able to turn back. And, if he couldn't turn back, Sarah and everything else important to him would be taken away, and Kira would win.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here any longer," Sota began but paused because he couldn't get the words to leave his mouth.

"Sota. . . I'm pregnant," Sarah revealed.

Sota's eyes widened and he swallowed. He couldn't believe what Sarah had just said.

An uneasy feeling came over Sarah. Sota hadn't responded from her statement. She patiently waited for an answer when Sota finally began, "The last type of burden I need is a child."

Sarah's heart stopped. "B~But Sota. . ."

"Do yourself a favor and get out of here. You can have the kid. . . So take it and go."

Sarah was devastated. She never thought that that would be Sota's reply. She didn't know what to say. Runea was wrong. Sota really didn't love her. He loved Kira.

He didn't care. Not at all.

Sarah slumped to the ground in despair and shock.

Sota bit his lip until it bled. "I'm sorry Sarah, but my heart belongs to Kira. I love her. Get out of here while you still can. The Heartless are wandering around so you shouldn't be out here by yourself. . . Especially now since you're carrying a child."

"Sota. . ." Sarah began slowly, tears filling her eyes and then streaming down her cheeks.

"Sorry Sarah. . . But this is good-bye. We'll never meet again." And with that, Sota tossed the unconscious Bardroy over his shoulder and then disappeared into the dark forest.

Tears dripped off of Sarah's chin and splattered onto the ground. She placed her one hand over her mouth to contain her sobs.

"Don't worry. . . Everything will be fine. . ." she sobbed, placing her other hand over her stomach. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Don't worry. . . Daddy didn't mean what he said. . ."

_If he wrote that code to me saying that he loved me, then he does. Why waste the time writing the secret message if it wasn't true. . ._

_I can't make my heart lie to me any longer._

_I love him._

_I'll do anything I can to protect him._

_And I'm going to get him back, no matter what._

Sarah stood up. She wiped away the rest of her tears with her arm. Summoning her Keyblade, she took a step forward in the same direction Sota had gone. He had to have come from where Kira resided. He was definitely going back to her. There had to be a way there. She knew she could find it.

Sarah wasn't just after Sota anymore. She needed to get Bardroy back as well along with his antidote.

Sarah took a deep breath. This is where she would part ways with Darren and Runea. They could easily handle themselves. Nothing was holding them back. Gripping her Keyblade in her hand, Sarah began to head down the path that she knew would lead to Kira.

And more importantly, to Sota and Bardroy.

**Chapter 11**

**Interrogation**

Sota carried Bardroy on his back as he headed towards Joshua's chamber. When he approached the door, he entered without knocking once again.

"Joshua," he began, but paused. Joshua wasn't there. He sighed and noticed that Miranda was in the room. He looked around and then closed the door behind him. He advanced towards her. "Hey there," he said to her.

She didn't respond.

"I'm Sota. Can you tell me where Joshua went?"

It was silent. Sota sighed and decided to give up. It was no use talking to this girl. Just as Sota went to leave the room, Miranda answered.

"He went to Kira's tower."

Sota stopped, he turned around and then faced her. "So you can talk after all."

"I'm not supposed to, but all the gossip around here says that you should be respected more then our master," Miranda responded. "So. . . I guess that it's okay to talk to you."

"Your master?"

"Joshua. He's our father."

"Our?" Sota questioned.

"Adam and I," Miranda told him. "Joshua's our father, and Adam's my older brother." The little girl circled around Sota and glanced at Bardroy. "Is he going to be our next brother?"

A shiver ran down Sota's spine at the mention of Adam. "Next brother? Just how many brother's do you have?"

"There were a few more. . . But they broke."

Sota raised an eyebrow. "Broke?"

"You see, we who serve Joshua only exist for two reasons. One, of course, to serve and protect Joshua. Two, to feed Adam."

Sota's eyes widened. "Feed Adam? You mean with your memories?"

Miranda nodded. "He can only survive without them for so long. . . He needs us to keep him healthy." Miranda looked up at the clock on the wall. "Adam will be coming back soon. You can stay to meet him if you like. I'm sure he would like to meet you. . . Who knows? You could even be pretty _tasty_ to him. . ."

Sota tensed. "What?"

An evil, insane smirk flickered to life on Miranda's face and then disappeared just like that. "So, do you want to meet him?"

"Uh. . . Sorry," Sota apologized, slowly backing towards the door. "I would but, I really need to get back to Kira and Joshua."

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, maybe some other time," Sota suggested. "See ya."

Miranda waved as he closed the door to Joshua's chamber. Once the door was closed tightly, he dashed down the corridor and then around the corner. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

_What was with that girl? That was really creepy. . . This place is full of creeps. . . _Sota thought. He shook his head and then headed towards Kira's tower. He walked up the staircase and then came to a halt just in front of her door.

Sota licked his hand and then flattened down some of his messed up hair. It was either that, or have Kira do it, and that was something not worth experiencing. Sota preferred to do it himself. He straightened his clothes and the prepared himself to knock on the door. He could hear the voices of Joshua and Kira bickering at each other from inside. He took a deep breath and then knocked.

"Yeah, who is it?!" he heard Kira yell from inside. Sota could tell that she was _not_ in a good mood.

"Sota," Sota replied.

"Oh Sota!" he heard Kira say happily. "Joshua, go open the door for Sota." A few seconds went by before he heard Joshua's reply.

"He's right there. Can't he just open the door himsel~"

A noise filled the air. The sound of a slap to be precise. "Get the door!" Kira ordered from inside.

Sota heard footsteps heading towards the door. Not long after that, the door opened. Joshua stood there. "Come in Sota," he said, his one cheek beat red.

Sota reluctantly stepped into the room, Bardroy still on his back.

"Oh, I see that you've got Bardroy," Kira said, eying the ten-year-old on Sota's back. "Joshua, take that load off of Sota."

"No, no, I got him," Sota said, waving Kira away.

"It doesn't matter, we're taking him anyway," Kira told him. "Joshua." Joshua carefully pulled Bardroy off of Sota's back and then took him in his own arms. "Take him down to the dungeon and tie him up," Kira directed. "I'll be down in a few moments so we can start the interrogation."

Joshua exchanged glances with Sota before he left the room without a word.

Kira sat down on her couch. She said one word to Sota. "_Sit._"

Sota reluctantly sat down next to Kira. She put her arm around his neck. "I just knew that you would be the perfect one for that job. If I would have sent Joshua, he would have found a way to mess up. Sometimes I think that he doesn't even try."

Kira scooted herself closer to Sota. She leaned over and then kissed him on the cheek. Sota flinched when she did. "Tell me you love me, Sota," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Kira," Sota replied, trying to hide the disgust in his voice. The mere thought of it was worse than saying it.

"If you love me Sota," Kira began. She leaned closer to his ear and then finished once again in a whisper, "then _kiss_ me."

Sota's heart sunk. _Damn it. . ._

"Come on, Sota," Kira urged, leaning closer to him. Their foreheads were practically touching. Sota swallowed. His eyes slowly flickered shut as he leaned forward and filled the gap between their lips.

"Yo man, where Sarah go?" Darren questioned.

"I'm not sure," Runea replied. "I told her to run and catch up with Bardroy so she didn't get injured."

"What does it matter n'way? If she would've got injured, you could 'ave 'ealed 'er," Darren told her.

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Where do ya suppose them goons went?"

Runea shrugged. "It's obvious that they were buying time for something. They came, picked a fight, and then fled. It's just weird."

"What do ya think they wanted?" Darren asked.

"Hmm. . . Well, who's knows? They could have wanted a number of things. . ." Runea's eyes widened. "Oh no. . ."

"What?"

Runea turned to Darren. "Maybe they got Bardroy. . . That's what they said they wanted. Oh, Darren, what do they want with him? What has he done? He's just an innocent child! We need to find him!"

Darren looked around just before he screamed, "Yo Bardroy! You out there!?"

"Bardroy!" Runea called. "Please, answer us!"

"Yo Sarah!" Darren continued. "Where are you?!"

"Sarah!"

Sarah could hear Darren and Runea calling for her in the distance. She ignored their calls. She stood in front of a random tree. Only, this tree was different. There was a dark feeling lingering around it. The feeling of pure _Darkness._

Sarah looked around. There was nothing unusual in the area. Sarah paced around the tree multiple times before getting an idea. Holding up her Keyblade, she began to chip the bark off the tree. Her eyes narrowed when she saw found a marking under the bark.

A keyhole.

"Sarah!"

"Yo Sarah!"

Darren and Runea were getting closer. No doubt, they would be there soon. Sarah held her Keyblade out in front of her. A bright light shone from the end of the Keyblade into the Keyhole. There was a snap. The Keyhole began to expand until it was as large as the tree. It was a doorway.

Without hesitation, Sarah entered the doorway.

"So let me get this straight," Anthony started. "You woke me up so you could brush your teeth?"

"Kira freakin' kissed me!" Sota protested, his mouth full of toothpaste. "You have no idea what it feels like to have Kira's lips touch yours!"

"Dude! You're using my toothbrush!" Anthony realized.

"I didn't have my own!" Sota told him. "Besides, I'd rather have your germs in my mouth than Kira's."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I'll just pretend like I never heard you say that." After about five minutes, Anthony continued, "I think that you've cleaned your mouth enough."

Sota stepped out of Anthony's bathroom, a look of disgust on his face. "I swear to god, she kisses me one more time. . . I mean, it's bad enough she kisses me on the cheek, but I'll be damned if she keeps kissing me on the lips. I feel like I just walked through Hell."

"I couldn't have been that bad. . ." Sota gave Anthony a look. "Okay, I get it, it was bad," Anthony said. "I would have probably killed her if she tried to kiss me."

Sota cringed. "Damn it. . . I can still feel her arms around my neck and her fingers in my hair."

"I feel bad for you," Anthony admitted. "If Kira loved me, I would have committed suicide."

"Aw screw this," Sota muttered. "I'm taking a shower." Sota walked back into Anthony's bathroom.

"Wait, I never said that you cou~"

Sota closed the bathroom door.

Anthony sighed. "Oh well. . ."

Bardroy slowly opened his eyes. He was in a shadowy, cold, muggy room. He groaned and looked around. Although his vision was blurred, he could tell that he was sitting on a chair. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, his vision began to improve. He could see two figures in front of him. One was standing still and the other was approaching him. It took a few seconds for Bardroy's hearing to work.

"He finally woke up," a familiar voice said. "Sota must have hit him harder than I thought."

He knew that it was Kira.

"Watch and learn Joshua. Maybe you can be great like Sota some day, but you're going to have to work at it," Kira said.

Bardroy realized that the other figure in the room was Joshua. When he tried to move, he found out that his arms were crossed and tied behind his back. His whole body was tied down. He couldn't move.

Bardroy swallowed when Kira closed in on him. He looked away from her.

Kira cupped his chin and turned his head towards her. She looked deeply into his fearful eyes when they opened and said, "Hello Bardroy."

He didn't respond.

"You know, it's rude not to answer someone when they greet you so nicely," Kira told him, squeezing his cheeks. "But I'll let that slide this time. We've got no time to mess around. You need to answer a few questions. If you don't, we'll force you. Simple enough?" Kira cleared her throat. "So, tell me. Where are your friends? Sarah, Darren, and Runea? Are they headed here by any chance?"

Bardroy was still trying to clear his mind. Sota was the one who knocked him out and brought him there. Just before Bardroy blanked out, Sota did tell him, "Answer their questions and you won't get hurt." He decided to play it smartly. If Kira got too fed up with him, maybe she would stop trying to get information out of him.

"How should I know?" Bardroy began. "I'm tied to a chair in this hellhole. How could I possibly know if I'm here and not with them?"

Joshua snickered from where he stood across the room. He tried to cover it up by coughing but that only made him laugh harder.

Kira narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so you wanna be a smart ass, huh? Well. . ." Kira spun around and smacked Bardroy across the face. She continued, "Are they coming here or not?" When Bardroy didn't answer she went on. "Fine then, we'll skip that question for now. But don't think that I won't ask you later. Now, does Sarah love Sota?"

Bardroy looked at her, his left cheek hot red. "I don't know. I'm not Sarah, now am I?"

Kira slapped Bardroy's other cheek. This time, she slapped it harder. Her fingernails left a mark on his flesh that began to ooze blood.

"Damn it, Bardroy! I told you that I would use force!" Kira cursed.

Bardroy took a deep breath before he told Kira, "Yeah, whatever you fat bitch."

Kira clenched her teeth and then smacked Bardroy multiple times. She grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head upward. "You little bastard," she hissed in his ear, "I could easily break your neck. If you don't want that to happen, then I suggest that you answer these questions like a good little boy. Now, is Sarah in a relationship with Sota?"

"You know. . . I always thought that you and Joshua were in a relationship together. . . But now. . . Seeing that you have another man working here for you. . . And how you've been throwing yourself all over my brother. . . I know what you are. . ." Bardroy began.

Joshua raised an eyebrow. _Where is this kid getting at. . ?_

"What are~" Kira began, but Bardroy cut her off.

"And do you wanna know what that makes you?" Bardroy asked. He looked up at her and shouted, "The Queen of Whores!"

Joshua lost it. He began to laugh so much that he had to use the walls for support just so he could stay on his feet.

Bardroy expected to be slapped another multiple times but was surprised when Kira didn't. Instead, she kneed him in the gut, _hard._

Bardroy's eyes widened when a sharp, hot, fiery pain shot through his entire body. It felt as if all of his organs had been smashed. Blood found it's way into Bardroy's mouth. He coughed it out and then lowered his head, letting the rest of the blood roll down his chin and then drip onto his clothes. The pain was excruciating. Tears of pain rolled down Bardroy's cheeks and he began to cry. It hurt _so_ much that he could hardly bear it.

"Well. . ." Kira started, "that worked better than I expected. Children are _so_ fragile."

Joshua had stopped laughing. "I don't think so Kira. Remember how I told you that he was poisoned? That poison eats away his organs. They were weak enough, but now you probably just made them a hundred times worse."

"Well, if only I would have did that at the very beginning. But sadly, it's a little to late for that now." Joshua watched as Kira paced over to a small table that sat in the corner of the room.

Bardroy willed himself to glance over. On top the table lied many different weapons, all of them just spelling out pain. Some of them were even covered in dried blood. Kira stared at the table for awhile before she finally picked up a club. Bardroy's eyes grew wide.

"You think this will do?" Kira asked Joshua, examining the iron spiked club.

"Kira. . ." Joshua began. "Didn't you hear me? If you use that weapon, you're going to end up killing him. Remember, his body is a lot weaker than ours right now. Besides, he's ten."

"I don't care if he dies or not," Kira responded carelessly.

"But if he dies, he won't be able to answer your questions."

Kira paused. "Hmm. . . I guess that you're right. . . Fine then, I'll use this one." She grabbed the whip that lied on the corner of the table.

Joshua was silent when she picked up the whip.

Bardroy's tear filled eyes widened even more when Kira stepped in front of him. "Now, answer the questions or you'll get whipped. You're choice. I'll ask this again. Are your friends headed here or not?"

Bardroy didn't answer. He just lowered his head and continued to cry. Kira let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. She lifted the whip in the air and then got ready to strike. Bardroy closed his eyes tightly and waited for the blow to come.

It never did.

Bardroy slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Kira. Joshua had grabbed Kira's arm which had stopped the whip from hitting Bardroy.

"Kira! This is wrong!" Joshua began. "I'm not going to let you~" Kira flung her arm backward and hit Joshua directly in the chest. The impact knocked Joshua back and sent him into the air. He crashed through the dungeon wall and into another room. He hit that wall as well and busted through only to land into the heap of rubble.

Bardroy stared in disbelief. He looked up at Kira who didn't look very happy. She didn't even look back at Joshua. Instead, she looked back at Bardroy and said, "Well, are you going to answer?"

Bardroy glanced back where Joshua was lying. He was slowly sitting up.

Kira frowned. "I'll knee you in the stomach again if you want me too."

Bardroy lowered his head and then finally answered, "They're. . . They're coming here. . . Runea, Darren. . . and Sarah."

"Are they coming for Sota?" Kira asked.

Bardroy nodded.

"What about Sarah? Does she love Sota?"

Bardroy didn't answer.

"_Well?_" When there was no response, Kira lifted the whip for a strike.

Even though Bardroy wasn't whipped, he still flinched and then quickly said, "Yeah. . . Sarah, she. . . She loves Sota. . . She's. . . She wants to save him. . . And take him back home. . ."

"One more thing," Kira began. "Does Sota love Sarah?"

Bardroy thought about the secret message that Sota had written. "I don't know. . ." was Bardroy's reply.

Kira narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Bardroy nodded. "I don't know. . . He never said anything."

Kira turned away from Bardroy and then tossed the whip back by the table where the weapons belonged. She turned to Joshua who had just finally got himself sat up. "Joshua, take Bardroy back to my tower. Tell Anthony and the others to put a cell in there. I want him where I can see him. And, after you do that," she pointed to the broken wall and to the rubble, "clean this mess up!"

And with that, she marched up the dungeon stairs and out of the room.


	6. Chapter 12-13

**Chapter 12**

**Regrets**

"Sarah! Bardroy!" Runea continued to shout, just about out of breath.

"Yo! Where are ya?" Darren called afterward.

"Bard~ Huh?" Runea paused.

"Yo Runea, what is it?"

"There's a keyhole on that tree. . ."

"What tree, yo?" Darren questioned.

Runea pointed to the tree that was just a few yards in front of them. "That one." Indeed, there was a keyhole in the direct middle of the tree.

"That weird. . . Wonder what it for."

"Maybe that's where Raven, Elza, and Anthony went," Runea suggested.

"Yeah, well, only one way to find out." Darren held out his Keyblade. Runea stopped him.

"No, we go until we find Sarah and Bardroy."

"Well, Runea, I been thinkin'."

Runea looked dumbfounded. _He's been thinking!? _Runea stared at him, waiting for him to go on.

"What if Bardroy and Sarah went through there, yo? We just be wastin' our time lookin' for 'em 'ere," Darren pointed out.

Runea stared at him and blinked. "I guess that you're right. We would've found them by now if they were still here."

"Yo, of course I right. I always right," Darren smiled.

Runea grinned, turned away and rolled her eyes. "I know you are Darren." Darren held out his Keyblade and unlocked the keyhole. The keyhole began to glisten and then expanded until it was big enough to enter.

"Let's go," Runea said, as she stepped through the door. Darren followed not far behind her.

They stepped out into another forest. Runea looked around as Darren did. "Yo, we at the same place? What the hell do ya call this?!" Darren grumbled.

"No, we're not at the same place, Darren," Runea corrected him. "The sky is darker here. We are somewhere different."

"You think Bardroy and Sarah are here?" Darren questioned.

"They just may be," Runea replied. "We just need to keep looking." Runea took a step forwards and then called at the top of her lungs, "SARAH! BARDROY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Darren covered his ears when she yelled. "Geez woman. Warn a guy 'fore ya scream!"

"Well, we want to find them, don't we?"

"Yeah, but. . . Aw, screw it."

Runea looked around and called their names once again. She waited for a response. There wasn't one. Just as she went to call for them again, Heartless rose out of the ground and surrounded them.

"Aw man, great, yo!" Darren yelled. "Why da hell did they gotta show up!?"

"Don't worry, we can take them!" Runea told him.

"I know that. It's just dis is too easy!"

"You want a challenge?"

"Hell yeah!" Darren roared. "But if I gotta fight these guys, then I'll give them everythin' I got!"

Runea sighed at his stupidity but then smiled at his confidence.

"Dude, you were just in hysterics a few moments before about Kira kissing you and now you look depressed. What's your problem?" Anthony asked. "Are you bipolar or something?"

Sota had his head resting on Anthony's table. He looked up at Anthony, his eyes full of pain.

"Well?" Anthony continued. "What's bugging you so much?"

"You know how you said that you have a girl that you like here. . ?"

Anthony nodded.

"Well. . . I have one back at the college. . ."

"Who is she? Maybe I've heard of her. Kira made me head there and spy a few times," Anthony said.

"Sarah Sinclair."

Anthony scratched his chin. "I'm not sure if I saw her. What does she look like?"

"Actually, she was one of the people that you, Elza, and Raven were sent to distract while I got Bardroy."

"Oh, well, there was a blonde and a brunette. Which one was it?" Before Sota could answer, Anthony continued, "Let me guess, the blonde?"

Sota shook his head. "No, the brunette. That one's Sarah."

"She was pretty," Anthony commented. "But, no offense, she was a little overweight."

Sota was silent before he finally responded. "She wasn't overweight. . . She's pregnant."

"Oh, so that explains it. Well, may I ask, why is she coming here if she's pregnant?"

"I. . . I don't know. . . I told her to stay away. . . But now she's coming. . ."

Anthony could see the pain in Sota's eyes. "You don't just like her, do you? You love her. I can tell."

"Is it that obvious? I left so Kira wouldn't hurt her. That's why I brought Bardroy here. If I didn't, they would have taken Sarah," Sota explained.

"Does she love you?"

Sota nodded.

"Well, that's a good thing right? You love her, she loves you. Her coming here proves that she loves you. She's even risking her unborn child to save you. That's really risky," Anthony told him. "Come on, cheer up. Why don't you just leave? Find her and then head on your way."

"I. . . I can't do that. . ." Sota replied, shaking his head.

"Why not? I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Bardroy. I can't just leave him here. I don't even know what's happening to him right now. . . I don't even know if he's still alive. . . Kira might have killed him by now."

"Well then, just find out where Bardroy is, get him, and then go on your way."

"It wouldn't matter anyway. . . Bardroy's gonna die soon. . . Kira ordered Elza to poison him. We don't have the antidote for the poison and now his time limit is almost up. Even if I run off with him, I'm still gonna lose him," Sota said sadly, resting his head back down on the table.

"Well, Elza has antidotes for all of her poison." As soon as the words escaped his lips, he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Sota looked up at him, a flash of hope in his eyes. "Really? Where's her chamber?"

"Damn it. . . I wasn't supposed to say that. . ." Anthony muttered to himself. "I. . . I can't tell you, Sota. I'm sorry."

Sota stood up. "Please," he pleaded.

Anthony shook his head.

Sota lowered his head but when there was a knock on the door, he looked back up. Anthony glanced over at the door and shouted, "Yeah, come in!"

When the door opened, Joshua stepped into the room. "Anthony. . ." He paused when he saw Sota before he continued. "Kira needs you to do something for her."

Sota stared at the cuts and bruises on Joshua's body. What could have happened to him?

"You are to get Elza and Raven and then place a cell in Kira's tower."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "But how are we supposed to~"

Joshua cut him off. "I don't know, just do it." His gaze shifted over to Sota. "And Sota, Kira wants you to watch Bardroy down in the dungeon while the cell in Kira's tower is being built."

Sota nodded. "All right." He took a step forwards and then stopped just as he went to pass Anthony. Sota stared at Joshua as he began to whisper something to Anthony. He knew that Joshua would never be able to hear him.

"Anthony, if you see Sarah, please help her get out of this place safely. I'm asking you as a friend. . . If you can just for me, I'll forever be in your debt. Please, do it for me, do it for her. . . And please do it for my unborn child."

Anthony's eyes widened as Sota walked away. "Wait. . . so the child's. . ."

Sota didn't say another word as he walked out of the room.

**Chapter 13**

**Escape**

Sota took three stairs at a time down the dungeon steps. He checked in every cell, afraid for what he might find. Finally he spotted his brother and then ran up to him. He was amazed to see that there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Bardroy, there you are," Sota sighed, relieved that his brother wasn't hurt. Still, he had to make sure. "You okay?"

Bardroy nodded.

"I can't believe that they didn't hurt you. . ."

"Kira did hurt me."

"Where?" Sota immediately asked.

"The wounds are gone now. . . Joshua healed me," Bardroy told him.

"What? He healed you?" Sota asked, disbelief in his voice.

"He. . . He tried to help me. . . But Kira keeps pushing him away."

Sota knelt down so he could equal Bardroy's height. He slipped hands through the bars and put them on Bardroy's shoulders. He gave him a shake. "Do you have any idea how terrible it is for you to be here right now? Why did you come looking for me? I told you and the others to just forget about me!"

Bardroy lowered his head. "I'm sorry. . . It's just. . . you're my brother. . . I had to get you back."

Sota sighed. "I know. . . Just. . . Damn it. . . Why can't you ever listen to me? I'm your older brother. . . You're supposed to do what I say."

"I know. . . But I couldn't just forget about you Sota. I couldn't. . ."

"Sota?" Sota turned away from his brother and then towards Anthony who stood at the foot of the stairs of the dungeon. "The cell's done. Kira wants Bardroy in her tower now. She demands that you move him there immediately."

Sota stood up. "All right."

Anthony approached him and unlocked the cell. He shoved the chain of keys in his pocket and then walked away.

Sota took Bardroy's hand and then walked with him down the corridors and then finally to the stairway that led up to Kira's tower. He hesitantly led Bardroy up the stairs and then to the door. He knocked.

"What?"

"It's Sota," Sota answered as usual.

Kira answered in a squeal as usual. "Sota! Joshua open the door." There was no hesitation this time. Joshua opened the door and let Sota and Bardroy in.

As soon as Sota set foot in the room, Kira wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Oh Sota! I'm so glad to see you!"

Joshua snorted in disgust.

For as happy as Kira was, her mood quickly changed when she saw Bardroy. "Ugh, and here's the little brat. Joshua, put him in the cell."

Sota glanced over and noticed the newly built cell in Kira's room. "Yes, Anthony did a wonderful job on that. I think I'm going to have to reward him," Kira stated.

"Anthony?" Joshua cut in. "I was the one who told him what to do and~"

Kira cut him off. "Joshua, did I ask you to speak?"

Joshua fell silent.

"Now, put Bardroy in that cell," Kira ordered.

Joshua held out his hand to the ten-year old. Bardroy took Joshua's hand and then reluctantly let Sota's go.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Joshua, Joshua, Joshua, haven't you learned anything? You need to show them who's boss." Kira swatted Joshua's hand away and then grabbed Bardroy by the hair and dragged him over to the cell.

Sota tried to intervene but he knew that it would only leave Bardroy to suffer. Once Bardroy was tossed into the cell, Kira slammed the door shut and then locked it. She tossed the key over on the one table that sat in her room.

Awhile passed and nothing was said. It was at the time when Sota was taking a drink of water that Kira finally said, "So Sota, when do you suppose we'll get married?"

Sota choked on his water causing him to drop the glass. When it shattered on the floor, Joshua questioned, "Marriage?"

Kira faced Joshua. "Yes, marriage. Something you'll never obtain."

"Like I'd ever want that," Joshua grumbled. "The way things are now I'd just end up with another bitch like you."

"What did you call me?!" Kira yelled.

"A bitch!"

"Why you bastard!"

Sota stayed where he was as Kira and Joshua started screaming at each other once again. After awhile, Kira lashed out and smacked Joshua across the face, sending him to the floor. When he went to stand back up, Kira kicked him back down. She began to kick him in the stomach continuously. As Joshua gasped for breath, Kira grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. She threw him into the wall, causing him to crack his head off the solid stone. Joshua put his hands down to catch himself from falling, the broken glass from Sota's drink pierced through his skin.

Kira let out a laugh. She stepped closer to Joshua and when the heel of her boot met the back of his head, his face was slammed into the glass.

Sota winced when the glass entered Joshua's face. He wanted to help Joshua, but he didn't know how to. Anything Sota did could easily be held against him. He glanced over at Bardroy who was watching the terrible scene in horror. Sota could never let that happen to Bardroy.

As quiet as he could be, Sota stood up from where he was sitting and grabbed the lone key that sat on the one table. He slowly made his way towards Bardroy's cell. Approaching, it put his fingers to his lips to signal Bardroy to be quiet. He stuck the key in the rusty lock and twisted and turned it until it finally unlocked.

When Joshua got up on his own two feet, Kira asked, "Are you going to apologize?" She twirled her hair. "I'm waiting.

Sota tried to open the door as quietly as he could but the door kept squeaking. Bardroy took a step out of the cell. "Run," Sota whispered to Bardroy.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Kira," Joshua apologized.

Kira glanced over at Sota after she got Joshua's apology. She paused and then gasped when she saw Bardroy step out of his cell.

Sota looked from Kira to Bardroy and then screamed, "Run, Bardroy, run!"

Without hesitation, Bardroy booked it to the door and then ran down the tower steps.

Kira looked at Joshua. "Catch him you fool! Go!"

Joshua painfully began to chase after Bardroy.

Bardroy dashed down the corridors, not knowing where he was going. He took left and right, running around each corner without delay. He looked behind him, hoping that Sota was going to be following him.

He wasn't.

But Joshua was. And there was a look of evil on his face.

Bardroy ran as fast as he could. He stumbled a few times but maintained his balance best he could. Joshua was only feet behind him. The small hope of escape drained out of Bardroy's body when he saw that he was approaching another one of the pawns.

He heard Joshua yell from behind him, "Anthony! Don't let him escape!" Bardroy knew that if Joshua didn't catch him, Anthony definitely would. He quickly glanced around and then knew where he was going next.

Anthony was running towards him now. Just as him and Joshua were about to catch him, Bardroy dived into one of the open rooms in the hall. It had to have been Anthony's chamber. He slid against the floor and caught sight of Joshua and Anthony colliding into each other, knocking each off their feet. Curses were muttered after the two grown men were forced to the ground.

Bardroy looked around. He didn't know if it was a good idea to jump into Anthony's chamber or if he just doomed himself by trapping himself in an inescapable room. He quickly slammed Anthony's door shut and latched it. He frantically looked around the room. His hope was restored when he spotted a window. Bardroy quickly dashed over to it. It took all of his strength just to open the window a few inches. It just wouldn't budge. He glanced over his shoulder at the door.

Joshua was pounding on the door. Any minute now it would burst open and he would be caught.

"Come on, come on," Bardroy pleaded, trying to open the window once more, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. It went up another five inches.

One of the hinges busted off the the door that was keeping Bardroy in and Joshua out. Bardroy pulled up one final time on the window and it opened about another foot. He knew he could squeeze through it now. He stuck his one leg through. He came to a halt and his eyes widened.

He was on the second floor.

He looked around, there wasn't any other way out of the room. The door was finally broken down and Joshua stepped in, his eyes filled with fury. Anthony was behind him.

Bardroy pushed up on the window one more time and then it finally opened up the whole way.

Anthony saw Bardroy first. "Bardroy, wait!" he shouted, beginning to run towards him. Bardroy squeezed half of his body out the window. He had no choice but to jump. And that's what he did. "Bardroy, no!" Anthony shouted.

Joshua shoved Anthony out of the way and then approached the window. He gazed at the ground. "Do you see him?" Anthony asked. "Is he dead?"

"No, I don't see him. You look," Joshua replied.

Anthony searched the ground for Bardroy. If his calculations were correct, the fall would have killed him. "His body has to be around here somewhere. . ."

Joshua gasped when he had a realization.

Anthony looked at him and knew what he was thinking. "He fell in the waterway! It's right below this window!"

They both ran out of the room and headed down towards the exit of the castle.

Bardroy gasped for breath as he burst of out the water. He grabbed the side of the stone waterway and then pulled himself out. Lying on the cold stone, he tried to catch his breath. When he did, it caught in his throat when he saw Anthony and Joshua running towards him.

"There he is!" Joshua yelled.

Bardroy scrambled to his feet and then took off. Not knowing where to run, he quickly escaped into the dark forest.

Both Joshua and Anthony stopped dead in there tracks when they realized where Bardroy went. "He went into the Black Forest. . ." Anthony said, fearfully.

Joshua's gaze shifted to his feet. It was silent until Joshua finally said, "Anthony, tell Kira what happened. I'll go after Bardroy."

"But Joshua, you'll never find him."

"If I don't then Kira will kill me. Just go tell her that I got it covered." Joshua summoned his Keyblade. "I'll make sure he never gets away again after I find him." Anthony took a step away from him.

Something had changed. A dark feeling was lingering around Joshua now.

_The Darkness. . . _Anthony thought. _It's trying to take a hold of him._

"Let's see. . . What to do to him first. . ." Joshua laughed creepily as he headed towards the Black Forest.

Although Bardroy was panting uncontrollably he continued to run. He couldn't let anyone catch him. He could hear Joshua shouting from behind him.

"You can run, but you can't hide Bardroy!" A crazy, twisted laugh followed each time Joshua ended a sentence. "When I catch you, I'm going to kill you!"

Bardroy's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He needed to stop and rest. His head was pounding and his skin was as red as blood. He looked around and then quickly began to climb up a tree. He climbed limb by limb, not even noticing how high he had gone. He looked down and almost fainted. He was so high off the ground. A fall like that would kill someone instantly.

One good and bad thing was for certain. The good thing, Joshua would never be able to find him from up there. The bad thing, if he did, he'd be as good as dead. He could never climb down as quick as he had climbed up.

Bardroy quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to sustain his breaths when he saw Joshua just at the foot of the tree. He glanced around, left to right. Front to back. He finally looked up. Bardroy froze. Had he spotted him?

"You can't hide forever, Bardroy! I will find you! And when I do, I will kill you!" Joshua quickly turned and ran in another direction.

Relief flowed through Bardroy and replaced the adrenaline that had been flowing through his veins moments ago. He placed himself on a large limb and sat down. He rested his head on the trunk of the tree and sighed. That had been a close one.

The exhaustion took over Bardroy's body. His eyes slowly drifted shut as he fell into a deep sleep.

Anthony took a deep breath and then knocked on Kira's door. "Who is it?"

"Anthony."

"Come in," Kira's voice replied. Anthony stepped into the room. "What is it?" Kira questioned.

"Uh. . . Well, Bardroy escaped into the Black Forest," Anthony told her. A smiled flickered on Sota's face.

Kira's eyes widened. She lashed out and smacked Anthony across the face. He was sent crashing into the wall. "How could you let this happen!?"

"W-we tried to catch him but he jumped out the window before we could reach him. But don't worry, Joshua's searching for him as we speak. He said that he's got it covered."

Kira sighed. "You know Anthony, I always thought that I could count on you." She began to step towards him. Every time she took a step, he backed away. She backed him into the wall. Putting her arms around his neck, she continued, "But I guess that I was wrong. Tell me, Anthony, do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Her lips were inches away from his.

Anthony swallowed. "Um. . . Uh. . ." She stroked his hair a few times just before grabbed the one spike that stuck out on the top of his head. She smacked his head off the stone wall and then shoved him to the floor.

Anthony spit out some blood and then clutched the throbbing lump on the back of his head. Kira took a step closer to him.

Sota had already witnessed Joshua's torture, he didn't want to have to watch Anthony's too. He needed to intervene. And he knew how.

"Kira. . ." he began. "Forget about him. He's just a foolish pawn. They all make mistakes. It's they're own fault anyway. You shouldn't have to waste any of your precious time teaching them a lesson." Sota advanced closer to her. He took her hand. "Instead of wasting your time with him," he continued in a seductive voice, "how about you spend the rest of your time kissing me." He kissed her hand softly, making Kira smile.

"Okay Sota, you win," Kira told him. Sota glanced at Anthony who was staring at Sota with disbelief. He motioned his head towards the door. When Kira turned and pressed her lips against Sota's, Anthony silently slipped out of the room.

_Good, _Sota thought, his lips still pressed against Kira's. _Anthony's out of the picture. . . But now. . . How in the __hell __do I get out of this situation?!_


	7. Chapter 14-15

**Chapter 14**

**The Urge to Kill**

Bardroy jerked himself awake after he almost fell out of the tree. He sighed mentally. _That was too close. I wonder if Joshua's still out looking for me. . ._

Bardroy glanced around at his surroundings from where he sat in the tree. He didn't see anyone, and there wasn't any sign of Joshua around so he slowly and carefully began to climb back down the tree. He jumped off the limb that was closest to the ground.

He looked around once more. Joshua was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relief and then began to walk off into the forest, not knowing what to do.

"Bardroy!" Runea called. "Please. . . If you're there. . . Then just answer us. . ."

"Yo Runea," Darren began, "We been at it all night long. Can't we have a break?"

"Darren! We have to find them!" Runea snapped. "What if they were caught. . ? Oh Darren, if either of them were caught we need to get them back. They can't be pushed or shoved around!"

"Yo Runea, I know!" Darren yelled. "I know Bardroy's poisoned, but Sarah should be fine. There nothin' wrong with 'er."

"Darren! You idiot! Haven't you noticed!?" Runea took a deep breath and then accidentally revealed, "Sarah's pregnant!" Runea slapped her hand over mouth as soon as she finished.

Darren stared at Runea in disbelief. "What, yo? What'd you say? Sarah's. . . Sarah's pregnant. . ?"

Runea nodded. "That's why I was hesitant to let her come here. . . She's been carrying a child with her for awhile. . . I didn't want anything to happen to it. . . I was afraid that she would lose it."

"Yo man, we can't let that 'appen!" Darren protested. "So that why she was so fat!"

"Yes Darren. . ." Runea nodded. "That is why."

"But wait, yo. Who the father?"

"Guess."

Darren thought for a few moments. "Yo man. . . You mean the father's Bardroy!? I didn't think he had it in him!"

Runea acted before she could think. She slapped Darren across the face. "You idiot!" she screamed. "The father's Sota! The child belongs to Sota! That's why Sarah's risking her life to find him. . . She loves him Darren."

Darren took a deep breath. "Whew. Now that make sense. For a sec I thought that it was Bardroy's."

"Yeah Darren. Bardroy became a father at ten." Runea's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Yo Runea, you don't 'ave to make me feel stupid. I just ain't as smart as you, that all."

"I know Darren, I know."

"Well. . . We gotta go find Sarah!" Darren summoned his Keyblade and held it in the air. "Don't worry Sarah! I's comin'!"

Runea sighed. _Sorry Sarah. . . I didn't mean to tell him. . . But, at least he's motivated now. . ._

Joshua peered at Darren and Runea from behind a tree. He had heard everything they said about Sarah. He narrowed his eyes. _So that's what Sota must have told Anthony. . . I never would have thought. . ._

Joshua's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Runea say, "Come on Darren. Let's keep searching. If Bardroy's out there, he'll definitely answer me. So will Sarah." He could hear their footsteps walking in a different direction.

An insane smile came to life on Joshua's face. _Bardroy will answer to Runea, huh? Heh. . . I definitely got him now. . ._

Joshua's grin grew wider when an evil planned formed in his head.

Bardroy slowly continued through the Black Forest. The fear in his heart was starting to get the best of him. Every time he heard a noise, he would jump and then run off in a different direction. He knew that you couldn't get anywhere by doing that, but he just couldn't help it.

That's when he heard someone's voice. He jumped and then quickly climbed up a tree, fearing that it was Joshua. His ears had mistaken him.

"Bardroy!" It was a distant call.

Bardroy looked around. He blinked. "Runea?"

"Bardroy!"

He slowly climbed down the tree and got back on the ground. Once again, he heard his name. After that, it was followed by, "Answer me! It's Runea! Please, let me know where you are!" Silence followed.

"Runea? Runea!" Bardroy called back. When there was no reply, he quickly dashed away from where he was standing, trying to find the voice. "Wait! Runea, I'm here! I'm coming!"

"Bardroy? Where are you?" Her voice was definitely closer now. "Bardroy, please, I'm over here!"

Bardroy quickly spun around to the left. He gasped happily when he saw Runea. "Runea!" he shouted, running towards her.

"Bardroy!" She shouted his name back, a happy smile on her face too. It didn't take long before her smile grew into a twisted one.

Bardroy slowed down and then came to a halt just a couple yards in front of her. "Runea. . . Runea. . . What's. . ?" His heart began to beat rapidly against his chest when Runea began to change into someone else. A few seconds went by, and Joshua was revealed, standing exactly where Runea was.

"No way. . ." Bardroy shook his head.

Joshua cocked his head and laughed, "Got ya."

Bardroy screamed. His scream echoed through the entire forest. When he turned around and began to run in the opposite direction, Joshua was hot on his heels.

Runea looked around.

"Yo Runea, what're we~"

"Shh!" Runea snapped. "I thought I heard a voice. . ."

"Who's voice?"

Runea was hesitant to answer. "My voice. . ." she replied.

A horrified scream broke the silence of the forest.

Both Darren and Runea gasped. "Darren! We need to hurry!" Runea cried, her and him beginning to run in the direction where they thought they heard Bardroy scream.

Bardroy ran as fast as he could. The only thing that kept him going was the adrenaline that was now flowing through his veins. Joshua was right behind him.

Bardroy's eyes widened when a shot of pain zoomed through his body. The pain all seemed to lead to his fast beating heart. He got lightheaded and then stumbled, sending him tumbling to the ground. He gasped for breath.

Joshua came to a stop right behind him. He walked up to him and then stamped his one foot on his back. "So there you are. . ." He was panting. Apparently, the running was starting to get to him too. "You thought that you could get away. . . Heh. Like I'd ever let that happen." Joshua moved his foot from Bardroy's back. He grabbed hold of his hair and then flipped him over so he was facing him.

Bardroy tried to squirm away from him but it didn't do any good. Joshua smacked him across the face with the back of his hand to stop him from fighting back. It worked.

Joshua watched as Bardroy's eyes widened and then he choked out some blood. Some of it splattered onto his face. "Hmm, looks like the poison's starting to get to you. . . You really will die soon. Once it hits the heart, nothing can stop it except the antidote. . ." Joshua told him. "Well, guess what, I'm going to do you a favor. . . Instead of suffering slowly, having the poison eat away at you, I'm just going to kill you now, to end your suffering."

Tears fell down Bardroy's cheeks as he began to plead, "Please. . . Please don't kill me. . . I don't wanna die. . . Joshua. . . Please. . . Just let me go. . . Please. . ."

Joshua ignored his sobs. "I'm not giving you a choice."

"Bardroy! Where are you!?"

"Yo Bardroy!"

Bardroy glanced in the direction where the screams were coming from. "Runea. . ." he sobbed, his voice cracking. "Please, help me. . . I'm over~" Joshua quickly slid his hand over Bardroy's mouth to silence him.

"You'll be dead by the time they find you. . ." With his free hand, he let his Keyblade materialize in his hand. "I know that I'm going to get punished for this. . . Kira doesn't want you dead yet. . . But this is for the best. . ." A deranged smile came to life on Joshua's face. "I think that maybe after I kill you. . . I tear off all your limbs. . . one. . . by. . . one. . . I'll make sure all your blood is spilled." He let out a crazed laugh and then held up his Keyblade the tip pointing at Bardroy's chest.

More tears spilled down Bardroy's face as his muffled screams and pleas grew more desperate.

"Now. Die Bardroy!" Joshua brought his Keyblade down.

Runea glanced back and forth, her eyes intent on listening to her surroundings.

"Yo Runea, his scream came from dat way." Darren pointed to the left. Runea was focused on the right.

"No. . . Darren, I heard him down that way. . ."

"He was screamin' this way."

"He. . . He was crying. . . He was calling my name. . . He needs help Darren! We need to find him before it's too late! He's around here somewh~"

"Yo! There he is!"

By the time Runea turned around, Darren was already charging towards Joshua, his Keyblade in his hand.

Joshua's eyes widened when a Keyblade was thrust just underneath his, blocking the attack that was meant to stab Bardroy. He had no choice but to jump back.

"Yo! Who," Darren slashed at him, "the hell," he slashed at him once again, "do ya think you are!?" Joshua took a few steps back to avoid being chopped to bits. He blocked one of Darren's attacks with his Keyblade. Darren shoved him back. "'ow could ya try to kill a kid?! What the hell's wrong with ya?!"

Joshua snorted. "I'll get him next time." And with that, he dashed off in the other direction.

"You ain't getting' away!" Darren shouted to him, beginning to follow him.

"Bardroy!" Runea quickly fell to her knees next to him. She sat him up and then hugged him. "Thank god. . . You're okay. . ." She gave him a squeeze.

Bardroy's eyes were filled with so many different emotions; pain, sorrow, happiness, surprise, but most of all, fear.

"Runea. . ." That was all he managed to say before he burst into tears. He quickly hugged her back, continuing to cry.

Runea gently stroked his hair and spoke softly to him to calm him down when Darren approached them. "Where's Joshua?" she asked as soon as he stopped.

"The bastard got away. But don't worry, I'll get 'im later," Darren told her. "Bardroy okay?"

"Yeah. . . He's just a little shocked," Runea told him. "He should be fine."

"Look like we got 'ere in just the nick of time."

Runea nodded. _Oh Joshua. . . Why?_

"Any sign of Sarah?" Darren asked.

Runea shook her head. "No. I didn't see her."

"I didn't see her either," Bardroy cut in, wiping tears from his eyes. "Why? Can't you find her?"

Darren shook his head. "Nah. She ran off without even givin' us a clue to where she went."

"We need to find her next. Where do you suppose she went?" Runea questioned, turning to Bardroy. "Any ideas?"

"Kira's Castle is around here somewhere," Bardroy said. "That's where I came from."

Runea stood up. She helped Bardroy stand also. "Come on," Runea began, "Let's head to that Castle. We need to find Sarah and Sota." She took the lead.

Just as Bardroy went to follow them, he began to cough.

Darren turned around. "You okay, yo?"

Bardroy's answer turned out to be a choke. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his coughs. When he pulled it away, it was covered in blood.

"Yo Runea!" Darren called. "There somethin' wrong with Bardroy! He's chokin'!"

Runea was standing at Bardroy's side in an instant. "Bardroy. . . Bardroy, are you all right?"

Bardroy shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Runea urged.

Bardroy slapped his chest and then spit out some more blood. His eyes grew a dull color and then he collapsed. Darren caught him before he hit the ground.

"Yo Bardroy! Wake up! What's the matter with ya!?" Darren shouted.

"Oh no. . ." Runea realized, "It's the poison! It's killing him!"

"Yo, what do we do?"

"We need to find the antidote. There's only one place to find it!"

"Kira's Castle?" Darren guessed, more like a question.

"Yes, Darren, Kira's Castle," Runea told him. "Here, hold him still." Darren did as he was told and watched as Runea lied her head against his chest.

"His heart isn't beating correctly. . . It's beating too slow. . ." Runea looked at Darren. "Darren, you need to carry him around for me. We need to look for his antidote."

"Yo Runea, I know. I got this." Darren hoisted Bardroy on his back.

"All right, come on. Hopefully we won't run into anything. We need to be careful. . ." She looked Darren directly in the eyes and added, "And _quiet._"

"Yo Runea, I know."

"Okay, just making sure." Runea took the lead once again, Darren following her.

**Chapter 15**

**Trouble**

Sarah peered down the corridor. The coast was clear.

She had been slowly making her way down the hallways of Kira's Castle. Big as it was, she was determined to find Sota, no matter what the cost. Luckily, she hadn't run into any one yet. She took a few turns left and right, unsure which way to go. Sarah sighed. _How in the __hell__ am I supposed to find Sota in this huge place? It's just too big. . . I need someone to guide me around here. . . But then again, there's no way in __hell__ that I can capture someone and make them lead me around. I'm too weak right now. . . The only way to get around, is to keep looking by myself and hope that luck is on my side._

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah summoned her Keyblade and spun around. There was no one there. As quick as could be, her Keyblade was knocked out of her hand and she was shoved into the wall. She wasn't surprised at who her attacker was.

"I should have known that I'd get caught," Sarah sighed, "_Raven."_

"What are you doing back here? I thought we ditched you for good," the black-haired girl responded.

"Please, you must be dumber than I thought. Did you really think that I'd give up that easily?"

"You're tough. . . Especially since you're carrying a child around with you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "So you know about that?"

"Anyone could tell. Well. . . Any woman actually. Men are just plain stupid." Raven glanced down at Sarah's belly. "Kira wouldn't approve of this. . ." A smile spread across her face. "Maybe if I get rid of it, Kira will start liking me more. After all. . . All she's been thinking about is Sota lately. . . Yeah. . . I think I'll do that. I might as well get rid of you too."

Raven pulled out her gun. After twirling it in her hand, she pointed it at Sarah.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Please. . . Don't. . ."

"Pleading isn't going to work. I'm not merciful," Raven laughed.

"Stop. . ." Sarah shook her head. "Stop!"

Raven pulled the tripper. A gun shot filled the air.

Blood splattered all over Sarah.

Raven's eyes widened. "Wha. . . What the hell?"

Sarah gasped, realizing that someone had jumped in the way. "Who. . ?"

Raven clenched her teeth. "Anthony! What the hell are you doing!?" Sarah realized that it was Anthony. Why was _he _protecting _her_?

Anthony shoved Raven back.

"What. . . What are you doing?" Raven questioned. "Do you realize that you just protected the one that Kira wants dead?"

"I don't care. . ." Anthony stated, clutching the bullet hole in his side. "Get out of here!"

"I'm. . . I'm telling Kira!" And with that, Raven dashed off down the hallway and around the corner.

Anthony fell to his knees. Sarah quickly went to his aid. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Why did you protect me? You don't even know me!"

Anthony sighed. "Sota asked me to."

"You. . . You know Sota?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. . . He was in Kira's chamber."

"What do you mean he 'asked you to'?" Sarah questioned.

"He wanted me to protect you," Anthony answered.

"By getting shot?!"

Anthony slowly stood up. "Don't worry, I'm used to this. . . I'm a survivor." He glanced that down the hallway where Raven had gone. "Well, looks like Kira's gonna know that you're here soon. That makes things so much more harder. . ."

"I need you to take me to Sota," Sarah told him. "That's the only reason I'm here. Oh, and I need an antidote for poison."

"Not that damn antidote again. . ." Anthony shook his head. "I'm so gonna regret doing this. . . Kira's gonna kill me, if not Joshua will."

"You can always~"

Anthony covered Sarah's mouth. "Shh, someone's coming." Glancing around, he ran over to a hallway closet and opened it. "Get in there and shut up." He shoved Sarah in and then latched the door close. He began to pace down the hallway.

"Anthony?" It was Joshua's voice.

"Joshua? You're back." He looked around. "Where's Bardroy?"

"I lost him in the forest."

"Told you so."

"Shut it. Who were you talking to?"

Anthony was quick to respond. "I was talking to myself."

Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"You see," Anthony began, "Kira smacked my head off the wall earlier. I think she's caused me to go a little crazy."

"Is that what that bump on your head's from?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, actually."

Joshua pulled out his Keyblade. "Curaga." A green light circled around Anthony and all his wounds disappeared. "There, that's better."

"Thanks," Anthony said, watching Joshua walk away.

"No problem. I need to go tell Kira what happened," Joshua told him.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks. . . I'll need it."

Once Joshua disappeared, Anthony walked over and opened up the closet door. Sarah would have fell flat on her face if Anthony hadn't caught her. "It's so damn cramped in there! I felt like I was claustrophobic!"

"Oh well, deal with it. We need to hurry." Anthony grabbed her arm and began to pull her along.

"Where are you taking me?"

Anthony ignored her as he dragged her along.

"So Sota," Kira began, her lips forming a smile, "Why don't we take this to another level?"

"What~" Sota was cut off when Kira's pushed him against the wall and ravenously began to kiss him. Sota had no choice but to kiss her back.

There was a knock on the door. Kira pulled away from Sota unwillingly and then yelled, "Yeah! Who the hell is it?"

"Joshua."

Kira sighed in disgust. "Enter." Joshua stepped in to the room. "And where is Bardroy?"

Joshua didn't look her in the eye when he said, "He got away."

Sota looked away from Kira and smiled. _Thank god. . ._

Kira stepped towards Joshua. "He what?"

"He got~" Kira smacked Joshua's cheek, sending him onto the floor. Kira pulled him back onto his feet and shoved him into the wall.

"You let him get away?! You worthless, stupid, piece of shit!" Kira screamed, ending each word with a slap across the face, her nails digging into Joshua's skin. She stepped away from him and turned her back. Joshua slowly slid down the wall, blood running down his cheeks. Wiping her hands on her skirt, Kira hissed, "You need to be punished for letting that little brat get away."

Sota saw Joshua's eyes widen when Kira pulled her whip from her belt. She held the coil in her hands, gripped the handle, and let the weapon unravel. The sharp metal tip hit the floor with a clang. Kira spun around and with a flick of her wrist, the whip wrapped around Joshua's neck. Joshua grabbed at the leather as Kira yanked him forward. Joshua flew forward and fell at her feet. She flicked her wrist and Joshua was flipped onto his stomach.

Sota watched as Kira raised her whip. He saw Joshua close his eyes; he knew that he was bracing himself for the pain that was about to be inflicted on him. Sota knew he had to intervene. He approached Kira from behind and yelled desperately, "Kira! Stop!" He grabbed her arm to stop the whip from hitting Joshua.

Kira's reflex was faster than he thought. When she spun around to face him, the palm of her hand made contact with his cheek. She slapped him hard, enough to make him cry out and stagger a few steps back. Her nails had ripped some of his soft skin, making blood run down the one side of his face also.

Kira gasped when she realized what she'd done. She let the whip fall to the floor. "Oh Sota, I'm so sorry! Please, you have to forgive me!" Kira forced Sota to sit on the couch while she fussed over his wound.

Sota locked his eyes with Joshua's. _Just get out of here, Joshua! Just go!_ Sota knew that Joshua got the message when he scurried out of the room.

"Sota. . . Here, I'll bandage it for you," Kira told him, grabbing a rag and wiping the blood off of his cheek. While she doctored his wound, the only thing Sota could do was think.

_At least Bardroy got away. . . I wonder where he went anyway. . . Hopefully to safety. I hope Sarah's all right. . . If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. . ._

Anthony came to a halt. Sarah finally pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Answer me! Where are you taking me?"

"Shh!" Anthony snapped. He looked around before he opened his chamber door and pulled Sarah in.

"What is~" Anthony cut Sarah off.

"Quiet!" He peered outside his chamber door and then glanced down the hall. Joshua was walking down the hallway. Anthony narrowed his eyes and mumbled to himself, "I wonder where he's going. . . Hmm. . ."

"Who?" Sarah cut in.

"Oh, nothing," Anthony replied. "Now, back to you. . . I guess that you'll just have to stay in here for the time being."

"What? Hell no! What part of 'I'm trying to find Sota' don't you get!?" Sarah protested.

"I'm doing the best I can here! If I get caught trying to help you again, Kira will kill me."

"Why do you work for Kira if she treats you cruelly?" Sarah asked. "If she keeps beating you and pushing you down, how come you still stay here?"

"I have no where else to go. Everything I need is here. Food, shelter, the woman I love. . . This is my home right now," Anthony answered.

"You could always come with us," Sarah told him. "We're friends now right?"

Anthony was silent for a moment. He smiled, "Yeah."

Sarah smiled back at him.

"Just for the moment, can you stay here?" Anthony asked. "I promise, I'll be back. I just need to check on something."

Sarah nodded. "All right."

"If anyone knocks or wants in, just be quiet and hide," Anthony told her. "I don't care where." And with that, Anthony left the room.

"Sota, will you forgive me?" Kira pleaded, still making a fuss over the sound on Sota's face.

"I already forgave you," Sota grumbled for the thousandth time. "It's fine. Accidents happen."

"No. . ." Kira clenched her fists. "This was no accident. . . This was Joshua's fault! He infuriated me and made me take my anger out on you, Sota! He needs to pay!"

"Kira, please," Sota began as calmly as he could, "you need to calm down. This wasn't Joshua's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just an accident."

"No, it wasn't Sota!" Kira protested.

"Kira, listen to me!"

"I am Sota!"

"Kira!" A voice was shouting from outside Kira's door. "Can I come in? I have something important to tell you!"

Kira sighed. "Come in, Raven. And what is it?"

Raven entered the room, panting. "It's Anthony."

"What about him?"

When they mentioned Anthony, Sota began to listen intently.

"He's. . . He's helping Sarah," Raven revealed. "She's here!"

Sota could feel Kira's anger fill the room. "Oh really? Are you sure that Anthony was helping her?"

"Yes, I was gonna kill her, but Anthony took the hit. He's on her side."

Kira narrowed her eyes. "When you see Anthony, tell him to come here. He'll receive the worst punishment there is."

"Kira, I doubt that he'll come freely," Raven told her.

"Then force him."

"Yes, ma'am." Raven nodded and then stepped out of the room.

Sota stood up. "Uh, Kira, do you care if I go and help catch Anthony too?"

"You would do that for me?" Kira asked with a smile. She looked away from him. "But it's so much work. . ."

He smirked; he knew how to get out of this situation. Sota cupped her chin and smiled. His lips were only millimeters away from hers. "You know that I would do anything for you." He filled the gap between their lips with a soft kiss. He slowly pulled away. "Don't worry, I'll be back. It won't be that long."

Kira smiled satisfyingly. "All right, _darling._ I'll be waiting." Her fingers ran through his hair as he stepped away from her.

He smiled dashingly at her just before saying, "I'll be back, _dear_." He stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"There has to a room with antidotes in it," Runea whispered. "Darren, come on." Darren silently followed behind her.

"Yo Runea," Darren began after awhile, "we almost there?"

"Shh!" Runea snapped in reply. "There's someone up ahead." Runea had to squint to make them out. She turned to Darren, "It's Raven and Elza."

"What're them bitches bitchin' 'bout, yo?"

"I'm not sure. . . Just give me a second." Runea put her hand up to her ear so she could hear better.

"What do you want Anthony for?" That was Elza.

"He's a traitor! Kira wants him." That voice belonged to Raven.

"For what?"

"The ultimate punishment."

Runea heard Elza gasp. "No!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Elza protested. "And even if I did know, I would never tell you. Anthony's my friend, and I won't let you take him away from me!"

"Friend or not, he deserves to be punished! Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because I love him!"

"You love _him?_ But he's so ugly!"

"At least he doesn't have horns sprouting out of his head like you you fat, bitchy cow!"

Darren couldn't help but to snicker behind Runea.

Runea looked around. "While they're occupied, let's look in here."

Once they entered the room, they knew that they'd found it. "Darren, this is it," Runea said, heading towards the giant bookshelf that was packed full of different antidotes. "Darren, lock that door so no one can come in here."

Darren nodded and then latched the door shut.

"Bring Bardroy over here and sit him on that chair," Runea directed. Darren did as he was told.

"Now what, yo?"

"Come help me find his antidote," Runea told him. "I'm not sure which one it is, but maybe we can figure it out if we just look." She glanced over at Bardroy. "Don't worry Bardroy, we'll find your antidote. We're almost there. We won't let you die."


	8. Chapter 16-17

**Chapter 16**

**Everything Goes to Hell**

There was a knock at the door. Kira walked over to the door and opened it. "What? What are you doing back here? Did you find Anthony?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I didn't see him. . . But Elza's not cooperating with us any more."

"What?"

"She refuses to find Anthony!"

Kira narrowed her eyes. "So it's come to this, huh? Listen, anyone who doesn't follow my orders, kill them. I don't care who it is."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Joshua, go with her," Kira ordered.

Joshua nodded.

"And Joshua," Kira began, "if you see Darren, Runea, Bardroy, or Sarah, kill them. I don't care what they're doing. I want them dead."

Joshua nodded once again.

"Go."

Joshua followed Raven out of the room.

Elza pulled on her doorknob. Once again, the door wouldn't open. "What the hell?" she asked herself. "Don't tell me that I locked myself out! Damn it!"

Runea glanced at the door. "Shoot, someone's trying to get in," she whispered to Darren.

"Yo, what do we do?"

"Just keep quiet and continue searching."

Joshua came around the corner and saw Elza cursing at her wooden door. "Uh. . . What are you doing?"

"Joshua, I locked myself out! Can you come break my door down! I'll get someone to fix it later," Elza explained.

Joshua sighed and placed himself in front of the door. He began to slam himself against it, hoping that that would be enough to break it down. While he busied himself doing that, he asked between slams, "Hey, you know that kid you poisoned? What antidote is supposed to work against that poison?"

"Hmm? Oh, Augrian. It's kind of an odd color. Why?"

"I was just curious."

"Yo, I think someone tryin' to break in," Darren whispered to Runea.

"Shh!" Runea snapped, still rummaging through the many bottles on the shelf.

"Yo? What's Augrian?" Darren questioned.

"What?"

"Augrian. What is that, yo?"

"Augrian? I don't know. . . Why? Where did you hear it?" Runea asked.

"Someone talkin' 'bout it right outside the door. I 'eard Bardroy's name mentioned too. And somethin' to do with poison."

Runea paused. "Augrian. . . Wait. . . That might be what the antidote is called!"

"Ya think, yo?" Darren asked.

"Yes! But we need whoever is at the door to go away. If they break in, we'll be caught and then we won't be able to do anything," Runea told Darren. "Darren, do you think that you can lure whoever it is away? I know we'll get separated, but you can handle yourself, right?"

Darren smiled and nodded. "Yo Runea, course I can 'andle m'self 'lone. I ain't dumb. I'll find ya later."

Runea smiled at him. "Remember, be careful. Very, careful."

"I know, Runea. You's be careful too. Don't let Bardroy outta your sight."

"I know Darren." Runea looked at the door. "Now go, and please just be cautious."

Darren nodded. He summoned his Keyblade and then stood in front of the wooden door. He let out a battle cry and then smashed his body into the door, busting it open.

The door flew open, pushing Joshua into the wall, smashing him. Elza gasped when a big, buff man charged past her.

He was laughing. "Yo! Catch me if ya can!"

Elza blinked. "What the hell?"

Joshua slowly pushed the door shut. There was a red mark on his face, more of an imprint from the pattern of the wood on the door. "Who was that?" Elza questioned.

"Darren. That was Darren," Joshua answered.

"Why did he stop?"

Joshua looked forward and stared at Darren. He was dancing in the hallway, cheering, "Yo! Yo! Yo! Catch me if ya can ya hoe!"

"Did he just call me a hoe?" Elza asked, her eye twitching.

"If I'm correct, he called us both that," Joshua replied.

"I'll kill him. . ." Elza shook her head as she charged after him. Joshua sighed and joined after her.

Darren began to run off again once the man and woman began to chase him.

"This isn't good."

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked.

"Everyone's after me. . . Looks like Kira wants me for the ultimate punishment." Anthony cringed at the thought.

"What's the ultimate punishment?"

"It's what Kira does to you if you betray her. . . Or do something wrong," Anthony said.

"What does she do?"

"She takes you up to her chamber. . . And well. . ." Anthony scratched his neck. "She seduces you. After that, she tortures you until you die."

"That's. . . That's horrible!" Sarah commented.

"Quite. I'd rather not experience that. . ." Once again, Anthony cringed. "I don't want to think about it."

"Like I said, you can come with me when I get Sota back. You have friends, like us," Sarah pointed out with a smile. "One can never have to many friends."

Anthony smiled. "I guess that you're right."

"Yo! Yo! Catch me if ya can!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

Anthony saw the expression on Sarah's face come to life. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing. . . I thought I just heard someone I know. . ."

"Yo! Yo! Yo!"

Sarah gasped. "Oh my god, that is him! It's Darren!" She quickly raced over to Anthony's door and opened it a crack. When she saw Darren race by chanting, she tried to call out his name, but Anthony quickly covered her mouth and slammed his door shut.

Sarah pushed him away. "Will you stop doing that!? Darren's my friend! Why did you do that!?"

Anthony put his fingers to his lips. Sarah heard two other voices race by, and she knew they they belonged to Joshua and Elza. "They would have caught you if they heard you."

Sarah lowered her head. "Sorry about yelling at you. . . I guess that if you hadn't of done that then we would have both been screwed."

"You got that right."

"But," Sarah continued, "Anthony, can you please help me find Sota? I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing."

"But Sarah. . . If anything happens to you, you'll lose the~"

"I know I'll lose the baby if something happens to me!" Sarah yelled. "Believe me, I know that I'm risking more lives than my own, but I can't raise a child by myself. I need to get Sota back. I'm doing this for the child, I'm doing this for him. . . I'm doing this because I love him!"

Anthony sighed and then forced himself to smile. "I know. . . All right. Let's go find Sota."

Sota paused. He thought he heard a voice. He waited a moment or two before he went on. When he heard the voice again, he gasped.

"You's guys is slowpoke's, yo! You never catch me! Yo! Yo! Yo!" The voice echoed through the halls.

"Darren?" Sota looked around. He's here! I can't believe it! That big brute! Now. . . Just where is he? He has to be around here somewhere. I wonder when he got here? Is Runea here too? Perhaps Bardroy's with them, that'll be good.

"Can that dope be any louder? My god. . ."

Sota froze when a boy stepped out from around the corner. He looked up at Sota with his light blue eyes. His blonde hair shimmered in the light. The last thing that Sota noticed about him that seemed familiar was his purple tuxedo.

There was no mistaking it. It was Adam LeVon.

Darren swerved around a corner and continued running.

Joshua and Elza both came to a stop to catch their breath. "How. . . How can he possibly have that. . . that much energy left?" Elza asked between pants.

"I. . . I don't know. . ." Joshua answered. "Darren's. . . He's a mystery. . ."

"What are we supposed to do if we can't catch him?"

"Well, according to Kira's orders, we have to catch him and kill him. Good luck with that." Joshua turned to walk away.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have specific orders to attend to. You can continue to chase Darren. He'll stop to catch his breath soon enough." Joshua walked around a corner and then ran off before Elza could catch up with him.

Sota stared at Adam. Although the fourteen-year-old boy looked harmless, an evil presence continued to lurk around the room.

Adam looked up at Sota. "You there, what is your name?"

Sota hesitated but decided to tell him anyway. "Uh. . . I'm Sota Davidson."

"I haven't seen you around before. When did you come here?" Adam asked.

"Like six months ago. . ."

"Hmm? Funny, I don't recall seeing you walking the halls or anything like that. . . No. . . Never mind. I know who you are. Aren't you that man that that bitch has been adoring lately?"

"By bitch, do you mean Kira?" Sota questioned.

Adam nodded.

"Yes, I am that guy."

"So you're the guy that practically replaced Father. Tell me, what does Kira find so special about you?"

Sota shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hmm. . ." Adam smiled. "How old are you, Sota?"

_Why the hell does he want my age? Oh well, I might as well tell him. . . How bad can it be?_Sota answered, "Twenty-two. Why?"

Adam's gaze fell to the floor. His smile grew wider and wider when he began to mumble to himself, "Twenty-two years worth of memories, huh?" He let out a low, creepy laugh. "That's a lot of memories. . . That would be a damn good feast. . ."

Sota took a step away from Adam. When Adam looked up at him once again, his wide smile was gone and he looked normal. "But then again, I don't know if I can. Either way, I can still hold out for a little while longer. . . If you're really that important, I'd better consult with Father before I do anything rash."

Sota nodded slightly. "Yeah. . . You do that."

"It was nice meeting you," Adam smiled, turning and heading on his way. "Oh, and by the way, do you know who's making all that racket?"

Sota's heart stopped. "What racket?"

"The yelling and the stomping. You must have heard it. Some idiot keeps chanting and running around," Adam told him. "Do you know who and where he is?"

Sota shook his head. "No, I don't know. But if I were you, I'd just let him be. Joshua and the others will take care of him."

"Very well then, but if he disturbs me again, I won't resist to shut him up," Adam sighed, finally turning and then disappearing around the corner.

Sota took a deep breath and sighed. _So that was Adam LeVon, huh? He's as creepy as Anthony said. I wonder is he's looking to steal someone's memories. . . Note to self, don't talk to Adam LeVon ever again. I hope he doesn't run into Darren any time soon. . . He'll kill him for sure. . . But then again, who would want Darren's memories? He's so stupid. . . All his memories are full of violence and stupidity. And Darren is a brute. . . So maybe if he did fight Adam, he may have a chance. . . Oh Darren. . ._

Runea could still hear Darren chanting from Elza's room. "Oh Darren. . ." she sighed. "Well, at least we know that he wasn't caught yet. . . But, now he's let everyone in the castle know that we're here. . . This isn't going to end well." Runea turned to Bardroy. "Putting that aside. . . We need Augrian. . ." Right when Runea began to root the shelves for a bottle labeled Augrian, the door to Elza's room burst open.

Raven stood there. "I knew you were here."

Runea narrowed her eyes. "So, someone finally realized that Darren was just a distraction, huh?"

"That fool is such an idiot. He'll be caught sooner or later. And due to Kira's orders, he'll be killed just like the rest of you." Runea watched as Raven's gaze slid over to Bardroy. Runea glanced at Bardroy and then back over to Raven.

She was gone. She quickly reappeared next to Bardroy, pressing the tip of her gun to Bardroy's forehead.

Runea didn't hesitate when she summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at Raven. "If you kill him, I'll kill you," she threatened.

"He'll be long dead before you can even cast a spell," Raven spat. "Once I pull the trigger, it's all over."

Runea bit her lip. "Don't do it. Please don't. He's just a little boy."

Raven smirked as she began to slowly pull the trigger. "Raven! Stop!" a voice growled. Raven paused and then turned around. Joshua stood behind her.

"Why did you stop me?" Raven questioned, irritation in her voice. "Kira's orders were clear. Kill them all!"

"Kira promised me that I could use this one for something," Joshua told her, pulling the gun away from Bardroy's head. "I want you to take him back to my chamber." Raven muttered something before she put away her gun and then carried Bardroy off. "Oh, and Raven," Joshua started, "I swear, if you hurt him in any way, I will kill you. Just because Kira's in charge doesn't mean that I can't do what I want."

Raven rolled her eyes when she exited the room. As soon as she disappeared, Joshua turned to Runea. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "Get out of here before Kira finds out you're here! She won't hesitate to kill you!"

"Josh, I refuse to leave, without Bardroy, Sota, Sarah, and Darren," Runea responded. "We need to find the antidote for Bardroy."

"I have that under control, it's Augrian." Joshua sighed, "Runea please. You have to listen to me. I'm doing everything I can. I'm trying to keep everyone I can alive." Running his hand through his hair, he concluded, "Please, you have to leave."

"Josh. . . I know you~ Wait. . ." Runea stopped midsentence.

Joshua tilted his head. "What?"

Runea reached out and pulled the collar of Joshua's shirt away from his neck. She raised an eyebrow. "Is that. . ?"

Joshua touched her hand. "Kira. . . She. . ." He fell silent.

Runea bit her lip. "You poor baby. . ." She stepped closer to him and put her warm hands on his face. "I'm here now, you're safe now. . ."

"Runea. . . My angel. . ." Joshua muttered, putting his arms around her. "I don't ever want to let you go." Runea paused for a moment before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Joshua's.

After the kiss, Joshua pulled away from her. "You know what this means, don't you. . ?"

"Josh, never forget, I will always love you," Runea interrupted him. "I know though. . . Long will the days without you will feel." She smiled, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I love you, so God damn, much." Joshua closed his eyes, trying to keep his own tears contained. "I won't let Kira hurt you. Go, now. I didn't see anything."

Runea kissed Joshua on the cheek as she passed. "I will always love you." She repeated the words, never saying goodbye.

Darren came to a halt. He slumped onto a couch in the room he just entered. "Damn. . . That was tirin'. Wonder if dat woman still chasin' me?"

Elza leaned against the wall and let herself slide down onto the floor. "Screw it. . . Someone else can catch him later. He's. . . He's just too fast."

Darren looked around. In the corner of the room was a table that was loaded with food. "Yo! Food!" Darren shouted happily, jogging over towards the table. He grabbed a plate and began to eat whatever he could.

Sarah followed Anthony down one of the corridors. They hadn't run into anyone yet meaning that they were all focused on something else other than them. "I don't know what's been going on, but no one's around," Anthony noted. "Usually we would've run into someone right now. I'm just a little~"

"Shh! I think I hear footsteps heading this way," Sarah warned him. "You'd better check it out."

Anthony put his fingers to his lips as he peered around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Shit. . ." Anthony cursed, "it's Adam. . ."

"Who's Ad~"

Anthony quickly spun around in each direction looking for the nearest room. The problem was, there weren't any. He bit his lip. "Just play along with me and we'll be okay."

"Play along with wha~"

Anthony shoved Sarah into the wall and put his hands on her shoulders to pin her down. "What are you~" Sarah began.

Anthony interrupted her. "I'm dreadfully sorry about this." Before Sarah could protest any further, he pushed his lips firmly against hers.

When Adam walked by, he raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "_Adults_," he muttered, as he continued to pass them. "They are so weird sometimes. . ." When he rounded the corner and disappeared, Anthony waited for a moment before he finally pulled away.

Sarah was furious. "Of all the barbaric, avaricious, egotistical men that I have met~"

Anthony, once again, cut her off. "If I hadn't of done that, he would have caught us. Plan B worked, thankfully."

"You could have warned me about plan B beforehand!" Sarah complained, wiping her lips with her arm. "Why did it have to be a kiss!?"

"I wouldn't really consider it as a kiss, but an act of bravery that saved both of our asses," Anthony joked.

"I hate you," Sarah snorted.

"Most do. But, at least we're still alive."

"That was just a kid. He couldn't have done~" Sarah stopped. She recognized who that was. "Wait, Adam. . . I've heard of him. He went missing from our college months ago. Why is he here?"

"He's from your college? Well, I guess that must be where Joshua met him."

"What's so bad about him? Like I said, he's just a kid, what could he possibly do to us?" Sarah asked.

"Come on, let's go before he comes back," Anthony took her hand and led her away. "I'll tell you on the way."

"Okay, I finally got the antidote," Joshua sighed. "Miranda, give me that syringe." The small blonde handed Joshua the syringe that contained the Augrian. Joshua eyed the needle that stuck out of the syringe before inserting it into Bardroy's arm. Bardroy grimaced at first but a calm look spread across his face after awhile.

"Will this heal him?" Miranda asked.

"It should," Joshua replied.

"How long will it take for him to recover?"

"Well, it won't heal him completely. It'll take awhile before the poison's fully broken down," Joshua answered. "He shouldn't be pushed around, not until he's fully healed."

Just as Joshua finished his sentence, Adam came into the room, clutching his stomach. He was breathing heavily. Raising an eyebrow, Joshua asked, "What's the matter? Are you feeling okay?"

"I thought that I could ignore it. . . But. . . Father, I can't. . . I need more. . ." Adam muttered, stumbling towards Joshua.

"What? You need more of what?" Joshua questioned.

"Memories," Adam hissed. "I need more, now. . ."

"You can't have mine. . ." Joshua glanced over at Miranda. "Take hers again."

"A couple months worth isn't enough. . . I need more than that. . . A lot more," Adam groaned. Joshua watched as Adam's gaze wandered over towards Bardroy. He licked his lips. "What about him? Can I take his. . ?"

Joshua was silent for a moment before he finally began to respond. "Well, I'm not sure if that's~"

"Please!" Adam begged. "I'm starving here! I feel so empty. . . I need something. . . Anything!"

"Fine," Joshua decided. "You can have his memories. Just don't kill him. I need him alive."

"Thank you! Thank you, Father!"

"You're welcome," Joshua muttered. _Sota's going to kill me. . ._

"Darren! Darren!" Sota shouted. "Where are you!?" He sighed. "Damn it Darren. . . Why won't you answer. . ?" He took the next corridor which led to the staircase that was the entryway to Kira's tower. When he rounded the corner, he froze.

Joshua was standing just by the stairway, Bardroy right next to him. A smile spread out across Sota's face. "Bardroy!" he shouted, running towards him.

The ten-year-old looked up, his expression emotionless. When Sota walked passed Joshua to see his brother, they exchanged glances. Kneeling down beside Bardroy, he started, "Bardroy? Are you all right? Thank god, you're not hurt. I was starting to worry."

When Bardroy didn't respond, Sota raised an eyebrow. "Bardroy?" He gave him a shake. "Bardroy, answer me. Come on." When Bardroy never responded, Sota's heart sunk. He glanced at Joshua and then stood up. Grabbing the scruff of Joshua's shirt, he shoved him into the wall. "What the hell did you do to him?! Tell me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sota," Joshua apologized. "I really am. . . I'm so sorry. . . I didn't ever mean for this to happen. . . I was just. . . just trying to protect him. . ."

"Don't give me that shit! You could have stopped it from happening!"

"It-it wasn't me. . . It was Adam. . ."

"I know that! But apparently you're Adam's father, now aren't you? Why didn't you tell him to stop!?"

"Sota. . . This is all my fault. . ." Joshua shook his head.

Sota shoved him into the wall again. "Damn right it's your fault! Because of you, my own brother doesn't even know who I am!"

"I-I didn't let Adam plant any fake memories in him though. . ." Joshua told him, trying to make Sota feel a little better. He knew that it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. "Instead of him having fake memories, he's just an empty shell. . . He doesn't have any memories. He can't think. . . I at least prevented him from becoming someone else!"

"So you're telling me that it's okay to be an empty shell?" Sota clenched his fist. He held it up for a punch. Joshua closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come, but it never did.

Sota lowered his fist and shook his head. "What did Bardroy ever do to you? What did he do to deserve this?" A tear rolled down Sota's cheek as he turned around and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Joshua asked.

"To kill Adam. Maybe I can get Bardroy's memories back. Don't try to stop me." And with that, he disappeared around the corner.

**Chapter 17**

**Reuniting**

Darren finally exited the room which contained the food. He wasn't able to help himself; he'd eaten everything there was. "Damn, yo. That was tasty!" He licked the crumbs off of his lips and then off of his hands. "Now, where was I, yo? Oh, I know. Lookin' for Sota and Sarah." He turned on his heels and then headed down one of the corridors. After a few twists or turns, he was lost.

"Yo man! Where'm I at?" he muttered to himself. "Damn it. . ."

"Lost?"

Darren spun around, his Keyblade gripped in his hand firmly. "Yo, who're you?"

The blonde smiled at him. "Adam LeVon. You must be that dope that was chanting before. You look like a total dunce."

"Yo, what'd you say?" Darren yelled. His Keyblade materialized in his hand as he charged towards Adam. Just as he went to slash at him, he caught a glimpse of something to his left charging right towards him. Changing his target, he quickly swung his Keyblade to the left and clashed it into somebody else's weapon.

"Yo!" Darren began in an aggressive voice. "Who're~" Darren's eyes widened. Standing in front of him, he had his Keyblade locked with a black figure. Although it was a solid black figure, the silhouette was shaped just like him.

Darren quickly took a few steps away from the figure and pulled his Keyblade back. "Yo. . . Who're you. . ? And why does dat t'ing look like me?"

"That's your shadow," Adam revealed.

"My. . . My shadow?"

"Yes, I have the ability to control ones shadows. Most people. . . They find it quite frightening, actually." Adam smirked. "Some people also find it quite frightening that I know more about them then they do themselves."

Darren raised an eyebrow. "Yo man, you don't know me. I never met ya 'fore so d'erefore I don't know ya."

Adam shook his head. "Oh yeah. Wanna bet?" He sighed and then continued. "Darren Minamimoto, age twenty-three. You were born when you're father and mother, Darius and Mina Minamimoto, were quite young. You are the legacy to the wealth of the Minamimoto family name. Unfortunately, you're parents died of disease when you graduated and now you live alone under the care of your butler, Sebastian. Sadly, you can hardly do anything by yourself. The most simplest tasks boggle your mind."

Darren stared at Adam in disbelief. Scratching his chin, Adam continued, "You're best friend is Sota Davidson, your neighbor. You two met when you were young and were friends ever since. Not even the birth of Sota's little brother could tear you two apart. When you met Runea Hanson, it was love at first sight. You're still desperately in love with her today and will stop at nothing to get her. You often fight over her with Bardroy. You two are at constant war when it comes to pleasing Runea. Sadly for you, Bardroy usually wins." Adam sighed. "That enough proof for you? I can go on if you want."

Darren was stunned. "Yo man. . . 'ow did ya know that much 'bout me?"

"I got all that information from him." Adam motioned his head towards the person who was standing next to him.

Darren realized that it was Bardroy. "Yo Bardroy! What're ya doin' down 'ere!? I thought you was with Runea." When Bardroy never commented, Darren continued. "Yo, Bardroy! You 'ear me? Bardroy! Yo, answer me!"

"It's no use trying to get through to him," Adam said. "I took his memories. He doesn't remember you. Not one bit. That's how I know so much about you. I took it all when I devoured his memories."

Darren glared at Adam. "Give his mem'ries back ya bastard!"

"Can't."

"Why you little son of a bitch," Darren growled. From the left, his shadow charged at him. Darren quickly shoved it away and then headed towards Adam. When he went to slash, he halted because Bardroy stepped in front of him. "Bardroy. . . Get the hell outta the way, yo."

Bardroy narrowed his emotionless eyes and then summoned his Keyblade. Darren quickly stepped back when Bardroy tried to slash at him. Clenching his teeth, Darren began, "What the hell Bardroy!? What're ya doin'!? Who's side are you's on?!"

"He's on my side of course," Adam answered. "When Father doesn't need to be protected, the other servants protect me. They won't let you get through. . . Unless you defeat them. Have fun with that. Even if he doesn't have memories, I can still make him act will my dark will. In order to get past him, you'll have to strike him down."

"You really think I could~"

"I'd watch your opponents if I were you," Adam warned him.

By the time Darren turned around, his shadow's Keyblade was already slicing through the flesh on his chest. Darren staggered backward and then collapsed onto the floor.

Adam smirked. "That was too easy. Although, it have been a lot more enjoyable if he was strong~"

A battle cry filled the air and Darren was only a few feet away from Adam. When he went to slice Adam in two, Bardroy blocked the attack.

Adam smirked. Darren was standing only about a foot in front of him. He put his hand up to Darren's head and then flicked him in the forehead.

The impact of the flick sent Darren through the air. He crashed through the wall of the corridor and then into the next room where he went through that wall as well. He went through wall after wall until he finally collapsed onto the ground into a pile of broken stone.

Runea stared at the hole in the wall with disbelief. To her surprise, when she was trying to find Bardroy, something crashed through the wall and then flew into the next room. She couldn't even guess what it could have been.

Sarah took a deep breath. Whatever had went flying through the room gave her a heart attack. What's more, it had taken Anthony with it. What. . . What was that. . ? Whatever it was. . . It went through more than three walls. . . Holy shit. . . Sarah looked around. "Anthony? Anthony? Are you all right. . ? Where are~"

"What. . . the hell. . . was that?"

Sarah glanced around and finally found Anthony lying in a pile of rubble. Pushing some rocks off of himself, he slowly stood up. When he saw the holes that had been busted through many walls, he started, "What the f~"

"I don't know what it was," Sarah answered before he could even finish. "But we're gonna find out."

Sota shielded his eyes from all the dust that was floated through the air. Once some of it finally cleared, he approached whatever had come blasting through the wall.

"Ugh. . . what da hell man?"

Sota paused. He knew that voice too well. "Darren?"

"Yo? Who's there?"

The dust from the broken stone wall finally settled. Darren was sitting in a pile of rubble, rubbing his head.

"Darren! It is you!" Sota smiled happily.

Darren looked up. He smirked. "Yo Sota! Long time, no see man! Where ya been, yo?" Darren got on his feet.

Sota looked through the one hole in the wall and gaped at the others that were before it. "What happened? Just how many walls did you go through?"

"I don't know, man. I was battlin', then I was flicked, they was all over man. I couldn't do nothin' 'bout it, yo. I was tryin' to fight, and then, next thin' I know, I standin' 'ere with you." Darren scratched the back of his head. "But, Bardroy was actin' all high and mighty like he awesome, yo. And~"

"Wait." Sota cut him off. "What did you say about Bardroy. . ? What did you say about anything? Can you repeat that please?"

Darren sighed dramatically. "Like I said, yo. I was fightin' Adam, Bardroy came, then I was flicked and thrown through stone walls."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I did, yo."

"So, you were fighting Adam and~" Sota gasped. "Oh my god! Darren, your chest!"

"Hmm? What 'bout it, yo?" Darren examined his wound. "Oh, this? It nothin'. Just a scratch. Nothin' more. Nothin' less."

"Darren, you can die from that!" Sota protested.

"Well, I ain't dyin' tonight," Darren decided. "It my choice to **live or die**, and I livin'. I ain't dyin' yet."

Sota smiled. "I know, Darren. Where did you see Bardroy?"

"When I was fightin' Adam, he was battin' 'long with 'im! He was protectin' 'im man!" Darren told him.

"That can't be right." Sota shook his head.

"I ain't lyin' man! Bardroy was on 'is side, yo!"

"Do you know what happened to Bardroy or not?" Sota asked. "About his memory?"

"Yeah. Adam stole 'is mem'ries man. He can't 'member us at all," Darren replied.

"I know. . . But, I think that if we defeat Adam, it might restore all of the memories that he took. Including Bardroy's and Miranda's."

"Who's Miranda?" Darren questioned.

"Some other ten-year-old that's here and got her memory taken," Sota answered. "Where were you fighting Adam?"

Darren pointed to the broken walls. "Go outta the first one and you'll find 'im."

"All right," Sota nodded, stepping through one of the holes in the wall that led into a different room. "Do you still have enough strength to fight?"

"Hell yeah, yo!" Darren answered without delay. "Nothin' can take me down! I unstoppable!"

"So I've noticed," Sota muttered, Darren beginning to follow him.

Runea crawled over a heap of rubble and then into the next room. She was curious to know what had been strong enough to crash through more than three walls. She came to a halt when she heard voices.

"I don't know what it was but we're gonna find out."

Runea's spirits lifted. Was. . . Was that Sarah. . ? Runea peered through the next hole in the stone wall carefully so she wouldn't be spotted. "Sarah?" she whispered.

Sarah glanced around when she thought she heard her name. Anthony must have heard the voice too because he already had his dagger gripped firmly in his hand. "Who's there?"

A woman stepped out from behind one of the heaps of rubble. "Sarah?"

Sarah smiled happily. "Runea!"

The two women locked each other in an embrace. "Where did you go?" Runea asked. "You just disappeared. Darren and I searched every~" Runea paused and then began to look Sarah over. "Oh, you weren't hurt, were you? How's the baby?!"

"Runea," Sarah sighed. "I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. Anthony here's been protecting me ever since I set foot here."

Runea glanced over at the man who Sarah had mentioned. Anthony smiled and waved. "Hey there."

Runea smiled back at him. "Thank you for protecting my friend. I owe you."

Anthony waved his hand back and forth. "It doesn't matter. A bunch of people owe me and half of them I doubt will pay me back."

"You're supposed to be working for Kira, am I correct?" Runea asked.

Anthony nodded. "Her orders got boring after awhile so now I'm on your side."

"Well then. . ." Runea stood up erectly and then straightened out her dress. She held out her hand and smiled once again. "I'm Runea Hanson, it's nice to meet you."

Anthony grinned and then shook her hand. "Anthony Livic. Nice to meet you too." Anthony released her hand and then glanced behind himself. "So. . . does anyone know what broke these walls?"

Runea shook her head. "No."

Sarah sighed. "Well, like I said, we're gonna find out. Come on."

"Hold up. I'd better take the lead in case it's something dangerous," Anthony decided, stepping in front of Runea and Sarah.

"My hero. . ." Sarah muttered to Runea. Both of them smirked and then followed Anthony.

"Yo man, there's somebody comin' up ahead."

"You're right," Sota agreed. "Just, the question is, who is it?" Both of the men squinted to make out the three figures that were heading towards them.

"Yo! That Runea and Sarah! They're bein' held captive against that man!" Darren shouted. "I'll save them!"

Darren charged away before Sota could even process what was happening.

Anthony squinted to see what was coming up from ahead. "What the hell is that?"

Runea blinked. "I think that's Darren."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah."

Anthony stopped himself from pulling out his dagger. "It wonder what he's charging over here for. . ."

"YO! YA BASTARD! I KILL YA FOR TAKIN' MY RUNEA 'WAY FROM ME!" Darren plowed down Anthony as soon as he got close enough to him. He kneed him in the gut, sending him to the floor instantly. While Anthony clutched his stomach and spit out some blood, Darren summoned his Keyblade and then pointed it downward so he could stab Anthony. "You's die now, yo. That what ya get when Runea get taken 'way from me."

"Darren!" Runea snapped. "Stop it! He's not bad!"

Sarah joined in. "He's not bad Darren! He's on our side!" She slapped him across the face. She quickly yanked his Keyblade out of his hand and then tossed it to the side. "You dumbass! Listen to me! He's good! He's protecting me from danger! Can't you understand that?!"

Darren rubbed his cheek. "Well why didn't ya say so?" He glanced down at Anthony who was still clutching his stomach on the floor.

Glancing up at Darren, Anthony began cursing. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell does everything happen to me? What the hell did I do to deserve all of this damn shit? What the f~"

"It's not Darren's fault," Sarah answered before Anthony could finish his foul remark. "He's just an idiot. He can't help his stupidity. I think that he was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"Yo man, I wasn't dropped," Darren stated. He looked down at Anthony. "Sorry 'bout that yo. No 'ard feelin's, right?"

Anthony stood up slowly. "It's fine. I should have seen it coming. Nothing good ever comes to Anthony Livic." He sighed.

"Livic? What da hell is that, yo?"

"That's my last name you douche," Anthony retorted.

"Sounds like some kinda disease." Darren narrowed his eyes. "No need to get foul-mouthed. If ya do, I can beat ya anytime."

Anthony gave Darren a glare. "Ass."

"Dipshit," Darren remarked.

"Shithead."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

Darren bit his lip. "Dipshit."

"You already said that," Anthony pointed out.

"I can repeat terms."

"It looks to me like you're out of ideas." Anthony smiled. "Try beating this one." Pointing at Darren, he began. "Stupid, worthless, no good goddamn free loading son of a bitch, retarded know it all asshole jerk."

Darren was stunned.

Runea and Sarah burst out laughing. They just couldn't help themselves.

Anthony smirked. "Looks like I won that one."

"Nice going," Sarah congratulated him. "I was the first one to beat Darren at swearing though."

"What else could you possibly say to him?" Anthony asked. Sarah looked around and then motioned Anthony to come closer. She whispered something into his ear.

"Oh. . ." Anthony grinned. "Well, I'm sure that left him shocked."

"It did."

"Darren! What are you~" Sota fell silent when he approached his group of friends. He locked eyes with Sarah.

When Sarah saw him, all of her worries melted away. She ran over to him, "Sota! Thank God you're okay!" She threw her arms around him.

He hugged her back. "Sarah. . . I~"

Sarah pulled away from him and cut him off with a slap to the face. Sota staggered back from the hit and held his face. Runea gasped, "Sarah!" Sarah stepped toward him, the air around her seeming to fizz with anger.

"You bastard!" she screamed, "You think I'm here because I want to save you!? Well think again! I'm here to drag you're sorry ass back! Because you are one hell of a dumbass! You irresponsible little. . . ARGH! You think that that bitch, Kira, loves you?! She's just one crazy ass bitch! SOTA COME HOME!"

"Sarah!" Runea gasped, "Please, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" She grabbed her best friend's arm.

Sarah glared at Sota. "Okay. . . Fine. . ."

Sota sighed, "Sarah. . . I wanted to apologize. . . I was just trying to protect you. . ."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," she snorted.

"Sarah. . . I'm sorry. . . Okay, if I hadn't gone with Kira, she. . . she would have killed you. . ."

Sarah's eyes widened, "Oh, Sota. . ." She went over to him. "Thank you. . ." She took a breath, "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!" He flinched at because she had just yelled in his face. Sarah took another breath and put her hand on her round belly, "Gosh, Runea, you're right. . . Oh. . . I _am_ going to hurt myself. . . And it's all Sota's fault."

"Sarah I told you, I'm sorry! Okay? What more do you want me to do?" Sota crossed his arms. Sarah raised an eyebrow and his defiance dissolved. "Sarah, please take me back. . ."

Her blue eyes shined. "Oh, Sota, I thought you'd never ask." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

When Sota pulled away, he buried his face into her neck. "Sarah. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . . Everything I said. . . Everything I said was a lie. . . Sarah. . . I love you damn much. . . Please. . . Forgive me. . . I swear. . . Everything I did was to protect you. . . You and our child."

Sarah let a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry too. . . I know that you were trying to protect me. . . But I just couldn't let you go. . . I couldn't let Kira have you. . . I already knew that you belonged to me. I knew that I took a big risk coming here. . . But, I just had to do it. . . I just had to. . . I love you too, Sota. . . So damn much. . ."

Runea wiped tears from her face. "Oh gosh. . ." she wept, "This is so touching. . . I just. . . I can't take it. . . I'm so happy. . . I need a hug. . ." She turned to the person next to her and wrapped her arms around them.

Anthony sighed. _Why is it always me. . ?_

"Yo!" Darren stomped over towards Anthony after he saw him hugging Runea. "Get ya 'ands off my woman!"

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "First of all, _she_ hugged _me_. Second, if you think that she was going to hug you, then you're hugely mistaken. You know why? Because, you're just a stupid, worthless, no good~"

"You don't 'ave to repeat it, yo!" Darren shouted. "'N'one 'ho touches my Runea gets beaten! That how I rule!" He held up his fist.

"Darren!" This time, it was Runea, Sarah, _and _Sota who snapped at him.

Sarah continued, "Don't hurt him! He's our friend! May I remind you that he's the one who protected me this _whole_ time!? I _already_ told you that! If you hurt him, I will hurt you and you don't want that to happen."

"You protected her?" Sota asked Anthony.

Anthony nodded. "You asked me to, so I did."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I was bored so why not?" Anthony shrugged.

"Are you coming back with us?" Sarah asked.

Anthony's gaze shifted to the floor. "I don't know. . . I can't just leave. . ."

"You don't have to belong to Kira if you go with us. We're not her toys," Sarah told him. "You don't belong to her, Anthony. You can leave and have a life."

"I'll think about it. . ."

Runea smiled. "We finally got everyone back together. . . Well. . . Everyone but~"

"Shit. . . Bardroy. . ." Sota turned to Darren. "Where'd you say he was again?"

"'e was fightin' with Adam. 'e didn't know me man," Darren answered. "Adam said that 'e lost his mem'ries. That true Sota?"

Sota nodded sadly.

"Wait. . . Just who is this Adam?" Runea asked.

"Oh. . . the Adam that you told me about Anthony?" Sarah questioned.

Anthony nodded. "He's a kid that lives here. He feeds on memories and can control one's shadow. He's a demon soul residing in the body of a human."

"So, what's this have to do with Bardroy?" When Sota didn't answer at first, Runea urged him on. "Please. . . Tell me, Sota. You know I'd understand."

"Adam took Bardroy's memories and I don't know if we can get them back," Sota told her.

Runea gasped. "Oh no. . . Well. . . We can't give up hope. No matter what happens, we need to try to get them back. Anyone have any ideas? Anthony?"

Anthony shook his head. "I'm not sure. I mean, maybe if we kill Adam it could always bring his memories back. . ."

"D you think that it would really work?" Sarah asked.

Anthony shrugged. "It could. . . Like I said, I really don't know. But then again, it wouldn't be a bad idea to kill him. He is evil after all. . ."

"Kill him?" Runea repeated this with a fearful voice. "I don't know if I can kill a child."

"He's not as young as Bardroy," Anthony stated. "He's older than that. It shouldn't be too hard. Like I said, he is evil after all."

"I guess that we'll just have to defeat him for Bardroy's sake," Sarah said. "Well then, let's go."

"No." Sota shook his head. "Sarah, you're not fighting him."

"What?" Sarah put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Are you crazy? You saw what he did to Darren! He threw him through seven damn walls!" Sota shouted.

Anthony counted each of the broken walls. "Wow. . . Seven walls. . . Holy f~"

"But Sota, I'm not just going to stand here while you fight that monster! What if he kills you? What he did to Darren proves that you need as much strength as you can in this battle. I'm going in there with you," Sarah decided.

"Sarah," Sota sighed. "You can't. I can't lose you. If something happens to you, I won't only lose you, but I'll lose the baby too." He took her hands in his. "I can't have that happen."

"But Sota, if you die, I don't know what I'll do with myself. I'm going in there with you. I finally found you and I'm not leaving."

"How can you even fight?"

"Believe me, I'm fine. I can manage. I'm a strong woman. You should know that. I don't give up easily."

Sota ran his hand along his cheek, remembering the slap that Sarah given him. "Fine," he finally said. "But please, don't feel as if you have to fight. I understand if you can't do anything. I'm sure it's hard to fight when you're like that."

"Yeah," Runea cut in. "Please Sarah, think of the baby. . ."

"I am. And, the baby's gonna need a father when he or she is born so that's what I'm doing."

"Yo man," Darren interrupted. "What da 'ell are we doin' standin' 'ere? We goin' soon to fight Adam or not? We can take 'im down!"

"Hey, before I forget," Anthony started, "there's another person with Adam too. Miranda's her name. I'm sure that she's with him now. He took her memories and planted new ones in so she's on his side too. She's not bad either."

"Is that that girl who went missing from our college?" Sarah asked.

"Probably," Anthony replied.

"Darren," Sota began, turning towards his best friend. "Whatever you do, don't try to fight Bardroy or Miranda. I know that you can get out of hand sometimes."

"Yo man, you act'ly think dat I would. . . Come on yo, I'd never 'urt Bardroy or the little girl," Darren said.

"We're just taking precautions, Darren," Runea told him. "We know that you wouldn't hurt them purposely. . . But, just to be safe, we want you to stay away from them. All right?"

Darren sighed and nodded. "Aight, yo."

"Anthony, you gonna fight with us?" Sarah asked.

"I guess that I have nothing better to do," was Anthony's reply.

"All right, so how are we going to do this?" Sota asked. "Darren, you need to tell us what you witnessed during your small fight with Adam, okay?"

"Yo, ev'rythin'?"

Runea nodded. "Everything."


	9. Chapter 18 - Watch Out for the Shadows

**Chapter 18**

**Watch Out for the Shadows**

"Looks like the dunce is still alive," Adam teased when Darren stepped out of the giant whole in the wall.

"Yo man! Ya think that was 'nough to take me down?! You's wrong!" Darren shouted, charging towards Adam.

"Looks like we're gonna have to teach this one a lesson," Adam smirked. "You two can take care of him."

Just as Anthony said, Miranda was there with Bardroy. Darren glanced over at the wall. His eyes narrowed when his shadow stepped out of the wall until it was a standing figure of its own.

"Just as I thought," Runea whispered to her friends. "He can easily control the shadows at will. Looks like this is going to be a tough fight. We're up against Bardroy and Miranda, shadows, and a demon. We're going to have to be cautious."

"Do you really think that it was sensible to send that jackass out there?" Anthony asked.

"He'll be fine. You saw that wound that was inflicted on him before," Sota answered.

"He should have been dead after that wound."

"Exactly. Nothing takes him down. If I know Darren, he won't ever give up."

"Don't worry about him," Runea told them. "I healed Darren before we sent him back out there. He should be fine."

"Does it really matter that we sent him out first. I mean, I doubt that we could even catch Adam off guard if we tried," Sarah commented.

"She's gotta a point you know," Anthony responded.

"You think that we should head out now?" Runea asked.

"What the hell? Let's just go," Sota replied. "And everyone. I have some advice for you."

"What advice would that be?" Sarah asked while summoning her Keyblade along with everyone else. Anthony sighed and pulled out his dagger.

Sota smiled. "Don't die."

Darren shoved his shadow backward and then dodged a swipe by Miranda. Bardroy came charging from the left. Darren quickly did a back flip and avoided the attack.

Adam smirked. "This is actually pretty entertaining." Without even looking, he held his hand out to the left and caught the Keyblade that was hurled at him. He gave the Keyblade a glance before he turned and looked at who threw it.

"Shit. . . He caught it. . ." Sota grumbled to himself.

"Hmph. Did you really think that you could hit me with that?" Adam asked. "Well, you were mistaken." Pointing the Keyblade in Sota's direction, he held it up like a javelin, aimed, and threw it.

Sota's eyes widened as he quickly dived to the left, his Keyblade penetrating the wall just behind him. "Damn, that was close. . ." When he went to retrieve his Keyblade from the wall, he paused. The shadow that the Keyblade has cast was starting to come out of the wall. Knowing that his shadow was going to attack him in just a moments time, he quickly yanked his Keyblade out of the wall and got ready to fight.

Everyone was in the fight now. "Darren, see if you can damage him!" Sota yelled after dodging an attack from his shadow.

"Aight yo!" Darren charged forward, swerved around Bardroy and Miranda and then jumped into the air. He held his Keyblade above his head and readied himself to slash vertically down on Adam.

Adam shook his head and then simply took a step out of the way to avoid the attack. He then elbowed Darren in the chest when he landed and sent him soaring.

"Darren!" Runea cried. She held up her Keyblade and commanded, "Protect!" A spherical, protective barrier coated around Darren just before he crashed into the wall. The wall cracked, but it didn't break.

When Darren fell to the floor, he groaned but simply stood back up. Sarah stepped over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yo, I's fine."

"You shouldn't charge in like that. You could easily get killed," Sarah told him.

"I fine, yo. You should be the one bein' careful. We lose ya, Sota'd be 'eartbroken."

"I know, I know," Sarah replied. "I'm not reckless like you. I actually think."

"Yo, I can think," Darren told her. "I just not as smart as ya all, that all."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I know Darren." Glancing around, she added, "Looks like we have more company." She eyed the other shadows standing in the room. There was one of her, Sota, Darren, Runea, Anthony, and Bardroy and Miranda.

"Well this sucks," Anthony commented. "And to think that I let you drag me into this Sota."

"Quit complaining and help us out here!" Sota yelled.

"I'm coming."

"Yo! Listen up!" Darren shouted to whoever was listening. "I be only one who goes after Adam! Rest of ya, back me up!"

"You don't make the orders!" Runea shouted to him. "Darren, st~"

"Just let him go!" Sarah shouted to Runea. "You know that nothing's going to stop him."

Runea sighed. "All right. . . But if something does happen, don't worry, I'll be here to heal him."

Sota gave his shadow a shove backward and then attempted to follow Darren. He came to a stop when Bardroy stepped in front of him. Sota lowered his Keyblade. "Bardroy. . ."

Darren once again made his way towards Adam. He dodge-rolled forward, avoiding an attack from his shadow. Bardroy's shadow stepped in front of him next. Gripping his Keyblade tightly in his hand, he slashed upward through the shadow. The cut went from the stomach up through the chest and finally ended at the shoulder. Darren came to a halt when he saw that there was black blood dripping from his Keyblade.

"Bardroy. . . Stop this. . ." Sota shook his head. "Please."

Bardroy narrowed his eyes but was unresponsive. There was actually some emotion in them this time. An evil emotion.

Sota frowned at him. A look of confusion soon replaced that look when he saw something change. The evil, dark look in Bardroy's eyes flickered to one of pain. They were full of pain. His eyes widened when out of nowhere, a large, deep slice ripped through his entire torso, sending blood splattering everywhere.

Sota, his eyes even wider than Bardroy's, froze. A few drops of blood splashed onto his face and clothes. Blinking, Sota touched a drop of the blood on his face, smearing it on his cheek. He looked at his bloody fingers. He was completely full of shock.

Only when Bardroy let out a cry of pain did Sota recover from his shock. He watched as his brother fell face first to the floor, a sickening splat following afterward. It only took a second before Sota was by his side pulling him onto his lap.

"Oh my god. . . Bardroy! Bardroy! Answer me!" Sota begged. "Bardroy!"

Blood trickled down the side of Bardroy's mouth but other than that, there was no reply.

"Bardroy. . . Please. . ." Tears formed in the corners of Sota's eyes. "Please. . . You can't die. . . Oh Bardroy. . . Please, don't do this to me. . ." He pulled his brother closer and stroked his hair with his bloody fingers. Biting his lip, tears rolled down his face. "Damn it. . . Damn it. . ." Sota only glanced up for a second to catch Darren's look of shock.

"Yo. . ." Darren dropped his blood covered Keyblade. "Yo. . . Sota. . . I. . . I didn't. . . I swear. . . I didn't mean to do it man. . . I didn't know. . . I. . . You gotta b'lieve me. . ."

"You. . . You bastard Darren. . . You idiot. . . Can't you do anything right?!" Sota cried.

A hurt expression found its way onto Darren face. "Sota. . . I. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry, Sota. . . I know I's an idiot. . . But please Sota. . . I didn't mean to. . . I was only tryin' to 'elp. . ." A tear rolled down Darren's cheek. "I know. . . I can't do anythin' right!"

Suddenly, a bright green light shone around Bardroy. Sota looked around. Runea was across the room, fighting with Sarah and Anthony. Quickly flipping Bardroy over, he examined his wound. It was closing. It was only a matter of seconds before the wound fully healed.

"Bardroy?" Sota layed his head against Bardroy's chest. More tears rolled down his face when he realized that his heart was still beating. Sota locked him in an embrace. "Oh thank god. . . Thank god. . ." He looked over at Darren. "He's all right. . . Bardroy's all right. . ."

Darren smiled, wiping the tears from his face. "Yo Sota. . . You forgive me, right. . ?"

Sota nodded, wiping the tears from his face also. "I'm sorry Darren. . . You're my best friend, you know. . ."

"It fine, yo," Darren smiled. "I know ya didn't mean it."

From across the room, Adam frowned. His disappointed look didn't last long though. It only took a moment before it turned into a smirk. He snapped his fingers, knowing very well that the battle far from over.

Bardroy let out a moan.

"Yo, look like 'e's wakin' up," Darren said.

"Thank god. . . Thank god. . ." Sota glanced at Darren. "You weren't close enough to slash him, were you?"

Darren shook his head. "I attacked his shadow."

"Again Darren, I'm sorry. When I saw you with your bloody Keyblade, I just assumed that you were the one who did it to him," Sota apologized.

"Like I said Sota, it fine. We all make mistakes," Darren told him. "I should know. . ."

Sota smiled. "Yeah. . ." Glancing further down the hallway, he added, "Looks like Anthony has Sarah covered. Runea's fighting too. I wonder if~"

Sota's voice trailed off as Darren watched Bardroy. The kids eyes were wide open, full of insanity. He had a demented smile spread out across his face. One of his eyes twitched while the other was open more widely than the other, each of them non-blinking. He let out a low, lunatic laugh that you could have only heard if you were expecting one.

Darren watched in horror. Sota was still focused on what was happening on the other side of room.

The same crazy smile on his lips, Bardroy summoned his Keyblade and pointed it directly at Sota's head.

Darren forced himself to glimpse at Adam. He had a just as crazy look on his face as Bardroy did. He watched as Adam snapped his fingers.

On the other side of the room, Miranda stopped what she was doing and clutched her head with both hands. She let out a tortured cry of pain and then fell to her knees.

Darren looked back at Bardroy who was still pointing the weapon at his brother's head, and then back over at Sota. "I wonder what's happening to her. . ."

Bardroy licked his lips. He went to stab Sota.

"Yo Sota! Look out!" Darren finally shouted. Darren thrust his Keyblade just behind Sota's head and blocked the attack that would have been Sota's death blow. He grabbed Bardroy by the hair, jerked him backward, and slammed him into the hard, solid floor. He cried out in pain and then fell silent and grew still.

Sota turned around immediately when he heard Bardroy's cry. When he saw Darren's hand gripping Bardroy's hair, he protested instantly. "Darren! What the hell are you doing!? Let him go! Stop it, Darren! You'll hurt him!"

"Hurt 'im? Hurt 'im!? 'e was tryin' to kill ya Sota!" Darren yelled. "I just saved ya damn life!"

"He wasn't doing anything!"

"If you's was payin' attention you'd have saw! Why would I lie to ya now, Sota? Why would I lie to ya 'bout this, huh? Tell me yo!"

"I know that you wouldn't lie to me. . . But Darren. . . He didn't do anything. . . Did he?" Sota asked.

"'e tried to kill ya! I saw it with my own two eyes! Why else would I attack 'im?"

"I didn't even know he was awake. . ."

"You's was too busy watchin' them over there." Darren motioned his head towards Sarah and the others on the opposite end of the room. "Bardroy was fine, yo. But then yo, 'e grew all creepy and sin'ster and then that when he try to attack. I ain't lyin' Sota."

"But. . . Why would he~"

"Because he was under my control," Adam answered, knowing what Sota was going to ask. "He still is actually."

Sota narrowed his eyes and stood up. "You bastard. . . Change him back, now. Give his memories back! And Miranda's too!"

"It's not that simple." Adam stepped towards them. "Once I devour memories, one can't get them back. Their memories are mine now."

"What if we kill ya, yo? Will their mem'ries come back?" Darren asked.

Adam shrugged. "I doubt it. How would I know? I'm not dead, now am I?"

"You will be when I's through with ya!" Darren shouted, charging at him. As he expected, his shadow stepped in the way once again. When he went to slash it, Sota quickly intervened and simply shoved the shadow back. "Yo! What ya doin' Sota!?" Darren yelled.

"Darren, we can't fight the shadows," Sota told him.

"An' why not, yo?"

"When you fought Bardroy's shadow, the damage you put on it affected Bardroy too. That's how you injured him," Sota explained. "If we fight them, we'll just be killing ourselves."

"But, what we supposed to do? We can't ignore them. They jus' keep comin' back."

"We're gonna have to avoid them as much as we can."

"What 'bout Bardroy, yo? What do we 'bout do 'im?" Darren asked.

"I don't know. . . For now~" Sota gasped. Where Bardroy was supposed to be lying, he was gone.

"Yo man, where'd 'e go?!" Darren asked, quickly spinning around in every direction, his Keyblade gripped firmly in his hand.

"Darren," Sota began, "remember. Don't hurt him. It's not his fault that he's acting like this. He's controlling him."

Adam smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Whoever I steal memories from is under my control. What's more, they can do whatever _I_ can. Better watch out."

Sota and Darren were back to back, glancing around. "Yo. . . Where ya think 'e's at?"

"I don't know. . ." Sota replied. "Just keep your eyes open."

"Yo! He's over there!" Darren shouted.

By the time Sota turned around, his brother was gone. "Where?"

"'e was right there just a moment ago, I swear," Darren told him. "The kids fast."

"He can't possibly be that~"

"I'd look behind you if I were you," Adam hinted.

Darren and Sota both quickly spun themselves around to be kicked in the jaw and sent into the air.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Anthony asked.

Sarah gasped when she saw Sota and Darren go through the ceiling. "Sota!" she cried.

Runea put her hand on Sarah's shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Sarah. They'll be fine. Darren and Sota are strong. They can handle themselves."

"I guess that you're right," Sarah nodded.

"Looks like we've got bigger problems," Anthony stated. "Miranda's looks like she's ready to tear one of us apart."

Sarah and Runea had noticed that Miranda expression had changed. She looked normal before, but now, she looked like she was insane.

Anthony stepped in front of Runea and Sarah. "I'll take care of her."

"Try not to hurt her," Runea reminded him. "It's not her fault that she's acting like this."

"I know."

"Good luck, Anthony."

Anthony smiled as he stepped towards the ten-year-old girl.

Sota and Darren landed on the floor in the hallway just above them. With a groan, Sota slowly asked, "Hey. . . Did. . . Did we just go through the ceiling?"

Darren stood up and brushed the dust off of himself. "Yo man, we did," he answered, examining the hole that they had just created in the floor. "But my question is, did Bardroy do that to us? I mean, what ten-year-old kid can blow two grown men like us through a ceilin'?"

"Adam said that he was controlling Bardroy. He definitely gave Bardroy some of his powers so that's why he's so strong and fast now," Sota said, taking Darren's extended hand. Darren pulled him up onto his feet.

"So, 'ow we supposed to fight 'im?"

"Who knows? We should try to form a pla~"

"Yo, look out!" Darren gave Sota a shove which sent him back down to the floor. In an instant, Bardroy was next to Darren, kicking him higher into the air. Darren went flying through the ceiling of the hallway and then through the next one after that. He soon found himself flying above the castle after he was knocked through the roof. He did a few flips in the air just before Bardroy appeared beside him again.

Darren's eyes widened when Bardroy held up his Keyblade. When his torso was impaled by the weapon, not only did pain engulf his entire body, but the impact of the attack sent him flying back down towards the castle.

Another hole was broken through the roof as well as every single floor of the building. He crashed through floor after floor and then finally stopped when he hit the dungeon floor. He choked out the blood that entered his mouth and gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of him. Darkness threatened to take over his vision but he fought it back. Darren lied there, his vision blurry, his head spinning. Pain was the only thing he could feel through his entire body. He closed his eyes, hoping that the pain would go away soon. But, after closing his eyes, he fell unconscious.

Sota got on his hands and knees. Whenever Darren had come flying back down from above, he took part of the one floor down with him. Unfortunately, it was the part that Sota was standing on. Shaking the pain out of his head, Sota stood up. "Ow. . ."

"Sota!" Sarah yelled from across the room. "What was that?!"

Sota quickly stood up and headed her way. When he approached her, he answered. "That was Darren. . . I think he went all the way underground and into the dungeon."

"The dungeon? But that's so far down."

"I hope he's all right. . ."

"Did Adam do that to him?" Sarah asked.

"No. . . Bardroy did," Sota replied. "Adam can control him and give him some of his powers. That's why Bardroy's so strong right now."

The whole castle shook and Sarah grabbed onto Sota to stay onto her feet. "This whole place is starting to fall apart. We'd better hurry if we want to get out of here in one piece."

"Do you think that we can defeat Adam if we hold Bardroy down?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. . . We can try, but he's just so strong. We'll have to get Darren if we plan on restraining him. But then again. . . Is Darren~"

"He's fine Sota. I mean come on, it's impossible to kill Darren," Sarah reminded him. "The breath just got knocked out of him. . . That's all. Besides, Anthony and I could hold him down if you want."

"I don't want you going near him," Sota told her. "Like I said, he's incredibly strong. Bardroy blew both of us through the freakin' ceiling. Darren went through the roof."

"So our fighting starts again. . . Why won't you let me help you Sota!?"

"Please Sarah! Just listen to me for once!"

Sarah sighed. "Fine. I won't go near him~"

"Shit!" Anthony was the one who had screamed the curse. By the time Sarah and Sota looked up, Anthony was already crashing into the wall.

"Anthony!" Runea cried. She spun back around and faced Miranda who had a twisted smile spread out across her face.

Adam pointed at Miranda and Bardroy. "You two! Let's spice it up a little! Go after the brunette, Sarah! Kill her!"

Sota and Runea blinked and quickly placed themselves in front of Sarah. They watched as Bardroy and Miranda exchanged glances just before they vanished.

"Damn. . . This isn't good. . ." Sota and Runea both glanced around frantically, looking for some kind of sign showing where Bardroy and Runea were going to appear. They didn't even have time to gasp when suddenly, they were both kicked in the face at the exact same moment. Both of them crashed into opposite walls.

Sarah, her mouth wide open, trembled. She glanced to the left, her body frozen with fear. "Sota. . ." she whispered. "Sota. . ?" When there was no response, she turned to Runea, but she never answered either.

_Oh no. . . What the hell am I going to do. . ? I have no idea where they are. . . They could be anywhere. . . They could appear at any moment. . . _When Sarah heard a 'whoosh', she shut her eyes and waited for the excruciating pain to flow through her body.

Instead of pain, she heard someone scream. For as loud as the scream was, whoever it was had to be close by, just next to her. She recognized the scream instantly.

Opening her eyes, she spun herself around to see Darren. He was holding both Bardroy and Miranda to the floor. His entire body was bruised and bloody, cuts running up and down his arms and legs. His teeth were clenched tightly together as he held the the two ten-year-olds down.

"Yo Sota. . ." he called through gritted teeth. "Get up ya bastard! You 'ave to defeat that Adam kid 'fore these two get 'way! Get up!"

Sota sat up, his hand clutching the gash on his forehead. "Darren?"

"Yo! Go now!"

Sota shook his head and quickly got onto his unsteady legs. He quickly raced pass Sarah who was still too shocked to hardly move and then ran towards Adam.

Adam sighed. He held out his arm and then whipped it around in a sweeping arc. A large, crescent-shaped strip of Darkness went soaring towards them. In width, it was longer than the room. As it flew towards them, it hacked through the stone walls like they were paper.

"Get down!" Sota screamed.

Runea had finally gotten up and heard Sota scream. She rushed over to Sarah they both got on their hands and knees. Darren was already lying on the ground, using everything he had to keep the two kids restrained.

Anthony slowly stood up with a grunt. His eyes grew wide when he saw the dark attack heading his way.

"Anthony! Protect!" Runea cried. It only took a second for the spell to take effect, wrapping a coat of protection around Anthony in and instant. When the crescent-shaped attack made contact with the barrier, it bounded off of it and flew upwards towards the ceiling, smashing into the lights. Glass flew in every direction, raining down upon the floor. The entire room went black.

Sota looked up. Except for a little bit of the light from one of the other rooms, everything was pitch black. "Hey, is everyone all right?" Sota hollered.

"Sarah and I are fine!" he heard Runea reply.

"Same here!" Anthony shouted.

"Darren! What about you?" Sota called.

"Yo. . . I's fine man. . . It just, what was that yo?" Darren asked.

"I'm not sure. . ." Sota replied. "What about Bardroy and Miranda?"

"They. . . They stopped yo. . . I don't know why. . . I didn't do nothin' to them."

"They stopped? Darren, hang on, I'm coming over." Sota stood up. He took one step and then fell to the floor after tripping over a block of stone.

"You all right?" Sarah asked after hearing Sota grunt.

"I'm fine. Does anyone have a light? I could really use one."

"I got a lighter." That was Anthony's voice.

"Thank god," Sota sighed. "I didn't know that you smoked."

"I don't."

"Then what's the lighter for?"

"Nothing. I stole it off of Raven because she pissed me off one day."

Sota snorted. "Light it up so I can see where you are."

Anthony put his thumb on the wheel of the lighter and pushed down, creating a small but bright flame. "Can you see me?"

"Yeah." Although the small light wasn't very bright, it provided enough of a glow to actually see.

Runea got on her feet and helped Sarah up. "You all right?" she asked. "How's the baby?"

"I'm fine," Sarah answered, brushing the dirt off of herself. "And so is the baby."

"Yo! What should I do 'bout Bardroy and Miranda? Should I let 'em go er what? They still ain't doin' nothin'."

"Just hang on Darren!" Sota shouted back. "We'll make our way towards you. Just wait one moment."

"Aight, yo."

Sota paced towards the light until he found himself standing next to Anthony. "Hey Anthony, follow me."

"Aye, aye," Anthony sighed. "Oh. . ." The small glow that was in the room suddenly went out.

"Yo man!" you could hear Darren shout. "Where the light?!"

"Anthony," Sota began, carefully turning around, "turn that back on."

"It's not working!"

"What? Give me that!"

"Here. It won't work." Anthony felt Sota snatch the lighter out of his hand.

"Damn it!" Sota cursed. "It was working a second ago."

"Why won't it work now?" Anthony stomped his foot. "What the f~"

"Hey!" Sarah hollered from somewhere in the room. "I think I feel a breeze."

"A breeze?" Runea questioned. "Where would a breeze be coming from?"

"I don't know. Maybe from a different room?" Sarah suggested.

"Damn. . . this is going to be ridiculous without a light," Sota sighed.

"Here, will this work?" Runea asked. She held up her Keyblade and commanded, "Light." The tip of her Keyblade began to glow until it illuminated a small portion of the hallway. From where Runea was standing, she could see that Darren was kneeling on the floor. Sarah followed her as she walked closer to Darren. "How's Bardroy and Miranda?"

"Yo, I ain't sure. . . They jus' stopped. It look like they're sleepin' but why yo?" Darren asked, standing up.

"I don't know. . ." Runea knelt down and ran her hand along Bardroy's cheek before placing it over his forehead. "Well, their temperature is normal, and they look perfectly fine. I wonder why. . ."

Sota and Anthony headed towards the light. "Good thinking, Runea," Sota stated. "At least we can see now."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we have to defeat Adam. . . I wonder where he is. . ." Sota glanced around the silent room.

Anthony narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this. . . It's too quiet."

"Wait a second. . ." Sarah continued, her voice now a whisper, "Adam controls shadows. . . He can't control them if their aren't any, right?"

Runea nodded. "Yeah. . . But what's your point?"

Sarah looked around, fear in her eyes. "We have the only source of light in this room. . . Oh no. . . Runea! Turn the light off now!"

"Wha~" Runea screamed. Something wrapped around her body and lifted her off of her feet. Whatever was holding her started to drag her away. She continued to scream.

"Yo! Runea! Let 'er go!" Darren screamed. He ran after her, stumbling and tripping over pieces of rock and stone. "RUNEA! I'S COMIN'! DON'T WORRY!"

"Anthony! Protect Sarah and the kids with your life! I'll get Runea!" Sota ordered, running after Darren. Her glowing Keyblade was the only way that they knew where she was.

"What the hell's going on? I can't see a damn thing," Anthony cursed, shaking his head. "Sarah? You there?"

"I'm right here." She touched his arm to show where she was.

"Bardroy and Miranda still okay?"

"Yeah. Oh. . . What could possibly have a hold of Runea. . ?" Sarah asked.

"Adam, most likely," Anthony answered. "Hey. . . I've been thinking about what you said about shadows. . . Could it be that since Runea has the light that Adam was able to get a hold of her? I mean, if there's light, then there's a shadow, right?"

Sarah blinked. "That has to be it." She turned to Sota and Darren who were somewhere in the room, tripping and falling to the floor. "Sota! Darren! Tell Runea to get rid of her light! Tell her to put it out! It's the only way stop Adam! He can't survive in Darkness because there's no shadows! He needs the light in order to fight!"

Sota came to a halt in the room. "Runea! Get rid of the light! Get rid of it now!"

"Sota! I would, but whatever has a hold of me is gripping my arm!"

"Yo! I'll get rid of dat light!" Darren shouted, charging towards Runea once again. He gripped his Keyblade tightly in his hand. With his other free hand, he reached for Runea. "Yo Runea! Take my hand, yo! Trus' me!"

Runea acted quickly. She grabbed Darren's hand.

Darren yanked on her arm powerfully, pulling her and her attacker closer to him. Thrusting his Keyblade above his head, he slashed down vertically.

A tortured scream filled the air. Everyone recognized it as Adam.

Whatever had a grip on Runea finally released her. Runea stumbled but Darren kept her on her feet in the dark. She put her hands over her ears to block out the horrible screams.

Sota stepped up to Darren. "What's happening?"

"I don't know man. I sliced the thing that 'ad a 'old of Runea and then someone started to scream," Darren explained.

"Must be Adam," Sota told him. "You probably chopped off one of his limbs."

"Prob'ly," Darren agreed. "And I's 'bout to cut off the other ones." He began to step away from Sota, his Keyblade dripping black blood. "Where ya suppose 'e's at?"

Sota shrugged. "Who knows. . . What a second. . ." He caught a glimpse of a familiar shadow disappearing through one of the holes in the wall. "Hey Darren. . . I think he just went that way." Sota pointed towards the hole that led into the other lit rooms. "Yeah, he definitely went in there in order to get to the light."

"Yo, should we 'tack 'im?"

"Yeah. He's wounded now so let's just finish him off," Sota told him. "Let's go. Runea."

"Yes?" Runea asked.

"Watch Bardroy and Miranda. When we defeat Adam, I can only pray that their memories come back. Call me if anything happens."

Runea nodded. "All right, Sota. You can count on me." She smiled and then headed in the direction where Sarah and Anthony were left.

"Come on," Sota directed. "Let's go."

Adam stumbled through the corridors, clutching what was left of his one arm. Darren had chopped most of it off; from the shoulder down. "F-Father! Help me! It hurts! It hurts. . ." Collapsing against the wall, he cried, "Please. . . Father. . . Help me. . . Where are you?"

"Darren! There he is!"

Adam spun himself around. With his one arm, he was able to stop Sota's Keyblade from stabbing him.

"Yo! Ya forget 'bout me!?"

Adam didn't even have time to retaliate before Darren's Keyblade impaled his entire body. Sota pulled his Keyblade out of Adam's grasp and slashed him across the chest. Darren yanked his Keyblade out of Adam's now bloody body and stepped back.

Adam cried in pain as he fell forward onto the floor, his blood splattering in every direction. "No. . . No. . . I. . . I can't die. . . I'm not allowed to die. . . I can't!" He tried desperately to get up, but without one of his arms, it was hard. Each time he tried to lift himself up, more blood gushed out of his wound, making the pool around him grow larger. "F-Father. . . Father. . ? Where are you. . ? Help me. . . Please. . . I can't. . ." Adam collapsed back onto the floor, his blood sickeningly splattering around him once again.

Darren stood next to Sota. "Should we kill 'im, yo?"

"I don't know. . . I kind of feel bad. . . He's just a ki~"

"This ain't no time for gettin' soft!" Darren cut in. "You's jus' sayin' that 'cause you 'ave a little bro. If you can't kill 'im, I will."

Sota shook his head. "Be my guest."

Darren took a step towards Adam. He held his Keyblade above his head and then brought it down, stabbing through Adam's back.

Sota saw the look of pain on Adam's face grow even worse. Blood rolled down his chin.

"'e dead yet?" Darren asked.

"N-no. . . Remember, he's a demon soul living in a human body. . . It may take more than that to kill him. . ." Sota reminded Darren.

Darren narrowed his eyes. He pulled his Keyblade out of Adam's back and then stabbed him again. He repeated the process twice and then knelt down. When he flipped Adam over, he could see the bloody tears that ran down his face.

"'e still ain't dead yet," Darren declared. "What do ya think we should do?"

Sota shrugged, his face pale.

The color was drained from Adam's body. He was as white as a sheet.

"What 'bout the brain, yo?" Darren asked, turning to Sota. "Do ya think that'll kill 'im?"

"Darren. . . I don't know. . ."

"Yo Sota. Just remember, we doin' this for Bardroy's sake."

"I know. . . Go ahead. . . You can try. . ."

Darren held his Keyblade just above Adam's head, the tip lingering just above his forehead.

Adam turned his head to the right. A smile came to life on his lips. He reached out shakily with his one hand. He was only able to choke out one word. "Father. . ."

Darren's Keyblade was planted into Adam's skull.

Sota looked away and used his hand to cover his mouth to keep himself from being sick.

Adam's reaching hand slowly fell to the ground.

Darren let his Keyblade disappear. He sighed and wiped his bloody hands on his pants. "That was 'arder than I thought," he sighed. "But, at least it over. . . Sorry kid," he looked down at Adam's lifeless body, "but you 'ad to die." He focused back onto Sota. "Yo Sota, le's see if Bardroy and Miranda are any diff'rent."

Sota nodded silently. He was starring at Adam's face. His light-blue eyes were opened slightly, both of them glazed. Blood ran into one of them, making it a cloudy, purplish color. Sota turned away quickly and followed Darren, regretting what he had just saw.


	10. Chapter 19 - Twisted Insanity

**Chapter 19**

**Twisted Insanity**

"This is ridiculous," Sarah complained, shaking her head. "We're all going to go blind if we stay here any longer! I for one think that we should head out in the light."

"Maybe she's right," Anthony sighed. "I haven't heard anything for awhile. . . The last thing I heard was Darren say something, but I mean, other than that, nothing."

"Maybe you're right," Runea agreed. "It would be better than just standing here."

"Damn right I'm right," Sarah smiled. "Let's get out of here."

"I'll get Bardroy," Runea volunteered. She hoisted him onto her back, letting his arms dangle around her neck.

"Sorry Anthony," Sarah apologized. "I would take Miranda, but. . ."

"The baby. I know." Anthony did the same with Miranda when he pulled her onto his back. He took the lead as the headed towards the light. He sighed, "So much for ladies first. . ."

Sarah and Runea giggled as they followed Anthony into one of the lit up hallways. The first thing they saw when they stepped into the room was Sota and Darren heading over towards them.

"Yo," Darren said to break the silence.

Runea eyed the blood on Darren's shirt. "Did you get hurt again?" she asked, frowning.

"What? This? Naw, man. The blood's Adam's," Darren replied.

Sarah stepped over to Sota. She took his hand, "Did you defeat him?"

Sota nodded and motioned his head towards the bloody being that had been left to bleed out on the corridor floor.

Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. "You know that it had to be done."

"I know. Anything happen with Bardroy and Miranda?" Sota asked.

"Not yet. . ." When Sota lowered his head, Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry. He'll remember. . . Don't give up hope yet. . . How long ago did you kill Adam?"

"I don't know," Sota shrugged. "A couple minutes ago."

"Maybe it just takes awhile," Sarah suggested. "Maybe we just have to~"

"Bardroy? Bardroy? What's the matter?" Runea slowly lowered Bardroy to the ground. He pulled away from her and began to clutch his head. Miranda did the same. Both of the kids screamed in pain.

Sota pulled away from Sarah and set his attention on Bardroy. "Bardroy? Runea, what's happening to him?"

"I don't know," Runea answered. "He just started to have a fit. . . I put him down and now he just keeps screaming. . ."

"Same thing with Miranda," Anthony told them.

"Could. . . Could it be that they're getting their memories back?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe. . . We can only hope," Runea nodded.

Both of the ten-year-olds suddenly stopped. Sota took a step forward. "Bardroy?"

Bardroy looked up and looked around. "Huh? What am I doing here. . ?"

Sota blinked. "Do you. . . Do you remember now?"

"Remember what?" Bardroy asked. "What's going on here? I was in the forest with Runea and Darren. . . At least I thought I was. . ."

"Yo. Didn't Bardroy faint or somethin' when we was in the forest?" Darren questioned.

Runea nodded and touched Darren's arm. "Yes Darren. That's what he's referring to."

Sota stepped forward, knelt down, and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Bardroy! Thank god, you're all right! I promise! I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again!"

"What even happened. . ? Wait. . . I still need my antidote for the poison! We need to~"

Runea cut him off. "We already gave you your antidote. You're safe now."

"What? When?" Bardroy asked. "Thinking about it, I do feel a lot better. . . Why can't I remember anything."

Runea stepped forward. "You passed out Bardroy. The poison knocked you out. It was killing you Bardroy. But don't worry, you'll be fine. I already got you the antidote."

"We'll explain everything to you once we get out of here," Sota told him. "The most important thing now is that we all get out of here safely."

"What. . . What the hell. . ?"

Everyone turned to Miranda. She looked even more confused than Bardroy.

"Great man. 'ow we supposed to explain the problem to 'er?" Darren asked.

"I'll handle this," Runea stated, advancing towards Miranda. "Hello. I'm Runea. I know that you're confused right now and we understand why. But, just give us some time and we'll be able to explain everything to you." She smiled warmly.

Miranda sighed. "Whatever. All right. I guess going with you is the best thing I can do right now."

"That was easy," Anthony blinked. "I guess that you can always count on Runea."

"Yo man, dat why she belong to me," Darren said. "She'd keep me on track. I can count on 'er."

Bardroy snorted in disgust. "Why would she want to be with you? She obviously dreams about being with me. Who could love an idiot like you?"

"'S'cuse me? I don't think I 'eard ya correc'ly."

"Runea will never end up with you. When I get older, I'm going to propose to her and she's going to marry _me._"

"Ya bastard. . . Runea will never choose you over me!" He grabbed Bardroy by the scruff of the shirt and lifted him off of his feet. "Quit tryin' to take my woman 'way from me! She belong to me!"

"You?! _You?_ Ha! Don't make me laugh! You and Runea, a couple? That's just not right!"

"Why not, yo?"

"Do you really think that she'll fall for you and not for me!?"

"Ya wanna bet?" Darren asked.

"Try me."

Darren frowned and then held his fist up for a punch.

"Darren!" Sota charged up to them and then grabbed Bardroy and tossed him over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Your bro thinks that 'e can beat my charm and get Runea!" Darren yelled.

_What charm. . ?_ Sarah immediately thought. _The kid's ten and Darren's dumber than a log. . ._

"Do you really think that Bardroy could beat you? He's just fooling himself! Do you really see Runea falling in love with Bardroy?" Sota asked.

"No. That crazy, yo."

"It will happen!" Bardroy protested.

"I belong with Runea. Everyone know that," Darren stated. "Tell the kid to keep 'is paws off Runea. She mine."

Sarah shook her head. _As if Bardroy would ever touch her. Oh Darren. . . You may be handsome but you have to brain of an idiot. Seriously, I've never ever seen a ten-year-old and a twenty-three year old man fight. You actually think that Bardroy could be with Runea? The kid hasn't even hit puberty yet. Then again, he probably doesn't even know what it is._

"Just let it go Darren," Sota told him, putting his free hand on Darren's shoulder. He put Bardroy down. "As for you, stop causing trouble!"

"What?"

"Quit picking fights with Darren!"

"But I wasn't~"

"I don't want to hear it," Sota cut in.

"He was the one spouting lies about him and Runea being together," Bardroy huffed, crossing his arms.

"Lies? Why I outta~"

"Darren!" Runea snapped. "That's enough! Quit fighting!"

Sarah joined. "Instead of fighting over fake love, shouldn't we be trying to get out of here? I would rather not spend the rest of my day in this dark, creepy castle."

"I second that," Anthony voted.

Darren sighed and gave Bardroy a glare. "We'll continue this later."

"No, you won't," Sota growled, taking Bardroy's hand and dragging him away. "Anthony, do you know the way out of the castle?"

Anthony nodded. "Yeah. If you head into the forest, there's a tree with a Keyhole that should lead you back to the college."

"Keyhole?" Runea questioned.

"Yeah, each and every world is connected by a Keyhole in which only a Keyblade can unlock. It's how we easily get around without a ship or transportation system," Anthony explained.

"Are you coming with us?" Sarah asked.

Anthony shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

"You don't belong to~"

"I know," Anthony said. "I'm going to ask Elza to leave with me once I get you guys out of here safely. Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"I'm sure we will," Sarah nodded. "Thanks for everything, Anthony."

"It was nothing," Anthony smirked. "Like I said, I had nothing better to do."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Anthony took the lead. "I'll take you to the forest, but that's as far as I can go."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled. "Without you, I would have never made it this far." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Anthony ran his hand along his cheek. He grinned and then turned around on his heels. "Let's go."

"Yo, we almost there?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, just a few more corridors, down a staircase, turn to the left and we're there," Anthony answered. "We just have to run into the forest after that and then~ shit!" Everyone came to a stop.

Kira stood directly in the middle of the hallway, smiling ever so creepily. Joshua stood next to her. Kira spoke two words that left everyone silent. "Hello Sota."

Sota stepped pass Sarah. Quickly grabbing Sota's hand, Sarah whispered, "Sota, don't. I don't want her to hurt. . ."

"Don't worry, she won't hurt me," Sota whispered back in a reassuring voice. "If that was her plan, then I would have been dead a long time ago."

Sarah let go of Sota's hand and watched as he approached Kira. "What do you want, Kira?"

"I came to find out what all the commotion was about. The whole castle was shaking before. I should have guessed that it was that group." Kira pointed to Sarah. "And her. . . I should have known that she'd come for you."

Kira wrapped her arms around Sota and pulled him close. "She's becoming a nuisance. I thought that maybe she would just learn and except that fact that you belong to me Sota, but now, she's gotten in the way. Joshua, this is an order, kill Sarah. . . And the child that rests within her."

It took a few moments before Joshua summoned his Keyblade and began to step towards the group.

"Joshua, stop!" Sota shouted.

When Joshua didn't listen, Kira yelled next, "You heard him! Stop!"

Joshua came to a halt. "Oh, so I'm supposed to take orders from him now?"

Kira ignored him. "Sota. . . What's the matter. . ? Please, talk to me darling. . . Don't tell me that you've fallen under the spell cast by that witch." Kira narrowed her eyes at Sarah.

Sarah gave Kira an icy glare.

"Please Sota. . . You're mine. Webelong together. . ." Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Sota quickly pulled away and shoved her back. "Get away from me you bitch!" He backed away and stood next to Sarah.

Kira stared at Sota in shock. "No. . . Sota, don't tell me that. . ."

"Kira, I've never loved you. You're just fooling yourself. The love that we had for each other was fake. I love Sarah."

"No." Kira shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying Sota. . . She's. . . She's making you say it. . ."

"If you thought that I ever loved you Kira then you're mistaken. You're just a heartless, cruel, evil bitch who lives in the Darkness. No one could ever love you. . ."

It felt as if each word had planted a blade into Kira's dark heart. She froze where she stood, trying to take in what Sota had said to her.

Joshua had paused too. He blinked, staring at Kira.

Sota took Sarah's hand and whispered, "We'll just slip past her, all right? Follow me." Sota took the lead, Sarah following him. Anthony was after her followed by Runea, Bardroy, and Miranda.

Runea stood still for a few moment, staring at Joshua. Her concentration was broken when a voice spoke to her. "Runea? What's the matter? Why'd you stop?"

Runea blinked and smiled. "Nothing Bardroy. I'm fine." She took his hand and pulled him along. Darren finally brought up the rear.

As soon as they passed Kira and Joshua, they broke out in a run, Anthony once again taking the lead.

"There's the entrance!" Sota shouted.

"Just a little ways farther!" Anthony called out. Once they all ran out of the castle, they all came to a sudden halt.

Joshua was standing in front of them, stalk still. He was staring at the ground, completely still. He never moved an inch.

"It's Joshua!" Sota growled. _Damn it. . . He'll never let us through. . . We need to get out of here somehow. . . _"Runea, Darren, take the kids and Sarah and get out of here! Anthony and I will hold him off!"

"Hell no," Sarah protested. "I'm staying here. I'm not leaving you here alone."

Sota sighed. "Please. . . Sarah. . . Ugh. . . Fine. . . Just stay out of the way."

"But Sota," Bardroy began. "We can't just leave you here. . ." He grabbed his brothers hand.

"Are you insane?" Miranda asked, turning to Bardroy. "We'll get killed if we stay here!"

"But. . . But. . ."

Sota squeezed Bardroy's hand. "I promise that I'll come back, Bardroy. Right now, you have to get out of here. Please, just listen to me this time."

"Sota, no! I'm staying too! I can help!" Runea tried to sound as confident as Sarah had.

"No Runea! You's and Bardroy are comin' with me and Miranda!" Darren shouted. "Yo man, let's go!" He grabbed Runea and Bardroy's hand.

Runea yelped as she was dragged away. She stared at Joshua all the while.

They didn't get very far when Raven appeared in front of them. "Miss me?" she asked, pointing her gun at them. She shot at them several times, making all of them scatter.

Darren dived to the side, pulling Runea along with him. Bardroy and Miranda ran in the other direction. "Yo! Who da hell do ya think ya are?! Get the hell outta 'ere! If ya don't, I kill ya!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Raven joked. "Please, you don't scare me. But, you are the strongest one in this group." She pointed her gun at him. "I'll kill you first."

Darren's Keyblade materialized in his hand as he charged at her. "You ain't gettin' 'way!" he screamed, slashing at her. She simply disappeared and reappeared behind him. He quickly lurched his body to the left to avoid the bullet that had been shot at him. He spun himself back around in a retaliating slash. Raven caught his blade in her hands and shoved him back, shooting more bullets at him. He was able to block them all except the one that found its way into his side.

Darren gasped in pain when he felt the bullet shred through his skin and pierce his insides. He fell onto one knee, clutching his side. He breathed heavily. Looking up at Raven, he hissed through clenched teeth, "Ya think that this enough to kill me?"

Raven laughed. "I _know _it's not enough to kill you." She pointed the gun at his head. "But this shot _will_ kill you."

Runea quickly held her Keyblade in the air. "Prote~" The spell was delayed when Raven suddenly appeared next to her. She held the gun above her head and brought it down, smashing it into the back of Runea's skull.

Runea cried out and then slumped onto the ground, unconscious. "Runea!" Darren screamed. "Yo! I kill ya for that!" Darren forced himself onto his feet. He ignored the pain from the injury and raced towards Raven.

Raven held out her gun and pulled the trigger. Darren dived to the side just in time to avoid the attack. _Damn it. . . This ain't gonna work. . . I can't even get close to 'er. . . And she keep teleportin', yo. . ._

Darren's eyes widened when Raven teleported in front of him. "Surprised?" she asked as she shot his shoulder. Cursing, Darren fell onto his knees again.

"Now," Raven pointed the gun to Darren's head once again, "you die." Just as she went to pull the trigger, Bardroy latched onto her arm and knocked off her aim. In attempting to pull away from him, Raven pulled the trigger various times shooting off haphazardly into the sky. She grabbed Bardroy by the hair with her other hand and then pushed him back. She aimed the gun directly at his chest and pulled the trigger.

"Joshua!" Sota shouted. He held out his hand and let his Keyblade appear. Sarah did the same. Anthony pulled out his dagger and readied it for battle.

Joshua slowly rolled his head up and cocked it to the side. A smile began to spread across his face, continuing to grow bigger and bigger.

The expressions of the three went from confidence, to puzzlement, to horror.

Joshua's eyes dilated. He finally spoke in an evil voice, "Hello."

Sota gripped his Keyblade, his knuckles turning white. "What do you want?"

Continuing to smile that unearthly smile, Joshua replied, "What do I want. . ? Hmm. . . Let's see. . . What _do _I want. . ?" Each word came out increasingly slower than the last. Joshua stared at Sota, making him take a step backward. "Well. . . I. Want. You. Dead." He held out his hand and his Keyblade appeared, all the while smiling.

Then, faster than Sota could blink, Joshua was in front of him. Their faces were only inches apart. Sota's eyes widened with fear. _What. . . What the hell. . ? How could he possibly move that fast. . ? Shit!_

Joshua closed his eyes and grinned as he slashed a deep cut across Sota's chest, sending him flying past Anthony and Sarah and into a tree.

Sarah gasped. She slowly turned her head to where Sota had landed. "Sota. . ? Sota. . ?"

Joshua's smile somehow grew even larger. He lunged towards Sarah. She screamed in fear and put her Keyblade up in an attempt to protect herself.

Joshua's Keyblade ripped into flesh, making fresh blood splatter onto his clothes.

Anthony had taken the hit after he had shoved Sarah out of the way. He clutched his blood-leaking wound, gritting his teeth. "Damn it. . . Shit. . ." Anthony hissed, breathing hard. He looked up at Joshua. "Joshua! What the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded to know. "This isn't like you!" Anthony could see the change in Joshua's expression. "Josh! You've got to listen to me!"

Joshua didn't listen. He swung his Keyblade around. Anthony staggered backward to avoid the attack. He gripped his dagger in his hands, cursing more profanities.

When Raven pulled the trigger, Darren screamed desperately, "Yo! Don't!" But he was too late.

A sharp jolt of pain entered Bardroy's chest, sending more pain throughout his entire body. Blood entered his mouth as he fell forward onto the ground, his blood beginning to circle around him. "Bardroy!" Miranda cried, falling onto her hands and knees beside him. She gave him a shake. "Bardroy! Bardroy!"

Darren gritted his teeth. "You bitch. . . You'll pay for that. . . Just ya wait. . ."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Please, save your breath. You'll be joining him."

Miranda looked up at Raven, her eyes full of anger. "You. . . You bitch!" she screamed, diving onto Raven's back.

Raven cursed as she tried to push the ten-year-old girl away. Miranda dug her fingernails into the flesh of Raven's face, making Raven scream curses. She dropped her gun, letting it clatter across the ground.

Miranda was finally knocked off of Raven's back. Cuts and blood marks covered her face. "You damn brat. . ." Raven cursed. When she went to point her gun at Miranda, she realized that she didn't have it. She searched along the ground but didn't see it anywhere.

"Yo. . . Bardroy. . ." she heard Darren begin behind her.

Raven spun around to see Bardroy standing in front of her. Blood covered his entire side from the bloody bullet hole. He pointed her gun at her, gripping it in his trembling hands. He was breathing heavily, using all of his will to keep the pain from taking him.

Raven smirked. "You? You're going to shoot me? You must be joking."

"Try me. . ." Bardroy challenged.

Raven shook her head. "You're such a mischievous little boy. Why don't you give me that before you hurt yourself?"

"No."

Narrowing her eyes, Raven continued, "Come on. You can't possibly kill me. We both know that you won't~"

Bardroy pulled the trigger.

Joshua stumbled towards Anthony. "Anthony. . ." he began, "The only time I'll like you. . . will be when you're a corpse."

Anthony stiffened and gripped his dagger. "I didn't want to have to do this. . ." Joshua ran towards him, slashing. Anthony jumped away, almost losing his balance. When he ran at him, he stopped.

Joshua tilted his head and then gasped.

Sota shoved his Keyblade into Joshua's back and watched it protrude out of his stomach. Joshua licked his lips. He grabbed the blade and pulled it all the way through his body. Whirling around, he stabbed Sota through with the Keyblade.

Sota gasped and cried out in pain as Joshua twisted it, tearing him into even more pieces. Using the edge of his Keyblade, Joshua cut the letter J into his cheek. He pushed Sota backward, letting his Keyblade be ripped from his body. Sota fell to the ground, his blood beginning to pool around him.

A bullet hole was formed between Raven's eyes. One of her eyes began to spill blood while the other rolled into the back of her head. She was only able to let out a groan before she fell to the ground, dead.

Darren blinked. When the bullet when through Raven's head, it sprayed out blood, showering Darren in it. He looked up at Bardroy. "Yo Bardroy. . . You okay?" he asked.

Bardroy breathed deeply. He let the gun fall from his hands. He placed one hand over the bullet hole in his chest. He slowly turned his head to the left, gazing at the scene that was taking place with Joshua and Sota.

He was able to see his brother collapse to the ground before his vision began to grow blurry. Blood rolled down Bardroy's chin as he choked out, "S-Sota. . ." And with that, he collapsed onto the ground and passed out.

Darren forced himself onto his feet. "Yo. . . Bardroy. . ?" He made his way towards him. "You aight. . ?"

Miranda looked up at Darren, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "No, he's not all right! He's bleeding to death! He's gonna die. . ."

"Yo Runea!" Darren called, only realizing afterward that Runea had been knocked out. "Damn it. . ." Darren slumped to the ground, confused. He didn't know what to do.

"Sota!" Sarah cried, immediately racing over to his side. She fell to her knees next to him, staring horrifyingly at his wounds.

Sota wasn't even focusing on her. He was gazing into the sky, his eyes wide with pain. His one hand was clutching the gaping wound that ran through his torso. He lifted his trembling hand, staring at it for a few moments before his strength was depleted and he let it drop back to his side. His heavy breaths turned into grunts of pain. He rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes, his breaths growing quieter.

Sarah grabbed Sota's hand and squeezed it. "Sota! No! Don't give up on me yet! You can't! You can't. . ." Tears streamed down her cheeks. They dripped off of her chin and onto Sota's face. "Please! Please. . . You can't leave me. . . Not like this. . ."

"That's enough!" Sarah turned to see Anthony rip his dagger through Joshua's collarbone. Joshua stood still for a moment, an expression of pain covering his face, just before he fell to the ground. He never got back up.

Sarah was too worried about Sota to care about what was happening. She quickly turned back to him. "Sota. . . Please, I need you. . . You can't just die on me. . ."

Sota opened his eyes slightly. He weakly lifted his hand up and ran it along Sarah's cheek, leaving traces of his own blood behind. His hand trembling against Sarah's cheek, Sota slowly began, "Sarah. . . I. . ."

That was all he managed to say before the exhaustion took over his body and his hand fell to the ground. "Sota. . ? No. . . Sota. . ?" She pried one of his eyelids open. The luster that was always in his green eyes was gone. Already had they begun to glaze over.

"No. . . No. . . Don't tell me you're~" She paused when she put her head against his chest. There was a heartbeat, but it was incredibly faint. Sarah ran her hand along Sota's forehead. He was deathly cold.

"Damn it. . . Damn it. . . Sota. . ." She buried her face into her hands. As she cried, so many different thoughts rushed through her head. _Why? Why did this have to happen. . ? All I wanted to do was find Sota and bring him home. . . We were going to be a family. . . Why can't anything just work out properly. . ? Why, damn it. . ? Why!?_

Sarah clenched her fists. Her eyes were full of tears when she began to mutter to herself. "Why. . ? Why did you take him away from me. . ? _Why!? _Why did this have to happen!? Why, damn it!?"

Sarah wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but someone replied anyway.

_"__Are you addressing all those comments to me?"_

Sarah opened her eyes and took a glimpse around. No one was there.

"Who. . . Who's there?" Sarah demanded. "Answer me!"

All at once, Sarah surroundings melted away and were replaced by a pure white room. The room looked never ending, going on forever in every direction. When Sarah looked down at Sota, she gasped.

He was gone.

She quickly stood up, ignoring the sudden pain that found its way into her belly. "Sota? Sota! Where. . . Where. . ."

_"__You won't find him here."_

Sarah looked straight ahead. In front of her, some yards away, was a beautiful young woman. She wore a white dress that glistened in the pure whiteness of the room. It hung down to her glimmering glass heels. Her long blonde hair was tied back. Her crystal blue eyes brought out her lovely red-lipped smile.

Sarah couldn't lie to herself. The woman was gorgeous. A lot more prettier than herself, she had to admit. Still, she was pretty suspicious. "Who are you?"

_"__My name is Fate."_

"Fate?"

_"__Yes. I am the one who controls what happens over time. I choose what will happen in the past, present, and future. I also have the power to control who will __**live or die**__."_

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "If that's so. . . then I have a request."

Fate raised an eyebrow. _"__Wow, that was quick. We've only just met and you have a request. Obviously it must be important. I like you Sarah. I've been watching you lately. You have a strong, fiery will. . . And I like that. I'm just waiting for it to be crushed."_

"If you can control who lives and who dies, then I want Sota back," Sarah requested. "I'm not leaving here without him."

Fate smiled. _"__Oh really? What if I say no, then what will you do?"_

Sarah's Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Then I'll make you do it!"

_"__You do realize that I could kill you with the snap of my finger, don't you? If you fight me, you'll be putting more than just one life in danger."_

Sarah caught Fate glancing at her round belly. "That's. . . That's a chance I'll have to take. . ." she replied, holding her Keyblade out in front of her. "I swear, I will get Sota back."

_"__Hold that thought. Instead of a battle, how about we have a challenge?"_

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What kind of challenge?"

_"__Well, I'll bring Sota back to life. . . if. . ."_

"If what?" Sarah urged. "I'll do anything."

_"__If you can survive all the pain that has been inflicted on him."_

Sarah balled her fists. "What?"

"_If you can survive all of the pain that has been inflicted on Sota from when he arrived at Kira's Castle, then I'll bring him back. I'll heal him. He'll be as good as new,"_ Fate explained.

"But. . . That's not fair!" Sarah protested. "If someone gets hurt that badly, they die! If that wasn't so then what other reason would I be here?!"

_"__It's your choice alone,"_ Fate shrugged. _"__I don't care what happens to Sota. He's your love, not mine."_

Sarah bit her lip. _Damn. . . What do I do. . ? I'll get myself killed if I do this. . . I. . . I at least have to try. I have to try for Sota's sake. _Before Sarah could state her answer, she clutched her round belly. A pain continued to fill her body. She winced and fell to her knees.

_"__If I were you, I'd just let Sota die. The pains that you keep getting are signaling that you're going to give birth soon. And when I say soon, I mean__**really**__soon,"_ Fate told her. _"__Just give up."_

Sarah, with a grunt, forced herself onto her feet. "Just. . . Just wait a little longer. . ." she softly said to the unborn child within her. "Everything's fine. . . You just need to hang on. . ." Sarah stood up tall and accepted boldly, "Fate, I accept your challenge!"

Fate smirked and shook her head. _"__Well, I warned you. If something bad happens, then it was your fault, not mine, because you made the decision."_

Sarah nodded. "I understand. Let's do this."

_"__Well,"_ Fate began, _"__I'll let you know that Sota had a lot of damage placed upon him when he was here. __**A lot.**__"_

Sarah nodded. "Just start however you like." She stood up tall, waiting for the first burst of pain to come.

_"__Let's see."_ Fate bit her lip, _"__What happened first. . ? Oh yes. Sota was slapped hard across the face. We can do that."_Fate took a few steps towards Sarah._ "__You ready to begin?"_

Sarah nodded. Fate slapped her across the face firmly, her perfect long nails digging into her cheek. They left marks. "Damn. . ." she shook her head, hoping that it would get rid of some of the pain.

_"__Did that hurt?"_

"Don't mock me," Sarah hissed. "I just want to get this over with. Keep moving."

_"__As you wish," _Fate sighed. _"__Hey, did you know that after I inflict each injury onto you, the injury on Sota's body heals?"_

"If that's so, then keep moving. I won't stop until he's fully healed," Sarah growled.

_"__Okay. . . Next is when Sota battled Adam. He was kicked in the jaw~"_ Fate vanished and then reappeared in front of Sarah, the heel of her shoes meeting Sarah's chin. The impact knocked her off of her feet and into the air. _"__And then he got kicked in the face."_ Fate quickly appeared in front of Sarah, her foot smacking into her face. Sarah was sent crashing into the ground.

When her body collided with the ground, the wind was knocked out of her. She gasped for breath, slowly sitting up.

_"__Hmm. . . The next thing is going to be pretty painful. . . Do you still think that you can handle it?"_

Sarah nodded. "I'm not giving up so just keep hurting me! I can do this. . . I can do it!"

_"__He was slashed across the chest."_ A glistening Keyblade materialized into her hand._ "__Brace yourself."_

When Sarah was slashed across the chest, it felt as if a knife had been planted deeply into her heart. A sudden pressure began to build up in her belly, making her feel as if she was going to burst. She fell to her knees, blood beginning to wet her clothes. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, tears full of pain. With a shaky hand, she placed her hand over her belly, hoping that some of the pain would subside.

_"__And now for the finale."_

Sarah wasn't ready for what was coming next. Fate plunged her Keyblade through Sarah's body, making her eyes widen. The pain came all too quickly, engulfing her body. The tears spilled down her cheeks. Although the horrible pressure she had been feeling before had been released, excruciating pain replaced it. Sarah placed both of her hands over her belly and slumped forward onto the ground, her blood circling around her. Her breathing was starting to grow weaker. She forced her vision to stay clear.

_"__And the final touch."_

Sarah felt Fate slice something onto her cheek.

_"__Ooh. . . Looks like it __**was**__too much after all. I'm sorry to say this Sarah. . . But~"_

Sarah blocked out Fate's words. Even though she didn't listen, she knew what Fate had told her. Tears streamed down her face and mixed with her blood.

Her child was dead. She should have known from the start that she wouldn't win the battle having saved both her child and lover. Life wasn't that simple. . . Life wasn't that fair. Deep down inside of her heart, she knew that one of them would die, but she didn't want to accept it. Now she had no choice.

"Why. . ?" Sarah choked out, blood following the word. "All I wanted to do. . . was find Sota. . . and bring him home. . . I just wanted. . . to get out of this safely. . . I just wanted. . . wanted Sota and I to have a family. . ." She was sobbing now. "I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . . Please. . . Forgive me. . ."

Fate stood over Sarah, the blood staining her white heels. Fate sighed. _"__Sometimes I wonder why I do these kinds of things. . . Oh well. . . Sarah, I want you to know that you're the first one who has ever won this challenge. All the others I've challenged either gave up or died long before victory. I have to congratulate you."_

Sarah didn't respond. She glanced up, her tear-filled eyes stained with pain. Fate could already see the life disappearing from them. _"__Congratulations Sarah. Because of you, Sota's alive. . . But, more importantly, so is your child."_

The life that had been disappearing suddenly seemed to revive in Sarah's eyes. "W-What. . ? But. . . that wasn't part of the. . ."

_"__What can I say? I'm merciful sometimes. Your strong will has proven that you're worthy of having another chance."_ Fate smiled. _"__I'll heal most of your wounds, but that's it from there. I can't help you after that."_

"Thank you. . ." Sarah smiled. She rested her head on the ground. "Thank you so much. . ."

The exhaustion took over Sarah's body and she passed out.

Fate smiled and turned around on her heels. _"__I look forward to seeing what will happen in the future. . . Sora, huh? Well, he's an interesting one. . ."_

Sota blinked his eyes open. All the pain that he had been feeling had subsided and all the wounds that covered his body were gone. It was when he sat up that he noticed Sarah on the ground next to him. "Sarah?" He eyed the slash across her chest and the bruises that covered her body. She let out a groan and then grunted in pain. She clutched her belly, grimacing.

"Sarah? Sarah, what's wrong?" Sota leaned over her. "What happened!?"

She didn't reply, just continued to groan in pain. Sota finally realized that she was unconscious.

"Yo. . . Sota? You aight, man?"

Sota turned, Darren stepping towards him slowly. "Darren? Yeah, I'm fine. . ."

"You's wasn't 'fore yo. You was bleedin' out. . . Sarah was beside ya, but then she kinda jus' slumped over to the side after awhile. . . She the ones who 'as the wounds now. . . You's all 'ealed up."

Sota blinked and then focused back onto Sarah. "What did you do. . ?" he slowly asked her, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

Once again, Sarah groaned in pain.

"Yo, was wrong with 'er, yo?" Darren asked, noticing the change in her expression.

"Uh. . ." Sota bit his lip. He honestly didn't know. Finally, something clicked in his brain and he figured it out. "Oh no. . . She's. . . She's about to give birth!" Sota panicked. "She's in labor!"

"Labor? Yo, I didn't know Sarah worked," Darren replied.

"Not that kind of labor! She's about to have the baby!"

"Yo, what?! We gotta do somethin'! Ya know 'ow to birth a kid?"

"No! We-We have to do something! Anything! Darren, what should we do!?"

"You askin' me? 'ow the 'ell am I s'posed to know?!"

"We have to get her back to the hospital! Darren, we have to go now!" Sota quickly took Sarah in his arms bridal style. He ignored her heavy weight and turned to the direction of the forest. "Anthony said that there's a keyhole that will take us back to the college. That's our ticket out of here! Darren, let's go!"

"But what 'bout Bardroy an~"

"Just grab them too and get moving! I'll go on ahead!" Sota charged off into the forest, disappearing into the blackness.

Darren blinked and quickly ran back over where Runea and Bardroy were lying. Miranda stood, a confused and frightened look on her face. "Where's he going?"

"'e's takin' the lead with Sarah. You's comin' with me. We's followin' 'im," Darren explained. He hoisted Bardroy onto his back and then advanced over to Runea. Just as he went to pick her up, she groaned and opened her eyes slightly.

"Darren? Is that you. . ? What. . . What happened?" she questioned, slowly sitting up.

"You's got knocked out," Darren told her. "Ya got quite a bump on the top of ya 'ead. I can carry ya to the hospital."

Runea seemed to stare into space for a few moments. Darren blinked, "Yo Runea? Can ya 'ear me?"

Runea looked Darren in the eyes. "Yeah. Don't worry, I can walk. There's no need for you to carry me. . ." Runea gasped. "Bardroy! Darren, what happened?!"

"'e was shot yo," Darren answered. "That why we hurrin' to the hospital. I was shot too yo. Sota already wen' 'head with Sarah. She's about to 'ave 'er baby."

Runea lowered her head. "Oh please, please let the baby be all right."

"It'll be fine, yo." Darren put his hand on Runea's shoulder. "Don't worry."

Runea smiled. "I know Darren. Sarah will be fine. You should go on ahead. Get Bardroy to the hospital. I'll catch up."

"Ya sure?" Darren asked.

Runea nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I just want to catch my breath. Take Miranda and go."

Darren nodded. "Aight, yo. See ya later. Be careful."

"You should follow your own advice," Runea muttered as Darren ran off. She waited until he disappeared into the forest before she turned around and quickly ran over to Joshua's aid.

Anthony leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground afterward, a smearing of blood left behind him. From where he was sitting, he watched as Runea healed Joshua. He smiled and closed his eyes. _Looks like I'm not the only one who cares for Josh. . . At least I know that he'll survive this. . . Can't say the same thing for me though. . ._

"Anthony! Anthony!"

Anthony narrowly opened his eyes and looked back over to where Runea was with Joshua. He saw her Keyblade thrust above her head, pointing to the dark sky.

A sudden warmth spread over Anthony's body, a green light beginning to float around him. The blood that was soaking through his clothes was now gone and the wounds had all been closed. Anthony sighed and managed a weak smile.

He saw Runea smile back at him, wave good-bye, and then quickly run off.

Anthony rested his head against the stone wall of the castle and then let himself slip off into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 20-22

**Chapter 20**

**A Peaceful Day**

"Sota? Yo, Sota, you aight? You 'wake?"

Sota sighed. "I am now. . ." He stared at the white tiled ceiling. "Wait. . . Where. . . Where are we?" Jumping up, he continued, "Where's Sarah?!"

"We're in the hospital, and Sarah, she in the delivery room, yo," Darren answered. "She 'bout to 'ave her kid."

Sota jumped to his feet. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Sota glanced out the window. It was nighttime. "How long was I asleep?"

"You been sleepin' for almost a day," Darren answered.

"_A day_? What about everyone else? Are they all right?!" Sota asked.

"They all fine. But, them nurses did say that Sarah was 'avin' a 'ard time. . ."

"Where is she? What room?"

"Hell if I know," Darren shrugged.

Sota stepped passed him and out the door. He paced down the hallway until he ran into Runea. When Runea saw him, she spun around and gave him a quick hug. "Oh Sota! You're okay."

"Runea, where's Sarah?" Sota asked.

Runea slowly turned around and faced one of the doors to a room. "She's in there. . ."

"Is she all right?"

"She's having a hard time. . ." A scream of pain filled the air. When Runea saw the worried look on Sota's face, she realized that he knew that it had been Sarah who screamed. "You know what, they're not going to let you in anyway, so why don't you go check on Bardroy?" Runea suggested.

Sota nodded slowly. "Okay. . . I'll do that. What room's he in?"

"Room 301," Runea replied.

Turning around, Sota searched around for room. When he finally found it, he watched as Miranda stepped out of the room. She paused, stared at him, and finally smiled and continued to walk away.

Sota smiled back at her and entered the room. Bardroy was sitting on the bed, eating some candy. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and a few band aides covered various cuts on his body.

Bardroy looked up at Sota, a smile spreading across his face. "Hey Sota!" he said through a mouthful of candy.

Sota blinked and eyed the basket of candy that Bardroy was rummaging through. "What. . . What the hell, Bardroy?! You're telling me that I was worrying my ass over you and here you are eating candy!? Why didn't you share any of it with me? I'm your brother! Where the hell did you even get that candy anyway? We haven't even been here for a day and you're already getting treats. Who gave it to you?"

"Miranda," Bardroy answered. "And she gave it to _me. _Not _you._"

Sota frowned. "Fine then. You can just hog it all and get fat. But I will warn you, Runea likes, skinny, muscular men."

Bardroy paused. "Is that true. . ?"

"I'm just telling you what Runea told me."

Bardroy pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. "But it's _so _good. . . But still. . . I guess that it is fattening. . . Oh well." He continued to suck on it.

Sota sighed. "Can I at least have a chocolate bar?"

Bardroy handed one to him. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks."

"So Sota, what did happen to me, after I ran out of Kira's chamber?"

"Well," Sota began, "I'm not so sure. You're just going to have to ask Runea and Darren because I never left the castle after that."

"Guess you're right," Bardroy nodded.

Runea quickly ran into the room. She wrapped her arms around Sota and pulled him into a happy hug. "Oh Sota. . . I'm so happy for you. . ." She pulled away and looked up at him with a smile. "Do you want to go and meet your son?"

Sota was silent for a moment before he slightly nodded and left the room.

"I wanna go too," Bardroy said, beginning to stand up, wincing because of his wound afterward.

"No, no, no," Runea responded, putting her hands on Bardroy's shoulders and gently pushing him back onto the bed.

"But why not?" Bardroy protested. "I'm the uncle! And why didn't anyone tell me that Sarah was going to have a kid? You don't just keep those kinds of things a secret!"

"I'm sorry Bardroy," Runea apologized. "We didn't know how to tell you. We didn't know how you would react."

"What, did you think that I'd be mad?" Bardroy huffed, crossing his arms.

"_Are_ you mad?"

Bardroy shook his head, a smile on his face. "How can I? I'm an uncle!" he replied happily, punching the air. He winced shortly afterward.

"That's enough moving around for you," Runea told him, gently lying him down on the bed. "It's late. You should get some rest."

"Runea," Bardroy began, "promise me that you won't ever lie to me again. Please?"

Runea sighed and then smiled. "I promise. And, if there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, just tell me."

"_Anything?_" Bardroy asked mischievously, slowly sitting up.

Runea nodded.

Bardroy smirked. "How about a kiss?"

Runea blinked back her shock. "What? What did you say?" she asked, hoping that she had heard him wrong.

"A kiss. You said that you'd do anything for me so. . ." He grinned.

Runea quickly countered, "I'll give you one on the cheek. That's it."

"Fair enough," Bardroy agreed, turning his head to the side so Runea could kiss his cheek. When she leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek, he turned his head. There lips touched for a moment before Runea pulled away, realizing what she had did. She blushed, managing a steady smile.

Bardroy was beaming, a satisfying grin spread out across his face.

Runea couldn't help but to smile; Bardroy was clever. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "You're just like your brother, Bardroy," she sighed, shaking her head. "Now you should rest."

Still grinning, he nestled himself down and pulled the bed sheet over his body. "Bye Runea."

"Bye Bardroy. I'll come back later and see how you're doing," she told him. "Sleep tight."

Sarah smiled happily when Sota entered the room. He quietly closed the door and began to slowly step towards her.

"Come on Sota, don't be shy," Sarah beckoned. "Come and meet your son."

Sota approached her bedside and knelt down beside her. He took the child that was wrapped in a blanket into his arms. The baby appeared to be asleep at first but he finally blinked his green eyes open.

Sota stared at the child for a few moments. Their eyes were the exact same color. A smile spread across Sota's face when he noticed that the baby had blonde hair too.

"Looks just like you, doesn't he?" Sarah asked, a smile forming on her lips too.

Sota nodded, pulling the child closer to himself.

There was a quiet knock on the door. A nurse stepped into the room. "Sorry to barge in, but we just need to run a few tests on the baby."

"Oh, go right ahead," Sota told her, stepping towards her and carefully holding out his son to her.

She gently took him into her arms. "Thank you. We'll bring him back to you as soon as we're finished." And with that said, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sota advanced back towards Sarah. He laid down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her body. "Oh Sarah, he's so beautiful."

"Considering the fact that he looks like you, he won't have a problem being handsome in the future," Sarah joked.

Sota sighed. "Even after giving birth, you can still crack a joke."

"I know. This isn't the time for jokes."

Sota smiled and kissed Sarah on the cheek. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "He still needs a name."

"Oh, I guess that he does. . . Well, have any ideas?" Sarah asked.

Sota shrugged. "I didn't really have the time to think about it. How about Sota Jr.?"

Sarah snorted.

"I was just kidding," Sota told her. "I would never name a kid after myself."

"Neither would I." Sarah thought for awhile and then finally suggested, "What about Sanji?"

"Sanji?" Sota propped himself up on one arm. "Where'd you come up with that?"

"I just made it up now, actually," Sarah admitted. "It was just a suggestion."

"No," Sota shook his head. "I like it. Sanji Davidson or Sanji Sinclair?"

"Sanji Davidson," Sarah answered. "It sounds much better than the other one." She sighed dreamily. "Finally, a day where I can sit back and relax."

Sota agreed with her. "Me too."

Bardroy yawned and stretched as he paced down the hallway. "Well, I suppose that was a good nap. . . Although it only lasted about ten minutes." He sighed. "Now where was Sarah again. . ?"

As he continued down the hall, a smirk spread across his face when he recalled the kiss he stole from Runea. _I wonder. . . Was it okay for me to do that. . ? Yeah, of course. Now that Runea knows what it feels like to kiss me, she'll be begging for more when I'm older. _He rounded a corner and spotted the delivery room. "Oh, there it is." He headed towards the room. To his left, a nurse passed him. She was carrying a baby.

Bardroy slowly glanced at her as she did to him. They exchanged glances for moment before the nurse looked away and went on her way.

Bardroy paused and turned around. There was something odd about how the nurse looked at him. There was something familiar about her. . .

Shrugging, Bardroy entered the delivery room. "Sota? Sarah?" When he saw them, he smiled. "Where's the baby?" he asked, leaning against the side of the bed.

"The nurse just took him," Sota replied.

"Aww man. . ." Bardroy huffed. "And I was so looking forward to meeting my nephew. . ."

"Well, he'll be here later," Sarah told him reassuringly.

"Listen," Sota began, "you can just come back later."

"All right," Bardroy sighed. "Can you at least tell me what you named him?"

"We named him Sanji. Sanji Davidson," Sarah replied.

Bardroy smiled. "I like it. Come get me when that nurse gets back."

"Will do," Sota told him, watching as his little brother left the room.

When Bardroy closed the door, he began to head back to his own room. He froze when he stepped in something wet and crimson.

Blood. It trailed down the hallway and to a closet.

Before he even had a chance to react, someone screamed. One of the nurses had opened the closet door to a dead body.

"Oh my god!"

"What? What happened?!" A few other nurses entered the scene.

"Holy. . . Is she dead?"

"Yeah. . . She's not breathing. . ."

"Who could have done this?"

It took a few moments before Bardroy realized that the dead woman was the nurse that he had saw before, the one that was holding the child and walking down the hallway. . .

Horror swept over Bardroy's body. The child that the nurse had been carrying was Sanji. But where was he now?

Bardroy glanced around the hallway. He didn't see any children nor could he hear any crying. He caught a glimpse of someone rounding a corner and heading down the staircase to the first floor. Whoever it was looked suspicious and was holding a baby. Before Bardroy acted, he wondered if he should get Sota or Runea first. . . Perhaps Darren. . .

He knew that there was no time for that. Whatever he was doing, he had to do it himself. He quickly chased after the nurse and ran down the staircase that led to the first floor. When there was no sign of her, he ran to the entrance.

Bardroy stepped out into the silent, cold night. A gentle breeze blew against the trees, making the leaves rustle. The full moon was the only source of light outside. It provided enough light for Bardroy to see the woman standing just in front of the trees that led into the woods.

He quickly ran towards her, not saying a word. With each step he took, the cold ground crunched beneath him. No doubt, the woman heard him. She turned around, Sanji still wrapped in her arms.

Bardroy didn't know what to say to her. Although he didn't know her and he never saw her before, there was still that feeling of familiarity lingering around. Her eyes. . . He saw them before, but he couldn't remember where.

The woman focused on Sanji for a few moments before she finally held him out to Bardroy. "Take him," she said, her voice coming out in more of an order.

Instead of replying, Bardroy cautiously took a few steps forward and quickly snatched Sanji back. As soon as he pulled Sanji away, he started to cry.

Stepping away from the woman, Bardroy started to whisper calming comments to stop Sanji from crying. "Shh. . . Shh. . ." he whispered softly, cradling the child in his arms.

It was silent for a few moments before the woman spoke again. "Don't make them worry more than they have to."

Bardroy knew that she was referring to Sota and Sarah. He didn't know if he should tell them or not. If he did, who knows what Sota would do. . .

The woman pointed to the hospital. "Go, now."

Bardroy slowly nodded and took a few steps backward before he raced off to the hospital.

Bardroy stepped into the delivery room once again, Sanji safely in his arms.

"Hey, there you are," Sota said. "How come you have Sanji?"

"Oh. . . Uh. . . Well. . ." Bardroy quickly thought of something. "I ran into the nurse in the hallway and she said that I could bring him back to you guys."

"Did you tell her that you were the uncle?" Sarah asked.

Bardroy nodded. "Yeah, I kind of just blurted it out," he lied.

"Well, what do you think of Sanji?" Sota asked.

Bardroy looked down at the child he was holding. It was kind of hard to tell what the kid looked like outside in the dark but now that he was in the light, he could see clearly. Bardroy smiled. "He's so cute. . . He looks like you Sota."

"I know, right?" Sarah agreed.

Bardroy handed Sanji back to Sarah. "You should at least be able to spend the most time with him. . . You are the mother after all."

Sarah took Sanji in her arms and kissed in on the forehead. "Thanks Bardroy."

"You're welcome."

Sota glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's pretty late. . . We should all get some rest. . . That includes you Bardroy."

"Aww, do I have to?" Bardroy whined.

"Don't worry, we'll be here in the morning. It's not like we're going anywhere."

Bardroy sighed. "All right. Night Sota, goodnight Sarah. Night Sanji."

**Chapter 21**

**The Proposal**

"OMIGOSH!" Runea squealed. "HE'S SO CUTE!"

"Why thank you," Sarah replied. "I'm sure he appreciates that too."

"'e is pretty cute, yo," Darren commented, letting Sanji toy with his large fingers. "'e look just like you Sota. No wonder 'e's good lookin'."

"I'm guessing that was a compliment," Sota guessed. "But thanks, I guess."

"Can I hold 'im yo?" Darren asked, holding out his arms to take Sanji.

"No!" Sarah quickly answered. "With our luck, you'll drop him on his head and he'll be no better than you!"

A hurt look spread across Darren's face.

Runea saw the change in Darren's expression and quickly said, "Darren, how about I hold him and you can just look at him?"

"Yo," Darren smiled. "That fine, yo."

Sarah handed Runea Sanji who let out a small laugh. "Oh my gosh Sarah. . . He's just so cute," Runea commented once again. "I just can't stand it. I love children. I can't wait to have a few of my own. I can't wait to have a family and marry."

"Well you know Runea," Bardroy began, "I'm still free. And I love kids too. I wouldn't mind having some with you if you'd let me."

A silence spread over the five.

Sota burst out laughing and Sarah just stood, a grin on her face.

Runea's face turned red.

Darren turned to Bardroy and cursed, "Ya bastard, what'd ya say ta 'er? You wouldn't yo! Runea belong to me and only me! You dumbass! I teach ya to make comments like that!"

"Darren!" Runea managed to snap. "He's still wounded from that last battle. . . And. . . I'm sure that he didn't mean what he said. . . Right Bardroy. . ? Right. . ?"

Bardroy blinked. "I meant it. . . But, I have to admit, how do you have a kid? Can someone tell me please?"

The redness continued to cover Runea's cheeks. She took a deep breath. "Sota? Did you by any chance ever tell Bardroy about puberty? Or  
anything that he needs to know?"

Sota shook his head. "No, I didn't actually. . . But Darren may have."

"Darren!" Runea lectured. "Why would you tell him!? He's just at little boy!"

"Yo, I didn't tell 'im!" Darren protested, putting his hands in the air. "I swear, yo!"

"Then how do you know. . ?"

Bardroy blinked and cocked his head. "I don't know actually. . . That's kind of the point why I asked how. Well, I guess that Runea can just show me when that time comes."

Sarah busted out laughing along with Sota.

"Yo! Runea won't ever be able to show ya 'cause she'll be too busy doin' it with me instead!" Darren shouted.

"Doing what? I'm confused," Bardroy sighed.

"Forget it, Bardroy. Just forget it,"Sota told him, patting him on the back. "You'll figure it out one day. I'll tell you when you're older."

"If 'e's still there by then," Darren muttered. "I might jus' kill 'im by then if he keeps makin' comments like that."

Runea sighed and touched Darren's arm. "Darren, please. He's ten. Just let it go. . ."

"Fine," Darren huffed. "But only 'cause ya asked me to."

Runea looked down at the child she was holding. Sanji smiled up at her. "Sarah. . . He's just. . . Oh. . ."

"I know Runea," Sarah nodded. "He's just so cute. Believe me, you told me ten times already." Sarah took Sanji back when Runea handed him to her.

"Well, he is," Runea stated. "If I was his mother, I'd be very proud."

"I am proud," Sarah told her. "Sota and I are very proud."

"Oh, Sarah," Sota began.

"Hmm?" she questioned, turning to him. "What is it?"

"Just hear me out, okay?" Sota took a deep breath. "I know I'm a reckless jerk. What I did to you was wrong of me. I should have told what was happening but I didn't and it's my fault that all of this happened. I know that you'd probably be better off without someone like me and you can have a better life with someone else. . . It's just. . . I love you. . . And well. . ." Sota went down onto one knee. "I don't have anything to offer to you. . . I don't even have a ring. . ." He took Sarah's hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "But. . . will you marry me?"

Runea put her hand over her mouth to stifle one of her happy sobs.

Sarah was quiet. It seemed as though an eternity passed by before she finally responded. "Will you still buy me a ring?"

Sota blinked and nodded. "Yes, I will buy you a ring."

"Oh Sota, I do! I will marry you!" Sarah squealed.

Sota looked stunned. "Really?"

Sarah nodded happily.

A satisfied smirk spread out across Sota's face as he stood up. When he did, Sarah slapped him across the face. His eyes widened, a hurt expression replacing the smile.

"I want to know what took you so long to propose!" she yelled.

"Sarah!" Runea gasped. "How could you!?"

"Well, he deserved it!" Sarah shouted. "He should have proposed months ago!" Sarah sighed and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Sota's lips. "But yes," she said more softly. "I will marry you Sota. . . Because I love you too."

"Oh my. . ." Runea cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It just keeps getting better and better. . . Oh Sarah I'm so happy for you!"

"What? You're marrying Sarah?" Bardroy asked. "But she's so mean!"

Sarah gave Bardroy an evil look.

Sota sighed. "Well Bardroy, when you're older and you get teenage hormones, you'll understand."

Bardroy cocked his head. "Huh? What are hormones?"

"I'll just tell you when you're older," Sota sighed again.

"I hate being little. . ." Bardroy whined. "Why can't you just tell me now?"

"It can wait," Sarah cut in, ending that conversation. "The only thing I'm concerned about. . . How are we supposed to pay for a wedding?"

"Yo, I pay for it," Darren responded. "Will this cover it?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out a few thousand dollars. "'ere ya are."

Sarah took the money without delay. "Oh Darren! Thank you! Maybe I should just marry you instead. . ."

"Sarah!" Sota snapped.

"Oh Sota! I'm just kidding!" She muttered under her breath, "But still. . ."

"Only 'ception yo," Darren began, "I be the bes' man."

"Done," Sota concluded. "You'll be the best man."

"What? But what about me?" Bardroy complained. "I should be a part of something!"

"You can be the flower girl," Sarah joked.

Darren busted out laughing. "Ooooohhhhh! BURN!"

Bardroy frowned. "Shut up you ape. It's now three against one, so beat that."

Darren's mouth fell open. "Yo, we still keepin' count?"

Bardroy nodded.

"Damn ya!"

"Darren!" Runea snapped. "How dare you say that to him! He's just a child! Leave him alone!"

Darren grumbled something that was definitely a curse and then went silent.

"So, I guess that we'll be heading home now, huh?" Bardroy asked.

Sarah nodded. "Well, we did what we could, and now it's time for us to all rest."

"I could agree more Sarah," Runea agreed. "Let's go home."

**Chapter 22**

**As Year's Go By. . .**

It didn't take long for Sarah and Sota get married. Once they did, Sarah moved in with Sota and they started to have a life. Although Bardroy lived with them, he wasn't there much for he decided to stay at the college to learn more.

Darren proposed to Runea at Sota's wedding and to everyone's shock, she accepted. It didn't take long for Runea to have her first child, a son, who they named Eric Minamimoto.

It didn't take long for Sarah to decide that she wanted a daughter. Sota didn't decline the offer. About a year after Eric was born, Sarah finally got pregnant and gave birth to a set of twins, the girl, Savannah, being the oldest, and the boy, Sora Lee, being the youngest of the now three Davidson children.

A few years after Sora Lee was born, Runea was blessed with another son, Riku. By the time Riku was one year old, Sarah was pregnant again also.

There was a prophecy about a Keyblade Master who was bound by Fate to open the Door To Light. A boy with brown hair and striking blue eyes. . . A boy named Sora.

When Sota learned about the foretelling, he couldn't ignore the fact that the destined Keyblade Master's appearance matched Sora Lee's. He had himself convinced that Lee was the the one that was supposed to change the Fate of the world. And if that was the case, he had to be protected. Lee's survival was what mattered the most. . . Even if it cost the life of the other children Sota had sired. . .

Sota, Sarah, and Bardroy sat silently at the kitchen table.

The fifteen-year-old broke the silence. "So. . ." Bardroy began, his tired eyes slightly opened. He was having a hard time of keeping his head up. "Can I go to bed now. . ? Why the hell are we just sitting here. . ? It's after midnight and I'm freakin' tired."

"Yeah Sota," Sarah yawned, "what did you want to tell us? I doubt it's that important."

"It's very important actually," Sota corrected his wife. "Like I said before, there's that prophecy about the Keyblade Master. It has to be Lee."

"Sota. . ." Sarah began softly. She didn't want to be rude about it, but this had gone on long enough.

"Ugh Sota. . . Not this again," Bardroy cut in. "How stupid can you be? What is so important about Lee?"

"_Everything _is important about Lee," Sota told him. "We can't just ignore this. The Fate of the world. . . No, the Fate of the _universe _lies in his hands. He needs to know what he's capable of doing."

"Dumbass," Bardroy muttered. "He's three."

Sota ignored him. "Well, I presume that the minions of the Darkness and Kira have both heard of this prophecy. They're definitely going to be searching for the one named Sora whenever the time comes. We can't let that happen."

Bardroy glanced at Sarah and asked, "Is he high?"

Again, Sota continued, "Now, since we have beings of the Darkness that will want to take Lee, I was thinking that we could use a decoy."

"Decoy? What are you gonna do? Ask Darren to dress up as a three year old and run around town? Hell no. You're just being stupid Sota. Forget it," Bardroy complained.

"The decoy would be the baby that Sarah's about to have," Sota stated.

A silence filled the room.

Sarah ran her hand along her large belly. "What. . ? You're going to use your next child as a decoy. . ?"

"Yeah, hopefully, if it's a boy, we'll name him Sora and teach him that he's the one destined to change the world," Sota said.

"That's just wrong," Bardroy sighed. "It's never going to work."

"The only thing is that in order for this to work," Sota continued, "Lee can't meet the decoy. It's too risky. We'll have to keep them separated for as long as we can. That's where you come in Bardroy."

Bardroy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You'll be taking Lee, Sanji, and Savannah and living some place else. I actually know a place where you can live. There's a secluded forest out there where you can take the kids and stay."

"Secluded fore~ No! No!" Bardroy shook his head. "You're telling me that you want me to leave my home just to take care of three children in a marooned woods somewhere miles away from here? I'm sorry, but I'm not doing it. That's bullshit."

"You can manage Bardroy. Besides, I already pulled you out of college."

Bardroy blinked. "What?"

"You are no longer going to the college."

"What? How. . . How could you!? You can't just pull me out of my education!" Bardroy yelled.

"Sure I can. I'm your guardian," Sota breathed. "I can do whatever I want with you."

Bardroy folded his arms and huffed, "I swear that you exist to make my life suck. . . I'm only fifteen, I can't take care of three kids."

"By yourself, no. But, that's why Miranda is going to help you," Sota informed him.

Bardroy's eyes widened. "Excuse me? What did you say? _Miranda_? Why would you ask her? You're telling me that I have to raise your children with _her_! Forget it! I refuse!"

"I thought you liked Miranda," Sota said.

"She's a _bitch_," Bardroy responded.

Sota shook his head. "You can live with it."

Sarah slammed her fist down onto the table when she stood up. "Sota, we're not going through with this!"

"Yes, we are." Sota narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not letting you use my next child as a toy Sota! I won't let you!" Sarah yelled.

Sota stood up, saying no word. He paced over to his wife and then smacked her squarely across the face.

Sarah cried out in pain and staggered a few steps backward until her back was pressing against the wall. Sota gripped both of her shoulders and shoved her harder into the wall. "We're going through with this whether you like it or not. You hear me?"

Sarah didn't respond.

"Answer me!"

Sarah nodded quickly, stifling a sob.

"Have the kids ready by tomorrow." And with that, Sota stepped away from her and went upstairs.

Bardroy stood from the table and advanced over to Sarah. He took her hand and led her over to one of the kitchen chairs. She collapsed down onto the kitchen chair, breathing hard, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Sarah?" Bardroy asked. "You all right?"

Sarah nodded slowly. "I'm fine. . . That's not the first time he's done that."

Bardroy frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Damn bastard. . . What the hell does Sota think he's doing?" He headed towards the staircase.

"Bardroy, no." Sarah shook her head. "He'll just yell at you too."

"But. . . But he~"

"Just cope with him for now," Sarah told him. "The best thing we can do for ourselves is to just listen to him." Sarah ran her hand along her red cheek. "Please Bardroy, just listen to him."

Bardroy sighed. "All right. . . So I guess that I'll be living somewhere else then huh. . ?"

"Guess so," Sarah nodded. "Better start to pack your bag."

"What should I even take? How long am I going to be there?"

Sarah shrugged. "Just take what you you think you'll need."


	12. Chapter 23-25

**Chapter 23**

**The Warning**

"You're telling me that I have to live _here?_" Bardroy questioned, eying the isolated cabin that sat in the secluded forest.

"Yeah," Sota answered. "You and Miranda."

"But. . . But there's nothing to do out here! There's nobody around!" Bardroy complained.

"Just talk to Miranda," Sota sighed. "Listen, Sarah's going to have the next kid soon and I wanna be there when it happens so I have to make this brief. Don't let anything, _anything_ hurt Lee. If you have to sacrifice Sanji and Savannah to save him then so be it. Promise me that you'll protect him no matter what the cost."

Bardroy stared at Sota in disbelief. How could he just cast off Sanji and Savannah and worry about Lee? The whole thing was just wrong.

Bardroy nodded furiously. "Yeah. . . All right. I promise. But let me make it clear that I'm doing it for Sarah and not for you."

"That's fine with me," Sota shrugged. "Okay, the kids are already in bed and asleep. Miranda's in the house setting up her room. Better go and meet her."

"Fine. . ." Bardroy grumbled.

"I'll be around to check on you guys every once in awhile, mainly to check on Lee."

"Yeah. I got it."

"See ya then." Sota turned around on his heels and then disappeared into the forest.

Bardroy sighed mentally; his entire life truly sucked. He paced over to the front door of what was supposed to be his new home and entered. The house was nice, he had to admit. He was standing in the kitchen which was connected to the living room. There was a short hallway in the living room that led directly down to a bathroom and two bedrooms. Bardroy peered inside the bedrooms to see Sanji and Lee both snuggled up in one of the beds. The other room was empty. In the hallway was a door that led downstairs and into the basement which was connected to another room, and then a storage area.

There was staircase in the living room that led up to the small upstairs. At the top of the steps was a bathroom and once again, two bedrooms on the opposite sides of each other. In the room to the right was Savannah, sound asleep in bed. That meant that the room on the left was where Miranda was.

Bardroy stepped over to the door and twisted the knob. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Miranda. . . And she was shirtless. In fact, from her waist up, she wasn't wearing anything. Miranda turned to him, an expression of shock, horror and embarrassment on her face.

Bardroy's cheeks turned a deep shade of red in an instant. He opened his mouth to say something to her but when he tried to apologize, the words just wouldn't come out. He stood there, frozen, his mouth hanging open.

Miranda screamed. "GET OUT!" She grabbed the first thing she saw, a glass, and chucked it at him. The glass shattered against the door frame, only a few inches away from his face. The shattering of the glass knocked him out of his blank stare. He shook his head and quickly slammed the door shut.

He bolted down the stairs and then slumped onto the couch, a picture of Miranda stuck in his head. _Great. . . Just great. My first day here and I already screwed it up. . . I can tell that this is going to be a long. . . however long I'm supposed to stay here. . . I hope this will all be over soon enough. . ._

It didn't take long for Miranda to come downstairs. She stepped into the living room, a frown on her face. She stared directly into his eyes and he looked away. Miranda paced around the room and then finally broke the awkward silence, "From what you're brother told me, he said that you're supposed to be a kind, well-mannered, respectful boy."

Bardroy blinked. He knew that this conversation was just going to get worse. "Listen, I~"

Miranda cut him off. "But, you're the complete opposite of that. To me, you're just a disrespectful, greedy, pervert."

"Excuse me?" Bardroy stood up. "I think that you got the wrong idea!"

"You walked in on me while I was changing! Any sensible person would have knocked first!"

"I didn't know you were in there!"

"If I wasn't anywhere else in the house then what other place would I be than in my bedroom?"

"You could have locked the door!"

"I didn't think a so called 'smart' person like you would just come charging in!"

Bardroy huffed and crossed his arms.

Miranda did the same. "So, what all did you see?"

"Uh. . . Well. . ." Bardroy's cheeks turned red once again.

"That's what I thought," Miranda sighed. "If you ever do something like that again, I swear to god I will kill you. But, for now. . ." She slapped Bardroy across the face. He staggered back and fell onto the couch. "Consider that your warning." Miranda yawned. "I'm going to bed. You can have the bedroom down the hall and to the right." She walked over to the steps and disappeared upstairs.

Bardroy rubbed his cheek. He had to admit, her slap really hurt. It _really _did. He could still feel the sting of the strike. _Note to self, never make Miranda angry again. _He sighed and stood up. He paced through the kitchen and then walked outside for some fresh air.

He leaned against a tree, staring up at the full moon. He heard a stick break from behind him. He reacted quicker than he intended to. When a hand was placed on his shoulder, he grabbed it and then flipped whoever it was over his shoulder, smashing them into the ground. He heard someone gasp from behind him. He summoned his Keyblade and spun himself around, pointing his weapon at them.

"No! No! Stop!" the green-haired woman shrieked, backing into a tree when she saw the Keyblade being pointed at her. "Please! I have a child!"

Bardroy paused. It was Elza, the woman who had poisoned him all those years ago.

"I have a child. . ." she said more calmly, taking a deep breath.

The man that Bardroy had sent to the ground grabbed his ankle. "Please, don't hurt her. We're not here to fight."

Bardroy let his Keyblade fade away. He knew who the man was. "Anthony," he began, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. You could have warned me beforehand."

"Sorry about that," Anthony shrugged. "I was already behind you and I didn't want to scare you. . . But holy shit man. . . You got really strong. Who knew that you of all people could flip me through the air! I guess that you're not that little boy that you were before."

Bardroy smiled. "Guess not."

"But that's beside the point, I need to talk to Sota. Where is he?"

"He's not here," Bardroy replied. "But he should be back within a couple days."

Anthony bit his lip. "Can I leave a message?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"There's going to be a war. . . A Keyblade War sometime in the future. I was sneaking around Kira's Castle and I heard her telling Josh about it," Anthony explained.

"What do you mean by a Keyblade War?"

"Apparently, you and your friends are going to go up against Kira, Joshua, and the dark forces. I just heard about it so I'm not quite sure about all the details. I wanted you guys to know about it in advance though. Will you tell Sota?"

Bardroy nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Well, that's all we have for now. We may be back," Anthony said, taking Elza's hand.

"Wait, I have a question to ask." Bardroy turned to Elza. "Do you really have a child?"

Elza nodded. "I will soon," she said, running her fingers along her round belly. It wasn't as big as Sarah's, but you could tell that she was pregnant.

Bardroy couldn't help but to smile. "Who's the father?"

"That would be me." Anthony raised his hand.

Bardroy smirked. "I should have guessed. Who else than the infamous Anthony?"

"I try," Anthony sighed. "Well, see you around Bardroy."

"See ya." Bardroy watched as Anthony and Elza disappeared into the forest. He smiled. For as much trouble as they had caused, they were very helpful.

A Keyblade War. . .

The only thing that they could do was wait. . .

**Chapter 24**

**Confessions**

Anthony kept everyone informed about when and where the Keyblade War would take place. Once Sota learned about the details of the war, he became more and more isolated from his family. When Sarah brought up the news that she was pregnant again, he just shrugged it off. He was never usually home and completely ignored the latest son that had been born, the one that he had specifically named Sora.

Compared to Lee, the two were almost identical. Both of them had brown, spiky hair and bright blue eyes full of power. The only difference about them was their attitude. Sora Lee was more closed to the world. He didn't want to do anything or make any friends. Sora was more open, always wanting to have fun.

Like every hero, there's a friend involved. Eric, Darren and Runea's son, was Lee's best and only friend. He was kind and never aggressive, always willing to help whenever his friend needed it. Supposedly, Eric was a Keyblade Master also. The two were still too young to wield one and fight though.

For as mean and rude as Miranda was to Bardroy the first day they were said to live together, Bardroy kept finding himself attracted to her. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that he was falling in love. He didn't know how she felt towards him though. . . Her expression was always hard to read. If only he knew how he could tell her. . .

Once they grew older, Sanji and Lee developed a hatred between themselves. Sanji was always ignored when his father would come to visit and Lee was always praised. Lee would then rub it in Sanji's face to make him mad. The two brothers fought every chance they got, making it harder and harder for Bardroy and Miranda to handle. They were forced to separate the two boys and then lock them in their rooms so they wouldn't get out and cause trouble. The boys separation led to Bardroy having sleep on the lumpy, uncomfortable couch. Sleep was almost impossible to grasp on that couch.

Miranda felt bad for Bardroy. . . He never did get much sleep after sleeping on the couch for a few weeks. He was always dead tired in the day time and didn't really have any time to enjoy himself from the lack of exhaustion. She sighed, got out of bed, and then paced down the stairs.

_I can't believe that I'm going to do this. . ._ "Bardroy?" she whispered, stepping into the living room.

He grumbled something.

"You awake?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Well. . ." She was thankful that it was dark so he couldn't see the blush that had sprung to life on her cheeks. "That couch is really uncomfortable. . . and you haven't been getting very much sleep lately. . . Anyway, the bed in my room is pretty big. . . And well. . . I thought that there would be plenty of room for you to squeeze in. . ."

The room was silent for a minute until Bardroy finally replied. "What? Are you asking me to sleep~"

"Not on your life," Miranda quickly stated, her cheeks turning even redder. "Do you want to sleep in a warm bed tonight or do you want to stay down here in the cold on the couch? It's your choice."

"I'll take the bed, thanks."

"That's what I thought. Now," she pointed at him, "if you're coming upstairs, put on some more clothes." She walked back up the stairs and entered her room, letting the door open so Bardroy could come in. When he did, she noticed that he was wearing long baggy pants and a tight, black tank top. She sighed and muttered, "You just had to pick the tightest shirt to wear. . ."

"Oh," Bardroy grinned, "you like it?"

"No." Miranda shook her head. "I didn't say that."

"You're the one that noticed it. That means that you were looking at my chest," Bardroy pointed out, his grin growing bigger.

"I was not!" Miranda protested, her face hot.

"You're blushing," Bardroy teased, "which means that it must be true."

Miranda frowned and looked away from him. "Just shut up and get in the bed."

"That was an awkward sentence."

"Shut up before I change my mind."

Bardroy sighed and stood in front of the bed. "Which side?"

"Oh. . . Well. . . Just go on the left."

Bardroy nodded and lied down on the left side of the bed, pulling the blanket and sheets over his body.

After turning off the light, Miranda slowly made her way onto her side of the bed, sticking close to the edge. Her entire body tensed when she lied down next to Bardroy. She felt him shift his weight and flip over. He was facing her back.

She forced herself to try to sleep. But every time she thought she was asleep, the awkward thought came back to her that she was lying next to a nineteen-year-old. Miranda lied there for minutes that felt more like hours. She felt something tugging playfully on one of her curly strands of hair.

"You have really beautiful hair, you know. . ." she heard Bardroy comment. "It's really soft and smooth. . . Well, what do you expect from someone as beautiful as you?"

Miranda couldn't help but to smile. She didn't know why, but when she felt his fingers running through the strands of her hair, she felt relaxed. It felt _good. _He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and then finally stopped.

Miranda was partially asleep when she felt Bardroy move closer to her and wrap his arm around her waist. She immediately froze where she was, blushing. He pulled her closer to him until her back was pressing against her chest.

That was it. Miranda had had it. She gave Bardroy a shove and pulled away from him. "Bardroy!" she yelled. "Quit touching me! You're starting to piss me off!"

Bardroy blinked. "What?"

"You keep touching me! Quit it or I'll kick your ass!"

"I'm sorry. . ." Bardroy apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you. . ."

"Well," Miranda began, her voice full of anger, "you did."

"I just. . ." He silenced himself.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing. I guess that I'll go to sleep now."

"No." Miranda touched his arm. "What were you going to say?"

Bardroy sat up in bed. "You want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well. . ." Bardroy moved closer to her. Miranda tried to slowly back away but when she turned, she realized that she was already on the side of the bed. When she faced Bardroy again, his lips pressed against hers.

Miranda froze. She didn't even know how to react. Her first reaction was anger and she tried to push him away, but when Bardroy tilted his head and began to move his lips against hers in a pleasant way, she stopped pushing against him and found herself running her hands up his arms and then wrapping them around his neck. She let her eyes slide shut as she pushed her lips even more against his and responded with a heartwarming, passionate kiss. Bardroy wrapped one of his arms around Miranda's body and cupped her head with his other, pulling her closer to himself.

The two finally pulled away from each other to breathe. Miranda smiled, her heart begging for more.

"Well. . . Like I was saying, Miranda," Bardroy continued with a grin on his face, "I love you."

Miranda smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "And I love you too, Bardroy."

**Chapter 25**

**Preparing For the War That Lies Ahead**

The Keyblade War was approaching.

Sota, Sarah, Darren, Runea, Bardroy, and Anthony were the only ones who were going to attend besides Kira and Joshua.

Sarah had finally had her fifth and final child, a little girl that she named Samantha. Once again, Sota was never home to even pay attention to the new addition to the family let alone Sora. For as many things as Sarah had, she wasn't reluctant to go to the war one bit. She wanted to get her revenge on Joshua as quickly as she could. She wanted payback for what he made her go through the day that she almost lost Sota and her first born. When Sota and Sarah left home, they left the two kids at home with a baby sitter that Sota had hired on short notice, Anastasia.

Darren and Runea left their two sons in the care of the their trustworthy butler, Sebastian Michaelis. They knew that if anyone could watch the kids, it would be him. Anthony had left home also, leaving behind Elza and his four-year-old son, Amiamon.

Bardroy had to leave to. . .

"Bardroy!" Sota shouted. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Bardroy replied.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Miranda asked for the hundredth time.

"Miranda, someone has to stay with the kids. They can't just be left alone," Bardroy told her.

"I know. . . I just don't want you to go. What if something~"

"Nothing will happen." Bardroy smiled. "Trust me."

"Bardroy!"

"I'm coming Sota!" Bardroy turned back to Miranda and smiled once again. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Miranda shook her head. "That was a fake smile. Just tell me the truth."

Bardroy sighed. "You saw through it, huh? Fine. . . You know as well as I do how powerful Kira and Joshua are. They're not merciful."

"I knew it. . ." Miranda pushed her lips against Bardroy's and murmured, "You'd better come back. . . If you don't. . . I~"

"I'll come back. I promise."

Miranda let a tear roll down her cheek. She continued, "Consider this your good luck charm." She kissed him softly and then pulled away. "Now, go on. The quicker you go, the quicker you'll come home."

Bardroy smirked. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Bardroy took a few steps back and then ran off to catch up with his brother.

"So, when do you think that they'll be back?" Runea asked.

"Yeah, yo," Darren started, "'ow the 'ell long is Sota gonna take?"

Sarah sighed. "Who knows. . ? They probably just got held up."

"So. . ." Anthony began, "how've you been doing Sarah?"

"Fine, I suppose," Sarah answered. "What about you?"

"Good. . . I mean, things have been busy with my son and all so~"

"Oh! You have a son?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Amiamon Livic."

"Age?"

"Four years."

"Wow. . . Well, I have five children. Three boys and two girls."

"Five kids. . ?" Anthony was stunned. "Holy f~"

"Yeah, crazy huh?" Sarah grinned. "It's all Sota's fault anyway. . . But, it's not very hard work though. . . Only two of them live with me. The other three live with Bardroy."

"Well, that makes it easier. Who knows, maybe one of your kids will be one of Amiamon's friends one day."

"Well, my youngest son, Sora, is the same age as yours so who's to say that they won't be friends? Maybe after the war's over you can stay at our house sometime."

"That'd be good," Anthony nodded.

"I can't wait to see Bardroy again," Runea commented. "He should be about nineteen now, right? I haven't seen him for four years. . . I'm sure he's all grown up now." She sighed. "I'm going to miss that happy little ten-year-old. . ."

"Yo. . . dat bastard. . ." Darren grumbled. "That theif o' love. All 'e try to do is steal ya 'way from me, Runea."

"Darren, don't say that," Runea told him. "He was just a little kid back then. He's grown up and mature now."

"I don' care, yo," Darren grumbled. "He even come near ya now 'e have to deal with me. 'e dangerous now. 'e's a man. No tellin' what 'e do to ya."

"Oh Darren, stop it!" Runea folded her arms. "You're being unreasonable. He's not like that. Bardroy would never hurt me or anyone."

Darren narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, we're here!" Sota called out, entering the room, Bardroy behind him.

Runea stood up, a smile on her face. "Bardroy!" she waved.

Bardroy blinked and then a smile spread out across his face. "Runea!" he smiled, rushing over to her. Pulling her into an embrace, he began, "I haven't seen you for ages! Still as beautiful as always."

Runea blushed and then changed the subject. "You got so tall!"

"Yeah. . ." Bardroy nodded.

"I can't believe how big you got. You're a man now."

Darren snorted from across the room.

Bardroy smirked. "Oh, hello Darren. I didn't see you over there. How you doing?"

"Jus' fine, yo."

"Still haven't learned how to talk correctly, I see. . . Oh well. . ." Bardroy sighed. "We'll just put that on the large list of things that you can't do."

"Yo! Wha'd ya say!" Darren growled, lifting a fist.

"Darren!" Runea snapped. "Not now! We have to focus on the war!"

Darren groaned and then reluctantly lowered his fist.

Anthony sighed. "So, how are we going to go through with this?"

"Well, we don't know what we're up against. For now, let's just assume that we're against Kira, Joshua, their pawns, and then the Heartless," Sarah stated. "Do you think that we should split into groups?"

"We can decide that later," Sota said, "but for now, I have a plan."


	13. Chapter 26 - Blood on the Battlefield

**Chapter 26**

**Blood on the Battlefield**

The wind blew against the trees making the leaves rustle. Darren paced up to the group. "When can we go, yo?"

"We need to wait for Bardroy to tell us how many we're up against," Sota told him. "Just wait a little while longer. He should be back soon."

The five of them waited until Bardroy finally approached them. "I don't know if it's a trick or not. . . But Kira and Joshua were the only ones there. . ."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. . ." Bardroy nodded. "I'm not making it up. They were the only ones there."

"If they're the only ones we're supposed to fight, then why in the hell is it called a war?" Sarah asked.

Anthony shrugged. "Well, this makes things a lot easier for us. . . If we kill Kira, Josh may even try to surrender. That's always a plus."

"Okay then, we have a change in plan," Sota began. "If you come across Kira or Joshua, just fight. Defeat them. Simple as that."

"Aight yo!" Darren chanted. "Le's go!" He charged off into the forest without delay.

"Darren!" Runea called.

Bardroy put a hand on her shoulder. "Just let him go. Nothing will stop him now."

Runea sighed. "I guess that you're right. He'll be fine on his own. If he hasn't gotten himself killed yet, then he never will."

"So. . ." Anthony began, "should we split into groups now?"

Sota bit his lip. "If you want to go off alone, go ahead. You can choose to stay with someone if you want."

Sarah nodded and then ran off in a different direction. Everyone else did the same, running off in a different direction.

Sota continued forward. He gripped his Keyblade tightly in his hand, hoping that nothing would jump out at him. With every step he took, a strange feeling would grow in his chest.

It felt like he was being followed.

He quickly spun around. No one was there. He glanced around cautiously and then continued on. Sota came to a halt when he heard someone say his name, slowly and seductively.

"Sota. . ."

Sota's eyes widened. He looked in each and every direction but couldn't see anyone. He knew who the voiced belonged to and that's what feared him the most. She was there. She was close.

"Sota. . ."

Sota's heart sank. He took a glimpse on each side of him and then ran straight ahead, hoping that the voice would soon disappear. His heart was racing. She was so close. . .

Just in front of him, someone stepped out from behind a tree. Sota quickly slid to a stop. He was only inches in front of her. He froze.

"Hello Sota." Kira's lips formed a smile. "Oh, how I've missed you. . ." She wrapped her arms around his body and locked him in an embrace. "Long have the days without you felt." She smirked and then pulled away from him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. It's been so long. . . You're all I've thought about ever since that terrible day when Sarah stole you from me. . ."

Sota's Keyblade disappeared out of his hand. Kira's voice was smooth, making Sota's mind break off from the rest of his thoughts. The only thing that he could focus on were her words. Nothing else seemed to materialize in his head. His felt like his was frozen in that moment of time, immobilized from movement. He couldn't even get himself to speak.

Kira smiled. She ran her hand up Sota's arms and then along his chest. "The point is Sota, I'm here now. . . You and I can finally be together. It'll just be us. . . But, there is one tiny problem. In order for us to be together in perfect harmony, the others have to be eliminated." Kira looked Sota directly in the eye and ordered, "I want you to kill the others, any way you can. Kill Runea first since she's their only healer. Do you understand?"

Sota slightly nodded. The luster in his eyes had been replaced by a dull sheet of blankness.

Kira leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sota's lips. "That's what I like to hear. Don't fail me." Sota's Keyblade appeared in his hand as he walked off.

It wasn't difficult to find Runea. All you had to do was follow the scent of the strongest light and you'd find her. That's exactly what Sota did.

Runea spun around immediately when she heard someone approach from behind her. "Oh, Sota. I didn't think that~" Runea's voice was cut off by her cry of pain when Sota's Keyblade slashed down her arm. Blood splattered onto the ground.

Runea staggered backward and into a tree, grasping her blood oozing arm. She gritted her teeth in pain and then begged to know, "Sota. . . Why. . . Why did you~" She paused. When she saw Sota's eyes, she could immediately tell that they didn't belong to him. They full of Darkness. Pure Darkness.

When Sota began to step towards her, she shook her head. "No. . . Sota. . . Stop. . ." He thrust his Keyblade above his head, getting ready to slice down vertically. Runea closed her eyes and waited for the pain to overtake her body. Instead, she heard two blades smash together followed by a shower of sparks.

She peeked one of her eyes open to see Bardroy standing in front of her. He had shielded her from the attack. He gave Sota a shove backward and then quickly turned to Runea.

"Are you all right?" Bardroy asked, glancing at her up and down. He gently took her injured arm in his hand and then clenched his teeth. He turned to Sota and screamed, "What the hell Sota!? Can't you see what you did to Runea!? Don't you recognize her!?" He stepped towards Sota and clashed his Keyblade against his. Continuing to shove him back, he yelled, "What is the matter with you! Why are you fighting me!"

"Bardroy!" Runea shouted to him. "Look at Sota's eyes!"

Bardroy knew was she was trying to tell him. The person he was fighting wasn't Sota. _Kira must have done something to him. . ._ Bardroy thought. He slashed Sota's Keyblade out of his hand and then knocked Sota to the ground. He fell onto his knees just above him and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"Sota! You let Kira catch you! You have to try to forget about her! You're under her spell!"

Sota just stared up at Bardroy with his lifeless eyes.

"You need to break free!" Bardroy screamed. "If you don't,you're going to kill Runea!"

Sota narrowed his eyes.

Runea gasped when she saw the tip of Sota's Keyblade protrude out of Bardroy's back. "Bardroy!" she cried. "Bardroy!"

Bardroy's eyes were wide from shock and pain. Sota's eyes were still narrowed when he twisted the weapon in circles, shredding Bardroy's flesh. Pain soared through his body, blood spilling out of his mouth. He slowly slumped to the side.

Sota stood up. He leaned down and gripped the handle of his Keyblade and ripped it out of his brother's body.

Bardroy placed one of his trembling hands over the wound, his blood beginning to pool around him. He glanced back at Sota who was heading towards Runea, his blood dripping, menacing Keyblade gripped firmly in his hand.

Bardroy shook his head. "Stop. . . Sota. . . Stop! Don't hurt her. . ."

Runea was backed into a tree. She couldn't run or do anything to save herself. But there was one thing that she could do. . .

She held up her Keyblade in the air and shouted, "Bardroy! Heal!" Right as the spell was cast, Sota held his Keyblade in both hands and slash Runea across her chest deeply. Runea cried out in pain. Sota stabbed her through and then let her fall onto the ground. He held up his menacing weapon and stabbed her through her back over and over again.

Kira smirked where she stood. She relished the feeling of Runea's light fading away. She didn't know what pleased her more, the thought that she killed Runea or the thought that Sota belonged to her again.

_"__After you're finished torturing that small body of Runea's, I want you to move onto Bardroy. I'm sure that you're little killing act with Runea has scarred him with fear. He won't be hard to kill." _Kira spoke hypnotically in her head, telling Sota what to do. Kira smiled satisfyingly; the darkness in the hearts of men was so easy to control.

Darren couldn't help but to think that he was going in circles. He had been running since he had left his group of friends. Up ahead, he could see someone standing. He immediately recognized it as Kira.

"Yo! Kira!" Darren screamed, his Keyblade already in his hand. "'pare to meet ya doom!"

Kira spun herself around and hissed, "Ugh, Darren!" She quickly ran off into the forest. _Damn it! That dumbass always has to ruin everything! My concentration with Sota was broken too. . . Rrgh! Oh well. . . I can get him whenever I like._

_He'll always belong to me no matter what happens._

Sota took a step away from the bloody mess that surrounded his feet. He stared in disbelief at his blood-covered Keyblade. When he touched his face, he found that blood was covering him also. Staggering backward, he fell onto the ground.

That's when he realized that the bloody mess was all from Runea. His eyes widened and he dropped his Keyblade. It clattered on the ground and then disappeared. "Runea. . ? Runea. . ?" Sota slid his hand over his mouth. Sota spun around when he heard footsteps behind him. "Bardroy. . ? What happened. . ?"

Bardroy took a step backward, his eyes full of terror.

"Bardroy. . ?"

He shook his head and then whispered fearfully, "You killed her. . . You killed her. . ."

"I. . . I did. . . But. . . when. . ? I~"

"No. . . No!" Bardroy shook his head violently and then raced off.

"Bardroy! Wait!" Sota stood up and quickly ran off after his brother.

Bardroy was breathing heavily when Sota finally caught up to him. Sota grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into a tree. "Quit running away from me!"

Tears brimmed at the corners of Bardroy's eyes. "But Sota. . . You killed Runea. . . Why. . ? Tell me why. . ?"

Sota released the grip he had on Bardroy's shirt. "I. . . It wasn't me. . . I don't. . ." Shaking his head, he continued, "Wait. . . The last thing I remember is running into Kira. I couldn't move and then my mind just went blank. . ."

"She must have been controlling you. . . Sota, that means that she can control the Darkness in your heart. . . She made you kill Runea. . ."

Sota lowered his head. "Damn it. . . Damn it!"

"What are the others gonna say. . ? What is Darren~"

"You can't tell anyone! You just can't! Can you imagine what they'll do!?" Sota asked. "Darren will kill me if he ever finds out!"

"But Sota, Runea's his wife! He needs to know. . ." Bardroy told him.

"Can't you just lie to him. . . He'll kill me Bardroy. . . You don't want me to die, do you?"

Bardroy looked away from him. "This isn't fair. . . I can't lie to him. . ."

"You have to."

"But Sota~"

"Do it. When he finds out, you have to lie about it. Tell him Joshua did it. Yeah, tell him that. He'll believe it."

Bardroy lowered his head. "Fine. . . But if he does find out, you're on your own, okay?"

Sota nodded. "Yeah, thanks Bardroy."

Bardroy sighed and then focused his attention on Sota's hand. "Hey, what's that on your hand?"

"Huh? What?" Sota stared the palm of his hand. A small mark of some sort was imprinted on his hand.

"What is that? A tattoo?" Bardroy asked.

"No. . . I don't know what it is. . ." Sota licked his finger and tried to scrape it off but it did no good. He rubbed his hands together hard but it didn't even smear.

"It won't come off," Sota stated.

Bardroy took his hand and eyed the strange symbol once again. It was shaped like the Heartless insignia. A crown that looked very much like the tattoo on his right arm was looming just over it. The mark was decorated in a bright red and deep black color.

Bardroy blinked and then gasped.

"What? What is it?" Sota demanded to know.

"That's a Mark of Darkness. . ."

"Mark of Darkness?" Sota repeated. "How do you know?"

"I read about them. . . The Mark of Darkness signifies that you're either in or were in league with the Darkness. . . It claims that you were or once were a follower of the Darkness. . ."

"But this wasn't here before!" Sota protested.

"It appears whenever you give into the Darkness. It'll never disappear unless you prove that you're a follower of the light," Bardroy explained. "Because Kira used you to kill Runea and you were under her dark grip, you now have one. . ."

"How do I get rid of it?" Sota questioned.

"You can't. . . Like I said, you have to prove yourself~"

"How do I prove myself!?"

"I don't know!"

Sota bit his lip and clenched his fists.

"Yo Kira! Yo! Where the 'ell did ya go! Come out, yo!" a voice screamed int the distance.

"Shit. . . Here comes Darren," Bardroy pointed out. "He's bound to see Runea anytime now. . ."

"Just stick with the plan. Lie to him," Sota whispered to his brother. He began to advance away.

"Where are you going?" Bardroy asked.

"I have to go and find Sarah."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Joshua. He stood directly across from her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Sarah. . ." Joshua breathed, breaking the silence. "You've come to kill me, haven't you?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I still haven't forgiven you from what you did to Sota and everyone else all those years ago. Today, I'm going to pay back the favor." Sarah held out her hand and summoned her Keyblade.

Joshua did the same. He lowered his head and looked back up at her, his eyes filled with something contorted into pain, sadness, and rue. He shook his head. "I don't want to fight you, Sarah."

_His eyes. . . They look so. . . So sad. . . I wonder if he means it. . . No, this is no time to be tricked. _Sarah frowned. "You can't trick me Joshua! Even so, I vowed that I would kill you today! In order to protect my family, you have to be dead!"

Joshua turned to her and yelled, "But I'm not dying here! I finally have something to live for!"

Sarah charged at him and Joshua blocked her attack with his weapon. She took a step back and slashed while Joshua jumped back to avoid the attack. Skirting around her, he whipped his Keyblade around in a slow attack. Sarah dodged the slow swing and shoved him back. She swung her blade at his head and Joshua dodged quickly. The two of them clashed their weapons against each other's and paused.

"Please Sarah, don't make me do this. . ." Joshua pleaded.

Sarah gritted her teeth."I don't want to hear your pleads!"

"I didn't want to have to do this. . ." Joshua gave her a powerful shove forward and quickly retreated a few steps backward. Sarah sent him an icy glare and ran at him.

Sarah slashed at him, but Joshua reacted quicker than her and nicked her in the shoulder with his blade. The brunette backed off and dropped her weapon. _Damn it. . . I can't fight left handed very well. . . Oh well. . . I'll have to try!_ She held the wound and through gritted teeth said, "I'm not giving up. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do." Sarah summoned her Keyblade in her left hand.

"Sarah. . . Please! Stop this!" Joshua screamed, "You don't have to do this!"

"You can't fool me Joshua! The moment I turn my back you'll kill me! I'm not taking my chances!" she screamed back. She ran towards him once again.

Joshua stepped around her attack at the last minute and slashed Sarah's chest. She fell to her knees and glared up at him. Joshua stared at her for a few moments before he turned away and began to walk off.

_No. . . You're not escaping this time. . . _"JOSHUA!" Sarah screamed. Joshua spun around just as Sarah's Keyblade ripped through his chest. Joshua gasped out in pain. Sarah cried out as well; when she had lunged at her enemy, she fell onto his blade. Each of their Keyblades stuck from the others back_._

Joshua quickly pulled away, tugging his Keyblade out of Sarah's body.

Sarah staggered backward, clutching the wound. _Damn it. . . Damn it! _She spat out some blood. _This wound is really deep. . . It's not going to stop bleeding. . . I'm. . . I'm. . . _All at once, the strength in Sarah's legs died away and she felt herself falling backward.

The last thing that Sarah saw before a layer of blurriness passed over her eyes was Sota.

The first thing Sota saw when he stepped out of the forest was Sarah and Joshua stab each other simultaneously.

"Sarah!" Sota cried, rushing towards her. He made it to her before she hit the ground. He caught her and wrapped her bloody body in his arms. "Sarah! Sarah!" He went down onto his knees, holding Sarah safely in his arms.

Sarah winced and then responded, "I'm sorry Sota. . . I. . . I knew that you wouldn't let me fight Joshua on my own. . . But I just had to. . . I'm sorry. . . I should have known that I wouldn't be able to beat him by. . . by myself. I'm too weak. . ."

"No, you're wrong. . . You're the strongest person I know Sarah. . . Which is why you need to hang on. . . You'll be fine. . ." Sota nodded and managed a weak smile. "Everything will be okay. . . Just wait and see. . ."

Sarah sighed deeply. "If only I could agree. . . But Sota. . . My vision's blurry. . . It's starting to get harder to breathe. . . I think I'm dying. . ."

"No. . . No! You can't die! You just can't!" Sota pleaded. "I can't live without you Sarah!" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "If you go. . . I won't have anyone else left. . . Oh god. . . Sarah, I'm so sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . ."

"It's fine. . ." Sarah smiled weakly. "I never blamed you for everything that's happened. . . It's not your fault. . . Fate chooses everything that happens. . . Looks like this is just another one of her decisions. . ."

Sota shook his head. "Please Sarah, just listen to me. You're going to be fine. You'll be fine. . ." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm not going to let you die, Sarah. You're going to survive, we're gonna head home, and then everything will be fine. . . It'll all be okay."

Even Sota knew that the statement he just made would never be fulfilled. He glanced down at Sarah's wounds. There was no mistaking it. He knew that Sarah was going to die, but he didn't want to accept it.

"Sota. . ." Sarah weakly lifted her hand up to his cheek. "I want you. . . to do me a favor. . . I want you to get the kids together sometime. . . I want them all to meet each other. . . I want them all to be a happy family. . . Do you think that maybe. . . you can do that for me. . ?" She ran her fingers through his hair and down along his cheek, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Sota took her hand in his. "I promise I'll do that. . . I swear I will. . ."

"Thank you. . ." Tears were rolling down her face now too. "I think what I regret the most about dying. . . is that I'm leaving you and the kids behind. . . Make sure that they'll be all right. . . Please Sota. . . Promise me that everything will be okay. . ."

Sota nodded slowly.

"Sota. . . I. . ." Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Sota whispered. He stuck his ear inches away from her mouth.

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered into his ear, "No matter what happens. . . I'll always love you. . . Remember that. . . Don't forget. . ."

Her embrace weakened and she pulled away from him. Her blue eyes lost their fiery will and then they slid shut. Her body went limp in Sota's arms.

Sota was frozen for a few moments. "Sarah. . ? Sarah. . ?" He touched her face.

It was cold.

He shook his head as tears streamed down his face. "No. . . No. . . This. . . This can't be happening. . . You can't just leave me. . . Sarah. . ." Sota pulled Sarah closer to himself and squeezed her into a strong embrace. He pushed his forehead against hers. "Oh god. . . Sarah. . . No. . . How could you do this to me!?" he cried. "Why!?"

Sota could hear footsteps approach from behind him.

"Sota. . ." He could tell by the voice that it was Bardroy. "Is she. . ?"

Sota knew what he was going to ask but he didn't answer the question. He just continued to cry while he held his dead wife.

Bardroy lowered his head, sighing sadly. "Who did it?"

"Joshua. . ." Sota choked out.

"Sota, I'm so~"

"Bardroy. . . I don't need your pity. . . Just. . ." He looked his at his brother, his eyes full of twisted emotions. "Just get the hell out of here!"

Bardroy immediately took a step back and ran off.

Sota still had Sarah's cold body in an embrace when he started to repeatedly apologize, "I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry Sarah. . . Please. . . You have to forgive me. . . I'm so sorry. . . I love you so much. . . Please. . . Come back. . . You need to come back. . . Oh damn it. . . Sarah. . . I'm sorry. . . So sorry. . ."

When the emotions took over Sota's body, he didn't even notice Joshua slip away.

Darren fell to his knees when he saw Runea lying on the ground, dead. "Y-Yo. . . Runea. . . Get up yo. . ." He shook his head. "'ow. . ? 'ow could this 'appen. . ? No!" Darren slammed his fists onto the ground, tears spilling out of his eyes. "Damn it! Damn it all to 'ell!" He screamed into the silent, dark sky. "Why, yo? Why?!"

"Darren. . ."

"Yo Bardroy. . ." Darren turned around. "What 'appen'd 'ere yo?" He stood up and grabbed Bardroy by the scruff of the shirt and lifted him off of his feet. "Who did this, yo! Who!"

Bardroy bit his lip. Sota had told him to tell Darren that Joshua had done it, but he didn't want to blame Joshua for a crime that he didn't commit. He quickly blurted out, "It was Kira. She did it."

Darren narrowed his eyes. Bardroy could feel Darren's anger. "Yo. . . Let's go. . ." He sat Bardroy back onto his feet and marched off.

"Hey. . . Where are you going. . ?" Bardroy asked.

"To kill Kira yo. I show 'er who she messin' with. You's comin' will me or not?"

Bardroy glanced at Runea and quickly looked away after his stomach turned. "Yeah. . ." he nodded.

"Aight then, yo. Le's go." Darren took the lead as he stomped off into the woods, his Keyblade already in his hand, ready to kill.

"What ever did happen to you?" Kira asked Anthony curiously. "Joshua told me that you were dead. That idiot. . . He's always wrong."

"He lied to you. You must be stupider than I thought if you didn't figure that out by now. I've been spying on you for years. I will admit, that will be one thing that I'll miss after we kill you," Anthony told her.

Kira smiled. "Oh Anthony, you're always so funny and full of jokes. I think that's what I missed the most about you. Too bad that you have to die now. I guess I'm not that disappointed about you though. At least I have my darling Sota now. He and Joshua will _always_ belong to me."

Anthony snorted and rolled his eyes. "You really are a dumbass if you haven't realized that they hate you."

Kira narrowed her eyes.

"They hate you because you're a bitch. Remember what Sota told you all those years ago?"

Kira frowned and gripped her Flame Lance harder. Anthony raced towards her, his knife in his hand. Kira whipped her weapon around like a madman. Anthony swayed to the left and then to the right. He slipped behind her and as he went to stab her, she blocked the attack. He took a step back when Kira swung her Flame Lance at him. He stopped the end of it with his hand.

Kira muttered a curse and let go of her Flame Lance. She quickly summoned her Keyblade.

Anthony's eyes widened. _A Keyblade!? Since when did she have one of those!? Shit!_

Blood splattered onto the ground as the Keyblade sliced through Anthony's side. He staggered backward and into a tree. He ducked to the ground when Kira swung for his head. He dodge-rolled across the ground and got back onto his feet when he was a good enough distance away from Kira.

When he had been struck, he'd dropped the Flame Lance and let it lie on the ground. Kira stepped over to it. She let her Keyblade disappear and then replaced it with the Flame Lance. "You didn't know that I wielded a Keyblade, did you? You're pretty stupid if you didn't figure that out by now," Kira mocked.

Anthony gritted his teeth. Ignoring the pain in his side, he ran at her again, gripping his knife even harder than before. He gave Kira a shove and she retreated a few steps away. Anthony was able to nick her shoulder. She sliced his other side. Kira took a step towards him and then sliced his hand. His knife flipped through the air and stabbed into the ground behind him.

Anthony froze, knowing well that he was now defenseless. Before he could turn and attempt to retrieve his weapon, Kira gave her lance a spin and then impaled it through Anthony's body. His eyes widening in pain, he spat out some blood and cursed. A burning sensation began to start from the wound and then passed on throughout his entire body. He tried to keep himself from crying out in pain.

Kira watched as Anthony stumbled backward and tried desperately hard to stay on his feet. She laughed when he finally did fall to his knees. "I just love watching the weak die. It's how they squirm and struggle to hold onto the little life they have left and feel how it just burns away."

Anthony glared at her. "Shut up. . . Shut the f~"

"There's no need to get mad. You were the one that decided to fight me," Kira stated. "I just beat you. It was a fair fight." Kira summoned her Keyblade. "Now, it's time to die, Anthony."

Anthony bit his lip and tried to will himself to move, but he just couldn't.

"YO! YOU AIN'T KILLIN' 'IM TODAY!" someone screamed.

Kira gasped when Darren dived out of the bushes just to her left. It was too late to react. Darren sliced a deep slash through her entire torso. Before she could even process what happened, Bardroy came out from the opposite side that Darren had come and then slashed through her as well. Kira clutched the X-shaped wound, staring at her blood that constantly dripped to the ground.

With the last of his strength, Anthony pulled the Flame Lance out of his body and stood up straight. With a battle cry, he rammed the Flame Lance deep into Kira's chest.

An expression of shock came to life on Kira's face. She staggered backward and fell onto the ground, the rest of her blood beginning to pool around her. Her eyes slid shut and then was dead.

Anthony fell backwards onto the ground. His vision had started go grow blurry and the dizziness from the blood loss had gotten to his head. He heaved a deep sigh and smiled.

Kira was dead.

Joshua didn't belong to her anymore.

No one did.

Bardroy knelt down next to Anthony. "Anthony?"

Anthony glanced up at him. "Yeah. . ?"

Bardroy traced his hand over the wounds. "It's just. . . Runea's dead and. . ." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Anthony smiled. "It's fine. . . I knew that this was going to happen. . . Do you think. . . Do you think that you can do me a favor. . ?"

Bardroy smiled. "Yeah, of course."

"Can you leave. . ? I'd rather just be alone. . ."

Bardroy nodded. "All right. If you want us to leave, then Darren and I will. . ." He stood up and stepped away. "See you Anthony. . ."

"See ya. . ."

"Yo, what 'appenin' yo?" Darren asked.

"He wants to be alone," Bardroy whispered to him. "Grab Kira. I'll get her Flame Lance. Then we'll get out of here."

Darren nodded. He walked over and once Bardroy removed the Flame Lance from her body, Darren picked her up and the two walked off.

The two men ended up just dumping Kira's body off in another part of the forest. The left her Flame Lance with her. There was no sign of Joshua anywhere so Darren and Bardroy just figured that he was dead. Darren trudged off without saying a word once they disposed of Kira's body.

Bardroy had no idea how long he'd been walking. It could have been hours, or minutes for all he knew. He sighed sadly and slumped down underneath a tree. Tears rolled down his face.

Runea was dead.

So was Sarah.

And now Anthony was too.

Bardroy placed his hand over his mouth to stifle his sobs. He hadn't seen Sota since he had left. His guess was that Sota was still off crying somewhere. He didn't know where Darren had gone either. He figured that he had gone back to Runea's body. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he sobbed sadly.

Death was an awful thing to experience.

His paused when he heard a stick break directly in front of him. He glanced up and brushed tears from his face. He froze when he saw that it was Joshua. They were only feet away from each other.

The two of them stared into each others eyes for a moment, almost as if they were taking in each others sadness.

Joshua's face was awash with tears when he shook his head and then stepped off and out of sight.

Bardroy didn't go after him. He didn't even move. He didn't care anymore. Only one thing mattered to him.

Joshua was alive.


	14. Chapter 27-End

**Chapter 27**

**The Dreadful Days With Sota**

Bardroy didn't tell anyone that Joshua was alive. He just decided that it would be best to keep it a secret from Sota and Darren.

According to Sota and Darren, after hours of just sitting and crying, Runea and Sarah just disappeared. Bardroy went back to where their bodies had been, but they were gone. So was Kira's and he couldn't find Anthony either.

Sota and Darren were in a wreck after their wives died. Bardroy took Darren home and trusted that he'd be okay in the care of Sebastian. As for Sota, he just decided to stay with Bardroy.

Sota never went home after the war, so Sora was forced to stay with the cruel Anastasia. . .

Miranda sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. It had now been three days since Bardroy left and he hadn't come back. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and then glanced out the window. She gasped when she saw Bardroy heading towards her house.

Immediately, she bolted from her chair and out the front door. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her lips against his.

Bardroy paused and then kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her also.

"What the hell took you so long?" she asked, fighting back her tears. "I thought you were dead. . ."

"Sorry. . . Sota and Darren. . . Well. . . They needed help. . ." Bardroy whispered into her ear, "You see, Sarah, Runea, and Anthony were killed. . ."

"Oh my god. . . That's terrible. . ." Miranda peered over Bardroy's shoulder and then finally noticed Sota. He was standing still, glancing around slowly as if he were totally confused about where he was. "What's he doing here?"

"He's going to stay with us for awhile."

Bardroy saw the change in Miranda's expression.

"I know," Bardroy nodded. "I told him that I didn't think that it was a good idea, but he insisted. He followed me here. I'll warn you, whatever you do, don't mention anything about the war to him. All he's been doing is drinking~" He motioned his head towards Sota who was taking a swig from a bottle. "~and I don't want him to lash out or anything. Not when the kids are around."

Miranda nodded. "I understand."

Sota advanced towards them. When he saw Miranda, he took her hand and pulled her closer to himself. He looked deeply into Miranda's light blue eyes and asked, "Miranda. . . right?"

Miranda nodded. "Uh. . . yeah. . ."

His gaze went from her face, to her torso, and then down to her legs. "Damn. . . You've really matured. . ."

Miranda took a step back, pulling her hand from his. "Uh. . . Thanks. . . I guess. . ."

Bardroy took Miranda's hand and led her towards the house before Sota could say anything else. When they entered the house, Miranda started, "Oh Sota, the kids are asleep if you want me to wake them up."

Sota held his bottle up to his lips and took a large drink before he answered. "No. . . That's fine. . . I don't need to see them."

"Are you sure? I mean. . . they're your kids. . ."

"I'll see them when they wake up."

Miranda nodded. "Well Sota, since you're going to stay with us for awhile, you can just make yourself at home. I'm afraid that we don't have any extra beds so you'll have to sleep on the couch, if that's all right."

"How about we send Bardroy down here to the couch and then I can just sleep with you in the bed upstairs?" Sota suggested, a wide grin on his face. "I don't think you'd regret it."

Miranda managed to keep a soft smile on her face. "I don't think so." She followed Bardroy up the stairs and then into their bedroom.

A few hours later, the three Davidson children woke up.

When they stepped into the room and saw their father, they paused.

"Oh. . . Hi Daddy," Savannah said, a smile on her face.

Sanji rolled his eyes and continued to the kitchen table. Lee stuck out his foot and Sanji ended up tripping and falling to the floor.

The drunken Sota began to laugh hysterically.

Sanji clenched his fist, stood up and then punched Lee directly in the face. When he fell, he pulled Sanji down with him. The two threw punches back and forth at each other.

Sota stood up from the couch and grabbed Sanji by the hair. He pulled him away from Lee and then gave him a shove. "Sanji! That's enough!"

Sanji rubbed his head angrily and pointed at his younger brother who was smiling in victory. "But he's the one who started it! He tripped me!"

"I don't care who started it!" Sota yelled. "I'm going to finish it! How many times have I told you not to hit your brother!"

"But Dad, he's the one who always~"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I've had it with you!" He grabbed Sanji by the hair and dragged him down the corridor. He pushed Sanji into his room and then slammed the door. He locked it afterward.

Lee shrugged and then entered the kitchen.

Savannah sighed sadly and then paced into the kitchen also.

Shortly, Miranda came downstairs to make breakfast. Bardroy sat at the end of the table, reading a book. Sota sat just to his left and the two other kids were at the other end of that table.

"Where's Sanji?" Miranda asked to break the silence.

"Oh, I punished him," Sota replied.

Bardroy turned to Sota, closing his book and sitting it down on the table. "Punished him? Why? What'd he do?"

"Lee tripped Sanji and then Sanji punched him and they began to fight. Daddy made Sanji go to his room after he beat up Lee," Savannah explained.

Bardroy blinked. "You should have punished Lee, not Sanji. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Sanji was the one that started the fist fight."

"But still, Lee's the one who tripped him," Bardroy stated. "He started the fight first."

Miranda sighed and sat some plates onto the table. "Oh well, it's over and done with. I'll just give Sanji his food in his room."

It was silent for a moment when Savannah asked, "Miranda, how did you get that bruise on your neck?"

Miranda froze and ran her hand along her neck. "O-oh. . . Uh. . . Well. . ." She glanced over at Bardroy who had put his hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

Sota burst out laughing.

Glaring at Sota, Miranda answered, "Actually I fell down the basement stairs this morning. . . That's how I got this bruise."

"That's awful!" Savannah exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

She nodded.

Savannah sighed in relief and then noticed a bruise on Bardroy's chest. "Oh, Uncle Bardroy, you have one too."

Bardroy's grin grew even wider.

"Oh, and I bet that you fell down the stairs with her, huh?" Sota laughed.

Miranda frowned. "Oh, Sota. I have a question. Wanna hear me out?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart. I'll do anything for you."

"Well, down in the basement, the washer doesn't seem to be working correctly. Maybe you could try and fix it. You know, Bardroy's too clueless to it," Miranda explained.

"I can fix it," Sota said confidently. He paced over to the basement steps, Miranda following closely behind him.

Sota opened the door and then turned around to ask her a question. Miranda was only inches away from Sota. She ran her hand up and down his chest slowly.

Sota blushed slightly, letting a satisfying smile spring to life on lips. Miranda smiled back at him and then gave him a forceful shove. He fell backwards and tumbled down the basement stairs.

Bardroy and Lee began laughing at the kitchen table.

Miranda slammed the basement door shut. She muttered a few curses and then punched the door, her fist going right through the hollow wood. She sighed and then relaxed. She took a few steps over to Sanji's room, unlocked the door and then opened it. "You can come out and eat with us now. I pushed your father down the basement stairs so he won't be coming up for awhile."

Sanji stepped out of the room and entered the kitchen. "Did you really knock him down the stairs?"

"You bet I did."

"You're awesome."

"I know."

That night, after the kids were all in bed, Bardroy and Miranda sat on the couch together. Miranda was running her hands up and down Bardroy's chest while Bardroy had an arm wrapped around her body and was running his fingers through her hair. All the while, the two were kissing continuously, only pulling away to breathe every once in awhile.

Sota sat to the left of them on the chair, frowning. He folded his arms and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. He shook his head and then took a sip of his beer. He cleared his throat loudly to get the two lover's attention.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Bardroy asked.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Sota asked.

The two of them shook their heads.

"If you're so bored, then just go to bed," Miranda told him.

"I can't because you're on my couch."

"Fine then," Bardroy began, a mischievous smirk on his face, "Miranda and I can just move ourselves to the bedroom."

Sota changed his mind quickly. "Never mind, I'll just get a shower." He stood up and paced into the bathroom. He took one glance at the shower and then shouted, "Miranda! I don't know how to use the shower! Come here please!"

Miranda sighed and pulled away from Bardroy. She stood up and then paced into the bathroom. "Shh!" she snapped, closing the door so the kids wouldn't hear them and wake up. "Quit yelling. You'll wake everyone up!"

"How do you use this shower?" Sota asked.

Miranda sighed and stepped passed him. When she wasn't looking, Sota latched the door, locking whoever else who was in the house out.

"This knob is the hot water," Miranda pointed to the knob on the left, "and this knob is the cold." She pointed to the right knob. "The middle knob is the one that changes the water flow from the faucet to the shower head. Under~" She paused when she looked back at Sota. He had a malicious smirk on his face.

Miranda took a step back as Sota began to advance towards her. She backed into the wall, Sota closing in on her. He pressed his body against hers and pushed his mouth to her lips.

She reacted with anger. "Get off me!" she screamed, giving him a shove.

Sota clenched his teeth and grabbed her by the hair. "Shut up!" he hissed, smacking her head off the tiled wall.

Blackness threatened to take away her vision and mind, but she forced herself to stay awake. She felt herself falling onto the cold bathroom floor. She narrowly opened her eyes as she was flipped over onto her back. Sota roughly began to kiss her. He shifted so his entire body was lying on top of her. There was no way for her to move, Sota had her pinned down and although her arms and hand were free, she knew that she couldn't push Sota away. He was a lot bigger than her.

She slammed her fists against the tiled floor and tried to scream. Sota ignored her tortured screams and started running his hands up and down the curves of her body. When he reached her hips, he ran his hands underneath her shirt and made his way up her torso.

Bardroy paced over towards the bathroom door. He knocked lightly on the door. "Sota? Miranda?" He put his ear against the wood of the door and could hear pounding as well as some muffled screams. He quickly pulled away, his eyes wide. "Miranda? Sota? Miranda!" He twisted the knob various times until he realized that Sota had locked him out.

He slammed his body continuously against the door, hoping that it would give. Bardroy paused but didn't waste the time to face palm when he remembered that he could easily just unlock the door with his Keyblade. He quickly called the weapon to his hand and held it out. The bathroom door unlatched and then he quickly entered the bathroom.

Anger flared up in Bardroy's eyes when he saw Sota pinning Miranda to the floor. Miranda glanced up at Bardroy hopefully, tears falling down her cheeks. Sota finally pulled his lips away from hers, letting her finally get a time to say something.

"Bardroy. . . Please, help me! Now!"

Sota was only able to pull his hands away from Miranda chest and sit up before Bardroy punched him in the face. He went falling backwards into the bathtub.

Miranda scrambled onto her feet, grabbing onto Bardroy for support. "Are you all right?" Bardroy immediately asked, looking her over.

She nodded and quickly hid behind him.

Sota stood up and headed towards Bardroy. He swung his fist and Bardroy took a step back to avoid the swing. Miranda retreated into the living room; she didn't want to be in the middle of the fight.

After Sota missed, Bardroy swung his fist around and rammed it into the side of his neck. Sota slammed into the sink, his head smashing into the mirror and shattering the glass. Glaring at Bardroy with a bloody forehead, he ran at him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sota meant to ram his brother into the wall, but he stumbled and the two of them both fell to the ground.

Bardroy kneed Sota in the gut and quickly got back onto the his feet. The two of them were now in the living room; Miranda was standing to the side. Sota stood up, wiping blood from his face. Bardroy stepped towards his brother and threw a punch at him. Sota avoided the punch too late and crashed into the closet, taking the one door out with him. Unfortunately for Bardroy, Sota retaliated quicker than he thought. Sota shoved Bardroy into the opposite wall and into the border of the fire place. Bardroy banged his head off of the solid brick and fell to his knees, clutching the wound that had just formed in the back of his head.

Sota knocked his brother to the ground and pinned him down, wrapping both of his hands around Bardroy's throat, squeezing as tightly as he could. As much as Bardroy tried to push Sota away, his brother just wouldn't release his grip. Bardroy tried to pry Sota's hands away from his neck but the more he struggled, the tighter Sota's grip became. His strength slowly began to leave his body and he stopped fighting back. His eyes felt as if they were rolling into the back of his head.

Miranda knew that if Sota didn't let go of Bardroy's neck soon he would die. She quickly grabbed the first thing she saw, a liquor bottle that Sota left lying on the floor, and then cracked it over Sota's head.

Glass from the bottle shattered and flew all over the floor as well as the the liquor. Sota's grip on Bardroy's neck softened and then died away completely when Sota slumped forward on top of his brother.

Miranda blinked in surprise. She couldn't believe that she had just knocked him out. Bardroy pushed his brother off of himself and gasped for breath. He slowly stood up and Miranda walked over and hugged him. "What should we do with him?"

"I don't know. . . Perhaps just leave him there."

"We should just throw him outside on the porch," Miranda stated.

"I like that idea."

Miranda paced down the stairs the next morning and stopped. She gazed at Sota lying on the couch. _What the hell!? How did he get back in!? _She slowly advanced back up the stairs and then came back down, pushing Bardroy in front of her.

Bardroy raised an eyebrow. "Sota!"

Sota jumped awake on the couch. He placed his hand over the bandage on his head and sighed. "What?"

"How did you get back in here? We threw you out on the porch!"

"Savannah let me back in."

Miranda blinked. "What? Why?"

"Children are supposed to listen to their parents. It's logic." Sota glanced at the bandage that was wrapped around Bardroy's head. "Hey Bardroy, we match."

It took all of Miranda's sanity to keep herself from lunging at Sota to beat him up. Instead, she let a fake, irritated smile appear on her face. "Isn't that something?"

Bardroy sighed. _This is going to be a __**long**__day. . ._

Late that night, Bardroy and Miranda sat Sota down at the kitchen table. They didn't know how to tell him nicely that they wanted him to leave.

"So. . . what's this about?" Sota asked, tossing his empty beer can onto the kitchen floor only to open another bottle of booze a few seconds later.

"Well. . ." Miranda began, but paused.

Bardroy continued for her. "We think that it would be better if you went back to your house, Sota."

"Why?"

"Well, you never went back after the. . . And you didn't even tell your son that you were okay."

"Son?"

"Sora."

"Oh yeah, the decoy. Eh, I don't care about him. He can just forget about me," Sota told them. "I have no purpose for him. Now Lee, well, he's the best out of the bunch. Sanji's just a troublemaker and Savannah's too sweet."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Miranda asked. "How could you say that about your children!? A real parent would love all of his kids equally and not compare them to each other! What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"Hey, I love my kids, but they refuse to cooperate with me sometimes. That damn Sanji. . ." Sota sighed.

"Going back to our original topic," Bardroy cut in. "So, when do you suppose that you're leaving?"

Sota shrugged. "I don't know. When I feel like it I guess."

"When you feel like it? _When you feel like it? _Sota, you can't just stay here forever!" Miranda yelled. "You have to move on with your life! You can't just sit and mope around!"

"I'm not moping. . . It's just. . ." Sota clenched his fists. "I wish I could just find Joshua. . . I wish. . . I could kill him. . . But I can't. . . He's dead." Sota looked up at his brother. "What did you do with Joshua's body anyway. . . I didn't see you dragging him off. . . Come to think of it. . . I didn't see his body at all. . ."

Bardroy tried not to make eye contact with Sota but he could still feel his brothers icy stare.

"Bardroy. . ." Sota stood up, his expression solemn. "What did you do with his body?"

Bardroy shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I didn't find Joshua's body. . ."

"And why not?" Sota leaned towards his brother, his eyes narrowed.

Bardroy was hesitant, but he finally said why. "Because Joshua's not dead. He's alive." He saw the change in Sota's expression. "He ran into me when he was leaving the battlefield."

Sota grabbed the scruff of Bardroy's shirt and lifted him off of his chair. "You're telling me that Joshua's alive and you didn't tell me? Why? Why damn it!?"

"I-I didn't want you doing anything rash. . . I'm sorry. . ." Bardroy apologized.

Sota released his grip on Bardroy's shirt. "Rash? _Rash?_" He laughed. "I'm not going to do anything rash. . . But this is great news. . . Now I can finally get back at Joshua. . . I'll show him who he's messing with. . . He'll rue the day he was born when I find him. . ." Sota took a few steps towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Miranda asked.

"I'm getting my revenge. . . I won't be satisfied until Joshua's dead at my feet."

"What about the kids?" Miranda questioned. "You can't just leave them here!"

"You're right. Get them ready. We're leaving at dawn," Sota replied.

"What?"

"They're my kids."

"Oh," Miranda put her hands on her hips, "so now you decide to be a father! Your kids, huh? Sota, you're not taking them with you. You'll just end up getting them killed."

"But they're my kids. I have complete control over them. I'm their father."

"I don't care if you're their father or not! I'm not letting you sacrifice your kids just so you can get your revenge! They're not leaving here without~" She was cut off when Sota slapped her across the face. Bardroy was already shoving Sota away from her before she even had time to react.

Bardroy and Sota had their eyes narrowed at each other evilly. "If you ever touch her again," Bardroy warned, "I _will kill you._"

Sota shrugged and stepped away, heading towards the front door once again. "You can't deny that I own those kids. I want them ready by dawn. I'll be back by then." He disappeared out of the house.

Miranda placed her hand over the welt that was now on her face. Bardroy turned to her and pulled her into an embrace. "You'll be fine. It'll go away soon."

"That's not what I'm worried about. . ." Miranda shook her head. "Sota's gone mad. . . He's really convinced that vengeance is the right way. . ."

"This is my fault. . ." Bardroy shook his head. "I shouldn't have told him about Joshua. . ."

"You didn't mean too. . ."

"I have to stop this. . . I'll be back." Bardroy kissed her and then left the house.

"Sota! Sota! Wait!"

Sota finally came to a pause. Without turning around, he spoke. "What do you want Bardroy?"

"Sota, don't do this," Bardroy began. "Don't throw everything away for revenge. . . It's not worth it. . . If you give into it now, you'll never be able to come back. . . And that worries me. . ."

Sota shook his head. "Just forget about it Bardroy. You don't know anything about me. . . I'll be fine. . ."

"Sota, I'm your brother. I know _everything _about you. And I do know this. . . You're not acting like yourself. The Darkness is trying to take over the little light that you have left. . . You can't let that happen Sota. If you do, I can't help you. . . That's why I'm begging you to think before you do anything. . . Think about me. Think about Darren. Think about your children. . ." Bardroy paused before he finished. "Think about Sarah. . . What would she think. . ?"

"Bardroy. . ." Sota slowly turned around and faced his brother. His eyes were moist with tears. "I can't turn back now. . . I am thinking about Sarah. . . She's all I _can_ think about. . . I thought that maybe the drinking would help me forget. . . But I know now that my memories of Sarah are the only thing I have left to hold onto. . . She's my Light. . . I don't want to do this. . . But I have to. I _have _to. I won't be able to help myself until I know that Joshua is dead. . . I need to avenge Sarah. . . Even if it kills me. . . I would feel a lot better if you came with me. . ."

"Sota, I can't," Bardroy answered. "I'm not throwing my life away for revenge. I have a family that I'm not abandoning any time soon. I'm sorry. . ."

Sota sighed. "So this is how it is, huh? Oh well. . ." He turned around and faced the dark forest. "I'll be back in the morning. I need to clear my head before I leave. . . Have the kids ready."

Bardroy lowered his head when Sota disappeared into the forest. He knew that if he couldn't get through to his brother, no one could.

Sota was falling into madness, and only the purest of light could save him.

Sanji and Savannah were ready the next morning, but Lee was nowhere to be found. His bedroom window was opened and he was gone. He had run away. Bardroy searched but by the time Sota got back, he hadn't found him.

Sota claimed that killing Joshua was his first priority. Lee came next after that. Once Joshua was dead, he would search for Lee. As for the other two kids, he would just drag them along, hoping that they wouldn't get in the way.

News got around that Darren was killed, but no one knew who did it or why. It remained a mystery that was left unanswered.

After a few more years of living together, Miranda finally gave her love to Bardroy. That was when she found out that she was expecting a child. Once their daughter, Emily, was born, the two couldn't have been happier. But like all things, their happiness didn't last forever. Joshua made his appearance, killing Miranda and leaving Bardroy to suffer. But, as hard as it was, he was able to raise the child by himself.

Sota ended up dumping Sanji and Savannah off in an orphanage while on his search for Joshua. It was taking longer than he intended it too, and the kids were just getting in the way. He knew that getting rid of the kids wouldn't solve his problems, but he had no choice.

Twelve years have passed since Sota left to get his revenge. . .

**Chapter 28**

**A Change of Heart**

The dark clouds lingered over the large castle which had now been renamed Kiari's Kavern. Kira's daughter had moved in along with other pawns of her own. But that didn't matter. At least not to Sota.

Sota let out a deep sigh. He was leaning against one of the trees that surrounded the border of the Black Forest. The clouds were dark enough to prevent him from being spotted by any enemies. His Keyblade was gripped tightly in his hand.

_He's in there. . . _

_I know he is. . ._

_I was just following him. . . He went in there. I know he did._

_He's here. . . I finally found him. . . And this time, I'll kill him. . . I'll make sure he pays for everything that he's done. . ._

Sota took a deep breath and looked up at the dull-colored sky. _I'm almost there Sarah. . . I'm almost there. . . Just a little farther. . . He'll be dead soon. . . Really, really soon. . . _

_I don't want to do this. . . But I have to. . . I __**have **__to. . . If I don't, who will?_

Sota glanced around when he heard a strange noise. He looked up at the sky and saw it. A ship was flying overhead, spinning out of control. It flew over the Kavern and then over half of the forest before it crashed.

Sota blinked. _What. . . What the hell was that? Was that. . . a ship. . ?_ Before he could even process what he was doing, he broke off into a run to see where the ship had crashed. He was curious to see what or _who_ was in the ship.

He slowed down to a cautious walk and summoned his Keyblade when he could see the smoke from the destroyed machine. The crashing of the ship had torn down a large path of trees and ripped up chunks of earth. Sota knew from experience that the safest way to stay hidden was to keep to the shadows. He slipped behind one of the trees that was safely covered by shadows when he saw two boys crawl out of the shattered windshield of the ship.

"I think we're here," the shorter one of the two boys said.

"This is definitely the place. Listen Sora, we should get out of here."

"But Riku, why? We just got here."

Sota stared at the two boys. The silver-haired one with the aquamarine eyes reminded him of Runea. . . The innocent friend that he knew he'd killed. Riku. . . That was her son's name. Her and Darren's. It had to be him.

As for the other boy, everything from his spiky hair down to his large shoes, was strangely familiar. The boy glanced around, his blue eyes taking in his surroundings. He locked eyes with Sota but his gaze continued to skim around the area.

The two of them had only exchanged glances for a few seconds, but in that couple of seconds, something in Sota's heart shifted. That boy's eyes were so full of light it cut through some of the Darkness that had built up in Sota's heart. The fiery will in his eyes was so familiar. . .

Sarah.

They were Sarah's eyes.

Sota's Keyblade clattered to the ground at his feet.

"Who's there?!" The boy known as Riku was pointing his Keyblade threateningly in the direction where Sota was standing.

Sota's breath hitched. He knew who the boys was. _Sora. . . _Sota shook his head. _Sora. He's here. . . The kids. . . Sarah. . . _Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he kept them contained. _No, if I cry now, I won't be able to stop. Sora's here. . . Sarah wanted me to get the kids together. . . I. . . I have to make sure that he's all right. . . But what about Joshua. . ?_

"Riku, who is it?" he heard Sora whispered.

"I don't know. I heard something. . . It was coming from over there," his friend replied, motioning his head towards the trees.

Sota took a step backwards into the Darkness to make sure he was hidden, but stepped on a stick that snapped beneath his foot.

"If you don't show yourself, we won't hesitate to take you down," Riku told him. "But, if you cope with us and tell us who you are, we'll show you mercy. Your choice." When Sota didn't respond, he went on. "There's no use in hiding and pretending that you're not there. I can _see_ you. You're behind the third tree to the left just in front of us."

Sota bit his lip. He didn't know whether to reveal himself or not. He quickly turned around and ran off, hoping that Sora didn't see him.

Thousands of thoughts rushed through his head, making his head begin to pound. But, out of all those thoughts of his past, only one thing mattered to him now.

Sora. . . His son was at the Dominion of Darkness, the Hell on earth, and he needed to find him.

_I promised you Sarah, I'd get the kids back together. . . I'd find them all. . . I'll do it. . . I will. . ._

_My revenge will have to wait. . . But first. . ._

_I have to set things right._


End file.
